Le nouveau!
by sanzo244
Summary: Slash. Harry a toujours été coupé du monde par le ministère pour qu'il ne se concentre que sur un objectif: tuer voldemort. Cela accompli, il a 19ans et va se retrouver pour la 1ère fois dans un établissement avec d'autre personnes de son âge...
1. Chapter 1

_Le nouveau!_

_Ceci est ma première fic, alors soyez gentil^^ SVP, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me dire ce qui est bien ou moins bien^^, malheureusement les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais le reste oui, les homophobes s'abstenir!! merci^^_

_Je pense mettre assez rapidement la suite, car c'est les vacs donc j'ai plus de temps^^_

_Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes^^_

_voilà, sur ce BONNE LECTURE_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapitre n°1:_

_« Le célèbre Harry Potter arrive dans notre bahut !!»_

_Voilà la rumeur qui circule depuis une semaine dans toute la fac. Tout le monde est impatient de voir à quoi le "héros" ressemble._

_Darco Malfoy, 19 ans, coqueluche de cette fac conçue pour les sorciers qui veulent approfondir leurs études pour pouvoir travailler aussi bien du côté moldu que du côté sorcier, sent bien qu'il va y avoir concurrence._

_Draco est un vrai tombeur, il enchaîne les conquêtes sans jamais se fixer et ne les garde jamais longtemps. _

_Une nuit, deux jours... une semaine a été le record. Jamais personne n'a réussi à faire mieux._

_Draco plait, il ne sait que trop, et en profite. Tout le monde est à ses pieds, filles, garçons et même quelques profs._

_C'est sur, qu'avec une musculature fine mais très bien dessinée, une peau resplendissante, blanche, son élégance naturelle, ses yeux gris profonds brillants, froids, moqueurs, hautains, mais tellement hypnotisants... ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, légèrement dorés, avec des reflets éblouissants au soleil... bref, il était ce qu'on peut appeler: d'absolument beau!!_

_L'arrivée soudaine du héros pourrait lui faire de l'ombre._

_Mais son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, lui, pense plutôt qu'il fait attention à son image, plus que tout et donc qu'il va être qu'hétéro pour ne pas choquer l'opinion publique. Il est l'image du mec parfait, il doit avoir une petite amie avec qui il vit le grand Amour. Bien sûr, après leurs études, ils se marieront et fonderont une famille._

_... mouais, après tout, Draco s'en fous pas mal, il arrivera toujours à faire tomber n'importe qui, et même pourquoi pas le nouveau. Tiens! Mais ce n'est pas mauvaise idée ça! ... S'il est beau, ce qui doit sûrement le cas, il le mettrait bien dans son lit._

_Severus Rogue, leur prof principal, et accessoirement le parrain de draco, arriva, jeta sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise et regarda ses élèves avec son légendaire regard froid et méprisant._

_Les élèves se sont tus et attendent avec impatience._

_Mais Rogue comme à son habitude fait preuve de sadisme et les fait languir encore un peu. _

_Le silence devient lourd et tous, ont les yeux rivés sur leur professeur._

_« Bonjour. Aujourd'hui, un nouvel élève arrive dans notre classe, vous le connaissez tous c'est... »_

_Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, il savourait le sentiment de frustration de ses élèves. _

_Bien sûr, ces derniers se doutaient que c'était Harry Potter, mais avec Rogue, on ne sait jamais... et ça, ils l'avaient vite compris, mais malheureusement à leurs dépens._

_Tous, durent retenir leurs soupirs de protestation, ils savaient que cela ne ferait que prolonger le plaisir de leur professeur, qui mettrait encore plus longtemps avant d'annoncer cette fameuse nouvelle!!_

_« C'est... Harry Potter!!! »_

_Les cris de joie retentirent dans toute la classe. _

_Rogue les toisa, mais ne dit rien, cependant, il n'en pensait pas moins._

_Draco et Blaise se regardèrent, ce dernier semblait plutôt content, tandis que Draco haussa les épaules, finalement il s'en fichait. _

_On verrait bien..._

_Au premier rang, Pansy Parkinson, révassait...et refléchissait sur le groupe d'amis, dont elle faisait partie et qu'ils formaient depuis le collège... elle pressentait que la venue de survivant allait changer leurs relations...mais pourquoi? et surtout comment? _

_Ce groupe d'amis était formé de Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et de Pansy Parkinson... Dans ce même groupe d'amis, deux couples avaient fini par se trouver: l'un était: Blaise et Pansy et l'autre était : Ron et Hermione... Draco lui, comme dit précédemment, enchainait conquète sur conquète..._

_A l'autre bout de la salle, Hermione et Ron étaient très heureux, ils connaissaient tous deux Harry, mais leur rencontre datait de 12 ans. Peut-être, même sûrement, les avait-il oublié?_

_Pas eux, quand on rencontre Harry une fois, même à l'âge de cinq ans, on ne l'oublie pas. Il dégage un charisme immense. Un peu comme Draco, mais ce n'est pas du tout la même chose._

_Draco, c'est plutôt du genre, je suis beau, fort, intelligent, je le sais, je le montre et surtout j'en profite._

_Alors que Harry, c'est plutôt le contraire, il est mignon, sympa et toujours là pour ceux qu'il aime. Il ne pense qu'aux autres et jamais lui-même, depuis toujours, même à cinq ans._

_Enfin, c'était il y a douze ans, et comme il n'a eu aucun contact avec personne à cause du ministère, comment a-t-il évolué?_

_Ils s'étaient rencontrés, dans un parc, alors que chacun se promenait avec sa mère respective._

_Ils avaient tous les trois, 5 ans et leurs mères avaient commencé à discuter, pendant qu'ils jouaient._

_Elles étaient devenues amies, elles se voyaient souvent, avec leurs enfants, généralement, qui eux aussi s'entendaient très bien._

_Mais, vint la nuit où, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, se rendit chez les Potter, et assassina les parents d'Harry._

_Depuis, Harry avait été pris en charge par sa famille moldue, avec la surveillance permanente du ministère, mais personne n'a jamais rien su sur cette "prise en charge"..._

_Puis vers 10 ans, le ministère avait pris totalement en charge l'éducation d'Harry et son apprentissage de la magie. Harry n'avait jamais eu d'amis à part eux, car le ministère interdisait toute entrevue avec le sauveur._

_Personne, jusqu'à ce jour ne l'avait vu, sauf les familles Granger, Weasley et bien sur, sa mystérieuse famille moldue._

_Par contre, on entendait parler de lui partout, dans le monde magique tout le monde savait qui il était, mais personne ne l'avait jamais approché, ni vu, car il était le héros, il fallait qui consacre toute son énergie, à son perfectionnement de la magie et à se préparer à son combat contre le mage noir._

_Enfin ça, c'était ce que proclamait le ministère, jamais Harry ne s'était exprimé seul, c'était toujours un porte-parole..._

_Le ministère avait délibérément empêché quiconque d'approcher Harry de peur qu'il y ait un Sbire, de-vous-savez-qui... Mais aussi, pour qu'il ne pense qu'à son combat et non à s'amuser. Ce qui avait révolté les familles Weasley et Granger, qui pensaient que c'était mauvais, pour un adolescent._

_Ce fameux combat, s'était déroulé il y a deux mois et Harry avait triomphé._

_C'était d'ailleurs pour cela, que le ministère avait accepté, à grand regrets, qu'il aille dans ce lycée normal. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de retenir Harry et à force d'usure, les familles Weasley et Granger avait réussi à les convaincre._

_Dans la classe, un silence lourd et pesant s'était installé car le prof, venait de prendre un air froid et très sérieux, qui fit peur aux élèves._

_" Cependant, je tiens à vous préciser que, il a été « séquestré » par le ministère, et qu'il n'a, donc, eu presque aucun contact avec personne._

_Ses quelques proches et sa seule famille étant morts, nous ne savons pas comment il va réagir à tant de contact humain, d'un seul coup._

_De plus, son combat contre le mage noir, l'a fragilisé psychologiquement encore plus qu'il ne l'était, il peut donc avoir des crises de colère ou d'angoisse très importante, évitez donc de le mettre en colère ou de lui mettre la pression. _

_En gros éviter les émotions fortes et par ailleurs, de l'assaillir de questions, il parlera s'il en a envi, quand il en aura envi et surtout à qui il en aura envi!!_

_Je me suis bien fait comprendre?"_

_Tout les élèves hochèrent la tête, ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela, mais il faut être compréhensif, personne ne sait ce qu'il a vraiment vécu, et chacun espère au fond de lui-même que ce sera à lui ou elle que Harry racontera en premier son histoire..._

_"Bien, je vais maintenant l'appelé, surtout ne soyez pas encore plus imbéciles que vous ne l'êtes déjà, c'est un garçon comme les autres. »_

_Sur ces mots, Rogue, alla chercher Harry, toute la classe retint son souffle._

_Cinq minutes plus tard Rogue revenait avec Harry derrière lui. Et là, toute la classe, y compris: Draco, Blaise, Ron, Hermione et Pansy, furent à proprement dit: "sur le cul"._

_Harry était grand, avait des cheveux en bataille, noirs comme les ténèbres, des yeux verts d'un profond émeraude, mais son regard était vide, dénué d'expressions, il semblait perdu dans des lointaines, très lointaines pensées._

_Il portait un T-shirt moulant et un jean noir, qui faisait ressortir merveilleusement bien sa fine musculature et sa peau légerment bronzée._

_Il avait aussi un piercing à l'arcade et quelques chaînes étaient accrochées à son jean._

_Mais cela ne faisait pas vulgaire, au contraire, cela lui donnait un air sexy et rebelle._

_Toute la classe, avait le souffle coupé, tellement il était beau._

_Il y eu un silence de mort, pendant 5 bonnes minutes, personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit._

_Mais contre toute attente, Draco explosa de rire._

_Tout le monde, sursauta et regarda Draco, ils étaient tous complètement ahuris et n'en revenaient pas. _

_Draco n'avait jamais ri comme ça, c'était un rire franc, ni moqueur ni hautain, tout simplement naturel. Même Rogue était surpris, mais bien sûr, il ne montrait rien._

_Blaise, Ron, Hermione et Pansy n'en revenaient pas, à eux non plus, il n'avait jamais montré ce rire. Draco ne montre jamais ces sentiments, que ce soit joie, tristesse ou colère... mais là devant un mec qui n'avait jamais vu et au milieu de la classe, il venait de rire naturellement!! C'était tout simplement incroyable!!!_

_Rogue venait à penser que, finalement c'était une très bonne idée, cette rencontre avec Harry, il avait hâte de voir la suite des événements... _

_Harry, venait d'entendre un son merveilleux, au milieu de ses ténèbres, ce qui le fit sortir de son mutisme et ses yeux reprirent un semblant de vie... Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix, un magnifique blond, beau comme personne était entrain de rire, son rire illuminait tout son visage, il est encore plus beau comme cela._

_On dirait un ange... fut la première pensée que Harry eut, mais il l'avait pensé tellement fort, qu'il l'avait prononcé à voix haute, sans rendre compte..._

_Tout le monde avait bien sûr entendu, et regardait alternativement Harry puis Draco, Draco puis Harry..._

_Draco s'était arrêté de suite de rire, quand il avait entendu Harry, et avait du faire un gros effort sur lui-même pour ne pas rougir... ce qu'il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs._

_De plus, on le lui avait déjà dit, mainte fois, mais là, c'était différent, peut être, parce que c'était Harry Potter? ... Non, ce n'était pas ça, il le sentait mais quoi, alors?_

_Quel était cet étrange sentiment qu'il découvrait pour la première fois..._

_Son regard croisa celui d'Harry, ce dernier se perdit un instant, dans les magnifiques yeux gris du blond. _

_Harry détourna vivement la tête, il ne fallait surtout pas, qu'il se fasse des amis, ni des camarades de classe, ni même de simples connaissances, mais surtout, surtout ne pas tomber amoureux._

_Les blessures, de son combat contre le mage noir étaient encore ouvertes, béantes et elle mettrait longtemps avant de cicatriser._

_Harry plongea de nouveau dans ses souvenirs, très douloureux qu'il ne voulait plus revivre, qu'il voulait à tout prix oublié, pour toujours, mais qui à chaque fois revenaient le hanter, comme si Voldemort ne voulait, même mort, le laisser tranquille et continuer à le faire souffrir encore et encore._

_Son regard redevint inexpressif..._

_Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, se ressaisir, il devait se ressaisir... trop de gens sont morts par sa faute, a commencé par ses parents, Harry les aimait et c'est pour cela que Voldemort, les lui avait pris._

_Puis, il s'était fait un ami, au ministère, un jeune garçon, qui aidait son père._

_Au bout de deux mois, leur relation avait évolué, et ils étaient devenus amants. _

_Harry avait, alors, découvert qu'il été gay, et cela, en outre mesure, ne l'avait absolument pas gêné, il l'avait presque immédiatement accepté..._

_Mais, une nuit, Voldemort était venu chez Harry, qui dormait près de son chéri, et tua ce dernier, sous les yeux d'Harry qui n'avait rien pu faire, il n'était pas encore assez fort._

_Voldemort avait pris un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir psychologiquement, il l'avait immobilisé et laissé conscient pour qu'il puisse regarder son seul amour, subir les pires tortures et se faire achevé après avoir longuement agonisé..._

_Cet épisode avait été particulièrement dévastateur pour Harry. _

_Déjà, qu'il était froid, distant et qu'il ne se liait que très difficilement, là il se referma complètement sur lui-même, il se détruisait de l'intérieur._

_Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, ne faisait rien, un corps sans vie, enfermé dans le plus profond désespoir._

_Il dépérissait à vue d'œil._

_C'est alors, il rencontra son parrain : Sirius Black, qui grâce à une patience infinie, une douceur et gentillesse sans borne, avait réussit à le faire un peu « revivre »..._

_Néanmoins il en fallait très peu pour qu'il fasse une rechute et il était presque constamment perdu dans ses sombres pensées..._

_De plus, il refuse toujours en bloc, de se lié à quelqu'un, il est terrorisé à l'idée de reperdre quelqu'un. Il n'y survivrait pas..._

_« M. Potter... hum, hum... M. POTTER ! ! ! »_

_Son professeur l'appelait depuis cinq minutes et il ne l'avait pas entendu, perdu dans ses pensées._

_Il leva les sourcils, interrogateurs mais ne dit pas un mot._

_« Bien, maintenant que M. Potter est revenu parmi nous, aurait-il l'extrême amabilité d'aller s'asseoir. »_

_Toujours sans un mot, il se dirigea la seule place de libre, celle malheureusement et heureusement pour lui, à coté de Draco. Il ne pouvait s'empêché d'être attiré par le blond, il n'avait jamais ressentit cela, et il commençait à angoisser._

_Toute la classe les observait, Draco n'avait jamais laissé personne s'asseoir à côté de lui, à part de temps en temps ses meilleurs amis, et encore..._

_C'est pour cela que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Draco repousse Harry avec toute la froideur et l'air hautain dont il était capable._

_Mais, à la grande surprise générale, Draco ne réagit pas et ne dit rien lorsqu'Harry s'assit à côté de lui._

_"Vraiment très intéressant, je commence à adorer l'idée!!" pensa Rogue en souriant intérieurement._

_Toute la classe en mourait d'envie, mais respect des "règles" au sujet du nouveau d'abord, cela ne laissait, donc, aucune possibilité de commencer une discussion avec le héros. _

_Le cours commença donc, mais tous les esprits étaient ailleurs..._

_Draco avait une envie, presque incontrôlable, de discuter avec le brun, mais, malheureusement les "règles" concernant Harry sont les mêmes pour tout le monde._

_Après deux longues heures de cours, tout le monde soupira discrètement de bonheur, lorsque la sonnerie retentit._

_Mais, au grand dam de toute la classe, seul Draco et sa bande eurent une autorisation de rester en classe avec Harry... ils devaient s'en occuper, il était nouveau dans cette fac, mais en plus dans UNE fac, car il n'était jamais allé dans un établissement, tout court._

_Il n'avait eu que des profs privés, au ministère._

_Harry était toujours enfermé dans son mutisme, il avait d'ailleurs passé les deux heures avec cette expression, on avait l'impression qu'il était absent. _

_Il y eut alors un gros et lourd silence. Ce fut Hermione qui le brisa._

_Hermione__ : Euh... Alors, tu... Tu es content d'être dans une fac?_

_Harry__ :..._

_Pansy__ :... Je pense qu'il ne veut pas répondre._

_Blaise __: ou alors, il ne t'entend pas... Regarde, il semble complètement ailleurs._

_Ron__ : je suis d'accord avec Blaise!_

_Harry faisait semblant d'être ailleurs, mais il était revenu à la réalité, et venait de remarquer que le cours était fini et des gens de sa classe étaient restés pour lui._

_Non, ce n'était pas pour lui-même, c'était juste parce qu'il était le héros ou alors parce qu'il était nouveau... mais surement pas pour lui..._

_Cette pensée attrista le brun, mais se ressaisit et en pensant que c'était surement préférable pour lui, si personne ne cherchait son amitié._

_Mais il ne put s'empêcher de suivre attentivement la conversation, à son grand regret, il se disait que la bande avait l'air super sympa et que cela serait génial d'en faire partie... mais il n'avait pas le droit, il était certain que, même mort, Voldemort réussirait, s'il attachait trop à eux, à les tuer comme les autres. _

_Et ça, Harry ne le supporterait pas..._

_Avec le plus grand regret et sans un mot, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant, le plus rapidement possible, pour aller se cacher. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attache, à d'autres, il fallait qu'il reste seul, que personne ne l'approche..._

_Ils furent tous, tellement surpris, que personne ne réagit, sauf Draco, qui une demi-seconde plus tard, parti aussi vite, pour rattraper Harry._

_Tous, mirent longtemps avant de réagir. Ce fut Blaise, qui réagit le premier._

_Blaise __: alors là, je dois dire que je suis complètement paumé !!_

_Pansy __: A vrai dire, moi aussi._

_Hermione __: Harry, est totalement renfermé ! Rogue nous avait prévenu, que son combat contre celui - dont - on - ne - doit - pas - prononcer- le - nom, l'avait fragilisé psychologiquement, mais à ce point ! ! ! __Il avait l'air terrorisé quand il est parti..._

_Pansy __: c'est vrai, mais en même temps, c'est quand même, le mage noir ! Je pense, qu'il a dû faire exprès de briser Harry, pour l'affaiblir ou pour tout simplement le faire souffrir. __Et se faire briser psychologiquement par Voldy, ça doit être quelque chose super dur à endurer..._

_Blaise__ : je pense que tu as raison, on prend trop "Voldy", comme tu le dis, à la légère, c'est quand même le plus grand méchant histoire._

_Ron__ : ce que je trouve bizzard moi, c'est Draco est complètement étrange depuis que Harry est arrivé. __De plus, il n'a pas hésité à poursuivre Harry, ce qu'il n'aurait, je pense, pas fait pour nous, dans ce genre de cas, en tout cas. __Si l'un de nous était parti, comme Harry vient de le faire, je suis presque certain que Draco n'aurait pas bougé le petit doigt et qu'il nous aurait laissé nous calmer dans notre coin, en se disant qu'on reviendrait tout seul._

_Hermione__ : ... Tu as raison..._

_Pansy__ : C'est vrai... c'est vraiment étrange..._

_Ron__: J'ai faim !!!!!_

_Hermione et Pansy__ : RON ! ! ! ! _

_Ron__ : Bah, quoi?_

_Blaise__ : (mort de rire) Au moins, cela a détendu l'atmosphère._

_Pansy et Hermione__ : Pfft... C'est pas vrai, tu ne penses qu'à manger, Harry est gravement atteint psychologiquement, Draco se comporte bizarrement et toi tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que tu as faim ! ! Pour une fois, en plus que tu avais fait une remarque plus que pertinente...enfin, on te changera pas!!_

_Blaise et Ron__ : c'est marrant, depuis tout à l'heure vous êtes parfaitement synchro ! !_

_Hermione__ : Ah! Vous n'êtes pas mieux!!!_

_Ils éclatèrent tous de rire !_

_Blaise__ : bon aller, ça ne sert à rien de réfléchir le ventre vide, faisons plaisir à Ron et à tout nos estomac et allons manger! ! _

_Hermione __: et Harry?_

_Blaise__ : Apparemment, notre blondinet préféré s'occupe de lui, non?_

_Ron__ : ouais!!! A table!!_

_Hermione et Pansy__ : Pfft !!! Tu es irrécupérable!! Mais bon, Blaise a raison, allons manger!_

_Blaise__ : Vous le faites, exprès? ou..._

_Hermione__ : Non, on ne le fait pas exprès!!_

_Pansy __: J'espère que Draco sait ce qu'il fait et qu'il s'en sort..._

_Blaise__: Nous verrons bien, tout à l'heure et puis c'est Draco, je pense, qu'on n'en a pas à s'en faire._

_Pansy__ : Je l'espère... je l'espère..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Harry courrait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, ne regardant pas où il allait, il n'avait qu'un idée en tête, partir le plus loin possible de Draco et ses amis...Dès les premiers instants, il leur avait fait confiance, ce qui était absolument incroyable pour lui, qui ne faisait confiance qu'a très peu de personne et encore..._

_Il s'était toujours débrouillé tout seul de toute façon, et ce n'était surement pas le ministère qui allait l'aider, il le considérait juste comme une arme, celle qui pouvait vaincre Voldemort._

_Après ce qu'Harry devenait, pensait ou autre, ils n'en avaient rien, mais alors rien à faire._

_Mais, Harry ne devait faire confiance à personne...car il la mettrait inexorablement en danger, qu'il se mette en danger, lui, il s'en foutait il y été habitué, mais il ne pouvait supporter que les autres le soit, surtout si c'était à cause de lui._

_Harry s'arrêta enfin, sa gorge le brulait, ses poumons menaçaient d'exploser, il avait beau être endurant et courir vite, grâce à ses années d'entrainement intensifs, les innombrables escaliers, qu'il venait de monter et de descendre se ressentaient dans tous les muscles de ses jambes._

_Il ouvrit la première porte devant lui et se retrouva sur le toit de la fac, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de la traverser entièrement en courant._

_Il referma la porte derrière lui et apprécia la vue... C'était une très belle journée de printemps, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais en fermant les yeux, et soupira, il était calme et ne pensait plus à rien, il s'allongea... une sérénité l'envahit..._

_Il perdit la notion du temps, en observant les nuages qui défilaient au dessus de sa tête, une légère brise lui caressait doucement le visage..._

_Soudain il crut à une hallucination, un visage d'un ange, que sa mémoire avait gravé le matin même apparu, au dessus de son propre visage cachant le ciel..._

_Draco venait d'arriver...le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement, mon dieu qu'il était beau!_

_Draco: (complétement essouflé) ...ah... Te...Te voilà...enfin!!! Ca fait bien une heure que je te cours après... j'ai fait toute la fac... Toute la fac!!!!_

_Harry: Il s'est écoulé une heure depuis tout à l'heure?_

_Draco: bah...oui..._

_Harry: j'étais tellement bien ici, je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer..._

_Draco: Moi si! Et d'ailleurs, tu pourras te vanter de m'avoir fait courir!!! Premièrement, c'est la première fois que je cours après quelqu'un, d'habitude c'est l'inverse...on me court après!! Deuxièmement, c'est la première fois que je cours autant, pff, je suis mort... et Troisièmement, JE N'AIME PAS COURIR!!! Alors évite, ok?!_

_Harry: Mais pourquoi?_

_Draco: Parce que c'est chiant, c'est fatigant, ça ne sert à rien, et on tranpire beaucoup dans ses vêtements, c'est...c'est dégoutant!! Bref: JE N'AIME PAS CA!!!_

_Harry: euh...non, enfin oui...mais...euh, pourquoi...pourquoi tu m'as suivi?_

_Draco: ... je ne sais pas..._

_Harry: ...tu ne sais pas?_

_Draco: Non... je t'ai vu partir comme ça, d'un coup et je n'ai pas réfléchi, je t'ai suivi... mais je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi...et cela me semble aussi étrange, car tu es le premier après qui je cours!_

_Harry en fut tout à coup très heureux, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Il avait l'impression d'être enfin à sa place, à côté de Draco... Mais brusquement, cela lui fit peur, il ne voulait que le cauchemar se répète une nouvelle fois...non, il ne voulait pas, il faut qu'il s'éloigne vite et loin, sinon il ne pourrait plus lutter..._

_Draco, remarqua qu'Harry recommençait à replonger dans le même mutisme que ce matin, sans qu'il sache pourquoi cela le fit angoisser, il n'aimait pas que les yeux du survivant se vide, et deviennent sans vie..._

_Draco: Harry? ...Harry??...HARRY!!_

_Harry: Quoi?_

_Draco: Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça, tout à l'heure? On a dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Si c'est ça, il faut que le dise...et_

_Harry: NON, NON ce n'est pas de votre faute, surtout pas de la votre!! Je...je... c'est moi, c'est ma faute, tout est de ma faute...c'est ma faute..._

_La fin de sa phrase fut noyée dans un sanglot, et Harry se leva brusquement, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte du toit, mais Draco lui rattrapa le bras, juste avant qu'il ne l'ouvre..._

_Draco: Ah non! Je te l'ai dit, je n'aime pas courir, et je viens de le faire pour toi, il y a à peine 10 minutes. Pas question de recommencer!! Et..._

_Harry commença à se débattre avec un air terrorisé... ce qui surprit Draco._

_Draco: HARRY, mais calme-toi, calme-toi... qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?_

_Harry: LACHE-MOI, lâche-moi... s'il te plait!! S'il te plait...je veux aller dans ma chambre, s'il te plait, s'il te plait._

_Harry pleurait maintenant de désespoir d'avoir perdu les quelques personnes qu'il avait... il pleurait de rage de ne pas avoir été assez fort._

_Il se haïssait d'être si faible, d'avoir assisté à leur mort sans n'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit!_

_Il ne méritait personne..._

_Draco ne savait pas quoi faire...c'était bien la première fois qu'il se souciait pour quelqu'un d'autre que de lui_même...Il aurait bien voulu dire quelque chose pour réconforter Harry, mais rien ne vint, son cerveau avait l'air d'avoir déserté... finalement il relâcha le bras d'Harry, et ce dernier reparti en courant vers sa chambre..._

_Draco resta cinq bonnes minutes immobile, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se produire...Harry était, mais alors vraiment, traumatisé par tout ce qu'il a vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui... mais qu'avait-il vraiment vécu? Personne ne le savait vraiment sauf Harry, lui-même..._

_Draco soupira et son cerveau étant de nouveau opérationnel, une fois le choc passé...il se rendit compte qu'il avait mais alors agit à l'opposer de son attitude habituelle._

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris?_

_Il se connaissait que trop bien et il savait parfaitement que même pour ses amis, il n'aurait que, dans très certaines circonstances, agit ainsi... Pourquoi alors avec Harry? Il n'avait même pas caché ses sentiments, il l'avait poursuivit...il n'avait pas hésité, ni même réfléchi d'ailleurs! Ce qui était très très rare pour un Malfoy... de foncer tête baissée comme cela!! Etre impulsif, Draco ne l'avait jamais été, alors pourquoi??_

_Il ne le connaissait même pas, et il s'inquiétait pour lui...Vraiment c'était étrange...il ne s'inquiétait pour personne d'autre que lui même, sauf quand il avait lieu de vraiment s'inquiéter pour ses amis, mais même dans ces cas là, il ne montrait en rien ses sentiments..._

_Pourquoi, lui, un Malfoy avait été NATUREL avec une personne inconnue..._

_C'est sur ces profondes réflexions que Draco, rejoignit le réfectoire...où il y retrouva ses amis à leur table habituelle, juste avant de s'assoir il fit rapidement le tour de la salle du regard pour voir si Harry n'était pas venu, mais apparement non..._

_Il s'assit sous le regard intense des autres...ils attendaient clairement avec une impatience grandissante, qu'il raconte ce qu'il s'était passé et il s'avait qu'ils ne le lâcheraient pas avant qu'il est tout dit dans les moindres détails...Draco soupira..._

_Blaise: Alors Dray? (avec un sourire de prédateur jusqu'aux oreilles) Tu ne pas dire qu'il ne sait rien passé, cela fait 1h30 que vous êtes "parti"..._

_Ron: On a fini de manger depuis longtemps!_

_Draco: Et?_

_Ron: bah, c'est tout..._

_...Gros blanc..._

_Pansy: Bon, euh... Ronny, c'est que ce n'était pas fin et très inintéressant, mais comment dire ce n'était pas fin, et très inintéressant..._

_Hermione: Elle a raison, mon cœur..._

_Ron: ..._

_Hermione: (soupir) Ron?_

_Ron: oui, Quoi!! (moue boudeuse)_

_Hermione: Je t'aime..._

_Et Hermione embrassa tout doucement Ron, ce qui fit perdre pied à ce dernier. Hermione ne l'embrassait que très rarement en public, donc dès qu'elle le faisait il en profitait...le baiser s'approfondit._

_Pansy: Si on vous dérange, dîtes le nous..._

_Blaise: Pourquoi tu es jalouse ma puce?_

_Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Blaise l'embrassa à son tour..._

_Mais les deux couples s'arrêtèrent en voyant que Draco n'avait pas réagi, d'habitude il ne se serait pas géné pour leur lancer des remarques bien senties...mais là, rien! Il était perdu dans ses pensées.._

_Blaise: Draco? Draco? DRACO!!!_

_Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, fixaient leur table avec étonnement...Et des chuchotements commencèrent à se faire entendre... Draco réagit enfin._

_Draco: Quoi!_

_Pansy: Cela fait deux minutes que Blaise t'appelle, c'est très rare de te voir perdu dans tes pensées..._

_Draco: Et bien, rare ne veut pas dire jamais, donc je ne vois aucun tord à être dans mes pensées, j'en ais le droit comme tout le monde!!_

_Blaise: Mais est-ce que ces pensées, ne seraient-elles pas tournées vers un certain nouveau, aux yeux envoutants?_

_Pansy: Comment ça "yeux envoutants" , tu as du beaucoup le regarder et en détails pour le savoir, alors qu'il n'est arrivé que ce matin!!_

_Blaise: Mais non, bien sur que non!!_

_Pansy: mouais... (moue dubitative)_

_Blaise: C'est juste que l'on ne voit que ça, alors... ah non, ça doit être son joli petit cul!! Mon dieu, les fesses qu'il a!!!_

_Pansy: BLAISE!!!!_

_Draco eut un léger pincement au coeur en entendant Blaise...Pourquoi?_

_Blaise: quoi? C'est vrai, non? Mais ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je n'aime que toi!_

_Pansy: CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON!! TU ES ENTRAIN DE FANTASMER SUR QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE QUE MOI!!!!_

_Blaise: Mais non, je fais juste la remarque...ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce!!_

_Pansy: Je ne m'inquiète pas!! Je suis préventive, je te signale que avant que tu ne sorte avec moi, tu étais le Draco n°2 de ce bahut!! Que tu enchainais les conquêtes, juste pour la baise sans sentiments!_

_Blaise: Oui, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit c'était avant..._

_Ron et Hermion: Bon ça vous dirait pas de revenir à notre sujet principal!!_

_Pansy et Blaise: Oups! Pardon..._

_Draco: J'ai un mal de crâne pas possible à cause de vous!! raaa, merde..._

_Pansy: Désolé!_

_Ron: Bon, vos geules maintenant!!_

_Hermione: Vas-y Dray!_

_Draco leur raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé, sauf le fait qu'il est agit naturellement...Comment Harry avait réagit, ce qu'il avait dit... Quand il eut terminé, ils étaient tous plongés dans leur réflexion...Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence..._


	3. message!

**_BONNE ANNEE 2009!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Je vous souhaite à tous une très très bonne année 2009!!!_**

**_Plein de bonnes choses et tous ce qui va avec!!!_**

**_Mais aussi et surtout plein de nouvelles fics aussi géniales les unes que les autres, que j'espère lire encore et encore tout au long cette nouvelle année!!_**

**_Voilà, big bisou!!!_**

**_A+ _**

**_Sanzo244_**


	4. Chapter 3

_Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année!! A vous tous^^_

_Désolé, d'avoir mis siii longtemps mais ma correspondante allemande est venue une semaine, et donc j'étais toute la journée à Paris. Pas le temps d'écrire, ni de lire des fics...AU SECOURS!!!_

_Voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Merci à Mambanoir, Makie et Zaika pour leurs reviews._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapitre 3:_

_Hermione: Il faut faire quelque chose, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. Il n'arrivera jamais à s'intégrer...à changer, tout simplement à se reconstruire et enfin touner la page sur son passé._

_Draco: Mais pourquoi il a réagit comme ça?_

_Pansy: Il a peur, comme ce matin quand on lui a parlé, il est terrorisé._

_Ron: Mais il a peur de quoi? Pas de nous quand même!_

_Hermione: Non, je ne crois pas, il a même démontré ce matin en cours quand il a vu Dray..._

_Pansy: Mais oui, il a dit que Dray ressemblait, ou non plutôt était un "ange". Les anges ne font pas peur, ils ont comme majeur caractéristique d'être..._

_Draco: Magnifique! Je sais..je sais!_

_Hermione: Donc, ce n'est pas cela..._

_Pansy: Mon coeur, je commence à m'inquiter tu n'as rien dit depuis tout à l'heure, ça va?_

_Blaise: ...je pense...je pense qu'Harry a peur de se lier à d'autre car, souvenez-vous ce matin Rogue a bien dit qu'il avait perdu toutes les personnes auquelles il tenait, amis, famille... donc il ne veux peut être plus se lier de peur de reperdre quelqu'un... Enfin, pour moi cela me semble la seule explication possible..._

_Draco: Mais oui, c'est exactement ça, vu comment il se comporte depuis ce matin..._

_Hermione: Vous savez Ron et moi, on connais Harry depuis 12 ans et..._

_Blaise: Vous pouviez pas nous le dire avant!! Comment ça se fait?_

_Ron: On pensait pas cela neccessaire, car il a vraiment changé et apparement il ne nous reconnait pas..._

_Hermione et Ron leur raconta en détail tout ce que leurs familles avaient fait et essayé de faire pour le survivant. Et le peu qu'ils savaient du héros et de ses conditions de vie._

_Ron: A mon avis, il n'a jamais rien su de tout cela, sinon il nous connaitrait ou du moins de nom... Le ministère l'a vraiment "séquestré"... Aucune liberté, pas un moment de répis, de repos en plus de toutes les pertes de ses proches, comment il a réussit à ne pas se suicider... Psycologiquement, c'est hyper dur et destructeur..._

_Draco: Ce que je trouve effrayant,moi, c'est que tu viens de dire quelque chose de sencée, réfléchie et intéressante... WAOUH!! Serais-tu devenu intelligent?_

_Ron: .ha, trèees drôle!! Franchement..._

_Blaise: Pourquoi tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure ma chérie?_

_Draco: C'est chacun son tour... vous le faites exprès, non? _

_Pansy: C'est juste que... je ne sais pas, vous...mais moi, je..._

_Tous: Oui?_

_Pansy: bah, depuis qu'Harry est là, j'ai l'impression que les relations entre nous, aussi bien amis que couple, vont changés... Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à Harry ou à cause de Harry, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est lié à lui... C'est un préssentiment très fort et je suis quasie sure, que ce présentiment va devenir réalité..._

_Ron: Je ne sais pas si on peut se fier à un préssentiment, mais au cas où, j'espère vraiment, que quoi que ça change, on sera toujours amis... du moins..._

_Hermione: J'ai... j'ai la même impression..._

_Blaise : Ouais, je crois que moi aussi..._

_Draco: ... Il faudrait aller voir le vieux pour voir si il ne peut pas nous donner des infos pour nous aider..._

_Ron: J'ai bien entendu tu veux l'AIDER ?! Toi, Draco Malfoy, l'arrogance même, le "je-m'en-foustisme" absolut, tu veux l'aider? Il va neiger en juillet? C'est la fin du monde?_

_Draco: J'ai pas dit aider Harry, J'ai dit NOUS aider..._

_Blaise: Sous entendu avoir des infos sur Harry pour l'aider, non?_

_Ron: Je n'aurais jamais cru que Dray et aider soit dans la même phrase!!_

_Pansy: C'est bon Ronny, on a compris, arrete toi maintenant. Même si c'est pour te vanger de tout à l'heure..._

_Hermione: C'est une bonne idée, on ira à la fin des cours, qui reprenne dans exactement..._

_DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!_

_Tous: Maintenant!!!_

_Et ils explosèrent tous de rire, et commencèrent à se lever par rejoindre leur classe. Arrivé dans leur salle, ils se rendirent tous compte que Harry n'était pas là..._

_Blaise: Il n'est pas là, il est toujours dans sa chambre vous croyez?_

_Pansy: Sûrement... On ira le voir après être passé chez le dirlo._

_Tous: Ok!_

_Ron: On a cour de quoi, avec qui?_

_Blaise: Mc GO, Français..._

_Ron: Ah...ouais. Merde, Pfff...c'est chiant!_

_Hermione: RONALD WEASLEY!!!_

_Ron: Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?_

_Hermione: Tu devrais être reconnaissant de pouvoir aller en cour et de faire des études, surtout dans une fac si réputée!!_

_Ron: Mais oui, mais oui, je suis reconnaissant, ne t'inquiète pas..._

_Hermione: Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de croire ce que tu dis!! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me mettre à côté de quelqu'un de serieux et qui pense la même chose que moi!!_

_Ron: Mais Mione..._

_Hermione: Il fallait réfléchir avant!! Et Blaise, ne te marre pas puisque tu vas en patir aussi, vu que je vais mettre à côté de ma petite chérie, n'est-ce pas Pansy?_

_Pansy: Bien sur!! Viens... ma puce!!_

_Et elles allèrent s'assoir, bras dessus-dessous, au premier rang, en rigolant._

_Blaise et Ron se regardaient ahuris et Draco était mort de rire intérieurement, mais il n'affichait qu'une expression neutre. Il avait décider qu'il garderait pour lui, le fait qu'il est agit naturellement envers Harry. Il se comporterai comme d'habitude..._

_Blaise: Comment ça: "ma puce", "ma chérie" ?!! J'y crois pas!!! C'est quoi cette histoire?_

_Ron: Attend!! On va pas leur faire une scène de jalousie, elles n'attendent que ça et à la fin on va devoir s'excuser, comme d'habitude!_

_Blaise: Tu as raison, on va jouer le même jeu qu'elles. Je te propose que l'on les ignore et que l'on reste ensemble. On attend leur excuses cette fois-ci._

_Ron: OK, ça marche!!_

_Et ils allèrent s'assoir à côté de la fenêtre au deuxième rang, pour être tranquils, mais aussi à cette place, Hermione et Pansy pourraient les voir et inversement._

_Soudain, Rogue entra dans la salle, tous les élèves se turent._

_Rogue: Messieurs Malfoy, Zabini et Weasley, ainsi que medemoiselles Granger et Parkinson! Vous êtes demendés dans le bureau du directeur, immédiatement!! Dépéchez-vous!!!_

_Tous les élèves regardèrent les nommés se lever et sortirent de la salle. Une fois qu'ils urent franchi la porte, des discutions fusèrent dans toute la classe. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi ils avaient été convoqués... _

_Mais l'entrée de leur prof de français coupa court à leur questions._

_Draco: Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veux le vieux!!_

_Blaise: C'est pas grave, on voulait le voir de toute façon, ça tombe plutôt bien. Et puis on loupe Mc GO, c'est cool!_

_Pansy: Ils n'ont toujours pas compris mione. Pfff, ah la la! Tu crois qu'ils sont irrecupérables ou on peut encore faire quelque chose?_

_Hermione: hahahaha, bien dit, je ne sais pas._

_Ron: Mais moi, mon Blaise chéri, j'aprouve ce que tu dis, tu as entièrement raison!! Quel bonheur de louper ne serait-ce qu'un peu des cours absolument assommants de cette chère prof de français!_

_Blaise et Ron commencèrent à partir dans un fou rire, ils leur fallus bien cinq bonnes minutes pour qu'ils se calmes_

_Pansy et Hermione: On laisse tomber!!_

_Blaise: C'est ça! Laisser tomber!! YES!!! Enfin tranquils, n'est-ce pas Ronny chéri!!_

_Draco: Vos geules, on arrive et vous commencez serieusement à me faire chier avec votre dispute de gamins. C'est drôle 5 minutes, ça va après!_

_En effet, ils venait d'arriver devant le bureau de leur directeur: Albus Dumbledor. Ils frapèrent et entrèrent, et comme à son habitude, Albus était entrain de manger ses éternels sucreries..._

_Albus: Les enfants, je serais direct, je veux vous parler d'Harry, je sais que vous aussi vous vouliez m'en parler. Alors, allez s'y!! Dites moi, ce qu'il a fait depuis ce matin._

_Alors, ils lui racontèrent tout, ce qu'Harry avait fait, dit, les réactions qu'il avait eu depuis son entrée en classe. Puis ce qu'ils en avaient conclu, grâce à leur précédente discussion...Albus les écoutait attentivement, et plongea dans de profondes réflexions losqu'ils eurent terminés. Soudain, il encra ses yeux dans ceux de Draco, qui soutient son regard sans siller, mais sans sentiment hostile ou froid, juste curieux... Puis Albus détourna les yeux en esquissant un sourire que Draco manqua mais pas Blaise..._

_Albus: J'aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi... je voudrais que vous veillez sur Harry, je vais vous le confiez. Il est maintenant sous votre responsabillité à tous!_

_Tous: Quoi?!_

_Ron: Pourquoi nous, ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais il va être super dur à gérer s'il réagit tout le temps comme ça!!_

_Albus: Parce que, j'ai la nette impression que vous allez réussirent à.. comment dire... "l'apprivoiser" surtout toi, Draco._

_Draco: Moi?_

_Blaise: C'est vrai que tu es le seul avec lequel, il a réagit, parlé et puis, tout simplement remarqué... n'est-ce pas "Angel"? Hum...oui, j'aime bien!! Va pour Angel, alors... Je t'appelerai comme ça maintenant!!_

_Ron: Mais oui, c'est vrai!! Mais dis-moi, tu es vraiment perspicace, mon Blaise à moi!!_

_Blaise: Quoi, ce n'est maintenant que tu le remarque? Je suis très vexé, Ronny chéri!! Pour la peine, je te donne une punition que tu recevra dès que nous serons sorti d'ici!!_

_Draco: Non mais franchement, on dirait des collégiens! Vous avez quel âge? Sérieux! Et puis, ne m'appelle pas comme ça Blaise s'il te plaît!! Quand à vous, les filles...VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE RIRE!!!!_

_En effet, les deux concernées se retenaient très difficilement pour ne pas éclater de rire._

_Albus: Bon, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous! Je voudrais ajouter quelque chose... Monsieur Londubat sera aussi responsable de Harry. Vous devrez rester tout les sept, tout le temps ensemble, je vous pris. Enfin, du moin, le plus souvent possible..._

_Tous: Neville?????? _

_Draco: C'est une catastrophe, ce mec!! Et ce depuis le collège!!!_

_Pansy: Draco, arrête. C'est pas sympa ce que tu dis..._

_Draco: Depuis quand je suis sympa, moi? Surtout avec lui, en plus!!_

_Hermione: Arrête, tu n'en sait rien, tu ne l'as pas revu depuis le début du lycée, car il a changé d'établissement!!_

_Blaise: Mouais, mais ça veut dire qu'il revient, j'espère qu'il a changé, comme tu dis, Herm..._

_Ron: Moi, je l'aimais bien, il était pas méchant, juste maladroit._

_Hermione: Ron a raison, c'est à cause du mépris des autres, juste parce qu'il était maladroit, et pas très avantagé physiquement,qu'il était tout le temps seul!! C'est sur que s'il était aussi beau que toi, il serait aussi populaire Draco..._

_Draco: Ouais, ouais..._

_Albus: Et bien, vous allez pouvoir constater par vous même, s'il a changé ou pas. Il arrive dans notre établissement très prochainement..._

_Ron: Surement dans quelques jours..._

_Tous: Ouais..._

_Albus: Non, je pense qu'il ne va pas tar..._

_Des coups, frappés à la porte du bureau, le coupèrent...et il cria un "entrez" . Tous retinrent leur souffles, est-ce Neville et si oui avait-il changé?? La porte commença lentement à s'ouvrir..._


	5. Chapter 4

_Coucou!! Voilà, le chapitre 4, je suis dédolée pour l'attente, mais les cours ont repri (nonnnnnnnnn!!! T.T ) , j'ai donc moins de temps, mais dès que je peux, j'écris un peu! Je ne peux avoir un rythme vraiment régulier, donc dès que j'aurai fini un chapitre , je le posterai immédiatement... J'essayerai de faire toujours au plus vite^^_

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir (donc n'hésitez pas à en remettre ^^)!!!!!!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, sur ce BONNE LECTURE!!!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapitre 4:_

_Un jeune homme entra... Il était chatain foncé, avait des cheveux un peu long en bataille, dans le genre d'Harry. Il était plutôt grand, fin, avait une musculature assez dévellopée sans ressemblé à "musclor" et portait un jean noir avec T-shirt long, qui lui donnait un air décontracté, ce qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Et appercevant le groupe d'ami qui le regardaient avec insistance, il leur fit un manifique sourire et on pouvait ressentir à travers la gentillesse même. Tous s'entre-regardèrent, sans parler, ils avaient tous compris la même chose. Que ce jeune homme, n'était pas Neville, il ne lui ressemblait en rien physiquement ainsi qu'au niveau caractère, car en ayant eu tout les regards posés sur lui, à son arrivé, il aurait rougi, bafouillé et baissé la tête...Le jeune homme se tourna vers Albus et lui fit le même sourire..._

_Le jeune homme: Bonjour, Dumbledor!_

_Albus: Bonjour, je constate avec plaisir que tu es en forme, je suis très heureux de te compter à nouveau parmi mes élèves._

_Le jeune homme: Moi aussi, directeur._

_Blaise: Comment ça "à nouveau"?_

_Ron: On ne l'a jamais vu ici..._

_Hermione: Je ne l'est jamais vu et pourtant j'ai l'impression de le connaître..._

_Pansy: J'ai la même impression..._

_Le jeune homme éclata de rire et Albus affichait un large sourire amusé et bienveillant._

_Draco: Pourquoi tu te marre?_

_Ce n'était définitivement pas Neville, il n'aurait jamais ri devant Draco, car il en avait peur et le craigniait._

_Le jeune homme: Désolé, je savais que j'avais changé, mais à ce point!! Je pensais que l'on me reconnaitrait un peu... Ca me change! Enfin, je suis content de vous revoir, même si on n'était pas très amis avant._

_Hermione: Att...attend!! Tu veux dire....que...que tu es... NEVILLE!!!_

_Neville: Yep!_

_Tous: SERIEUX????????!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ils n'en revenaient pas, même Draco pendant quelque secondes laissa voir son visage son ahurissement, avant de reprendre son visage neutre. Neville partit dans un fou rire, il riait tellement qu'il se tenait le ventre, il commençait à avoir mal et à manquer d'air._

_Neville: Dé...hahahahaha...désolé...hahaha...j'en peux plus!!! Mais...si...hahahahaha...si vous voyez...vos têtes...hahahaha...pardon!!!_

_Blaise: C'est moi ou il se fout de nous là?_

_Hermione: Faut dire que je peux le comprendre, on doit avoir des têtes d'ahuris, non? _

_Pansy: Si! Regarde la tête de Ron!!_

_En effet, Ron avait, comme qui dirait, la machoire qui touchait le sol. Et il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot, mais lorsqu'il entendit Pansy, il se reprit._

_Blaise: Waouh, ce mec, c'est vraiment Neville Londubat!!_

_Neville qui avait réussit à se calmer, le regarda et souris._

_Neville: Lui-même!_

_Hermione: Comme tu as changé, wow, c'est vraiment impressionnant!! Tu es vraiment bien comme ça et à l'air...tu es plus sur de toi._

_Neville: Merci! Vous aussi vous avez changé et qu'en bien à ce que je vois._

_Blaise: Il vient de recevoir un compliment ET IL Y A REPONDU, sans rougir et bafouiller!! Eh bin, si un jour au collège, on m'avait dit ça, sans vouloir te vexer, je l'aurait pas cru! Franchement, Neville BRAVO!! Y a peu de gens qui arrive à corriger leurs défauts, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisse y arrivé, mais je me suis trompé... bah tant mieux pour toi!! C'est cool_

_Neville: Ca ne me vexe pas et merci beaucoup._

_Ron: Ca fait vraiment bizarre! J'arrive pas à me dire que c'est Neville devant moi... Je vais mettre un peu de temps avant de m'y habitué._

_Pansy: Neville, on a pas été très amis avant, voir même pas du tout, mais que dirais-tu de repartir à zéro? Bien sur, tout le monde est d'accord?_

_Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord, sauf Draco. Qui lui semblait jaugé de Neville en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce dernier, ne se détourna pas et fixa Draco à son tour, puis il sourit, s'avança et tendit sa main vers Draco, qui le regarda d'un air interrogateur et amusé, mais sans moqueries._

_Neville: Si Draco est d'accord, je veux bien. Alors, est-ce que tu m'accepte dans ta bande d'ami?_

_Tous regardèrent Draco avec appréhension, qu'allait-il répondre? Hermione voulut prendre la parole pour persuader Draco, mais celui-ci parla avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche._

_Draco: ... Ok, j'ai appris à ne plus juger sur les rumeurs et on déjà fait la leçon sur toi, tout à l'heure. Donc, je veux bien essayer de voir si je te supporte, on verra après. De toute façon, il faut que reste avec nous pour l'affaire Harry, ça sera plus facile._

_Neville: Merci!! ... Tient, c'est la première fois que j'entends Draco appeler quelqu'un d'autre que ses ami(e)s par leur prénom. C'est étrange, qui c'est ce Harry?_

_Tous le regardaient comme un extraterrestre, ce n'était pas Neville, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas lui qui vient de déduire un truc hyper intelligent et juste, en deux secondes de discution avec Draco, alors que ces amis eux-même, n'avaient pas remarqué. Mais où était donc, le mec hyper timide, maladroit et un peu idiot qu'il avait connu? Qu'est-ce qu'il avit bien pu faire pendant les trois ans qui séparent le collège de la fac, pour changer autant?_

_Draco fut déconcerté, il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais ses amis, vite remis de leur surprise se tournèrent vers Draco, tout sourire, attendant avec une impatience grandissante ce qu'il allait répondre. Mais oui, pourquoi Draco appellait Harry par son prénom, alors qu'il ne le connaisait même pas? Ce dernier se demandait comment éludée la question, car il ne voulait pas répondre, il détestait parler de se qu'il pensait, mais surtout il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre, il ne savait pas lui-même, pourquoi il se comportait ainsi avec le héros ou dès qu'il s'agissait de ce dernier._

_Draco: Harry, c'est le célèbre Harry Potter, tu sais celui qui a tué Voldy il y a deux mois._

_Neville: Ah, Ouais! C'est bien qu'il soit ici, il sera cent million de fois mieux qu'au ministère, d'ailleurs qui a réussit à les convaincre de le laisser aller dans cette fac? Parce que, je connais que trop bien le ministère, il ne cède pas facilement et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit d'Harry._

_Tous: Tu le connais????_

_Blaise: Moi, qui pensait qu'il serait super surpris et qu'il demanderait à le voir, comment il était et tout!! Mais non, que dalle!! Quand arrêteras-tu de nous surprendre, Nev'?_

_Neville: Hum... oui, ça va... j'aime bien, Nev' comme surnom, et vous je peux vous surnonmé?_

_Ron: Ouais, ouais vas-y. C'est Herm' ou Mione pour Hermione, Pans' pour Pansy, mais on l'utilise pas trop, Blaise il a pas vraiment de surnom, pour moi c'est Ronny et pour Draco, c'est Dray mais il faut plutôt l'appeller Angel._

_Tous étouffèrent un rire et Dray le fusilla du regard. Neville sourit amusé, il présentait qu'il allait bien s'amusé avec eux!_

_Blaise: Trèèèèès bien dit Ronny!! _

_Neville: Pourquoi Angel?_

_Hermione: Ca a un rapport avec Harry, justement!!_

_Pansy: On va tout te raconter, tout ce que l'on sait sur Harry, ce qu'il a fait depuis qu'il est là et donc l'histoire du surnom Angel et ensuite ce sera à toi de tout nous raconter, ce que tu sais sur Harry._

_Neville: Ok, mais je voudrais savoir, pourquoi on doit tous, tout savoir sur Harry?_

_Albus: Ecoute moi, Neville. Je leur ai confié Harry, car tu sais comment il est..._

_A cette affirmation, le visage de Neville qui était devenu très serieux lorsqu'Albus avait pris la parole, pris une expression douloureuse, mais très vite il se reconcentra sur Albus. Les autres le regardaient le visage si serieux de Neville, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu._

_Albus: Mais pas seulement à eux, à toi aussi, tu le connais bien._

_Neville: Bien, bien... non pas vraiment, je ne lui ai vraiment parlé directement qu'une seule fois!_

_Albus: Oui, je sais, mais tu le connais mieux que nous, et j'ai confiance en toi je sais que tu vas être très bien pour Harry. Vous allez tous, profondément l'aider, surtout Draco et Neville..._

_Neville: Draco et moi? ... D'accord, si c'est vous qui le dîtes._

_Albus: Merci. Bien, maintenant jeunes gens, je vous dispense de cours cet après-midi, comme cela vous pourez faire visitez la fac à Neville, qui ne connait que les bâtiments du collège qui sont aussi sous ma direction, mais dans un autre secteur de la ville, pour ne pas que les étudiants soit géné par les collègiens/lycéens. Neville est dans votre classe, vous profiterez aussi de cet après midi de libre pour discuter de Harry et voir où il est et ce qu'il fait. Je compte sur vous._

_Sur ce, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le toit de la fac, là ils pourraient discuter tranquillement._


	6. Chapter 5

_Coucou! Je suis désolée, j'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps ce nouveau chapitre._

_Je ne sais plus quand est-ce que j'ai publié le dernier...je crois que c'était il y a environs deux semaines... enfin bref, désolée pour l'attente. _

_Voici le chapitre 5, vous allez en découvrir le passé d'Harry en détails, je vais d'ailleurs utiliser une méthode assez bizarre, je vais faire un énorme flash back d'Harry pour que ce soit plus facile à comprendre, mais c'est Neville qui raconte tout aux autres. _

_Ca donne un truc assez spécial, c'est raconté comme une histoire et en même temps, il y a des dialogues et les pensées d'Harry. En même, je ne peux pas faire autrement, vu que ses sentiments sont importants pour la suite! _

_Je pense donc qu'il sera plutôt long, mais comme cela le passé d'Harry n'aura plus aucun secret pour vous!! Et on pourra passer au "sauvetage" de l'âme de notre pauvre petit Ryry!! Par contre, vu que ce qui lui arrive et bin, ce n'est pas très joyeux... la suite le sera plus!!_

_BONNE LECTURE (des petites reviews?? pour me donner votre avis sur l'histoire, ou me poser des questions??)_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapitre 5:**_

_Ils s'installèrent tranquillement sur toit de la fac, Dray adossé contre la porte un pied sur le mur un peu en retrait. Neville était au centre en face de Dray, mais plus de 2 mètres les séparaient._

_A gauche de Nev', était allongé Ron, la tête sur les cuisses de Blaise, qui lui était assis les jambes tendues et croisées, et il jouait avec quelques mèches du roux._

_Et à droite, Hermione était assise jambe tendues, elle aussi, mais écartées car Pansy était allongée dans ses bras, la tête sur sa poitrine. Ils formaient une sorte de demi-cercle..._

_Neville les regarda tour à tour avec un air interrogateur..._

_Blaise:__ Tu as une question? N'hésite pas à la poser tu sais..._

_Nev':__ Je me demandais, apparemment s'il y avait des couples dans votre groupe, et..._

_Pansy:__ Notre groupe et aussi le tien maintenant Nev'!_

_Nev':__ Désolé c'est l'habitude, oui donc je disais, que je me demandais s'il y avait des couples dans NOTRE groupe d'ami, d'après ce que je vois, il semblerait que Blaise et Ron soit ensemble et Hermione et Pansy aussi... non?_

_Dray éclata de rire, mais de son rire moqueur bien sûr. Blaise, Ron, Hermione et Pansy le regardaient outrés et ahuris... _

_Nev':__ Bah, quoi, je me suis trompé? Vous savez moi ça ne me dérange absolument pas les couples homosexuels, qu'ils soient gays ou lesbiennes, d'ailleurs..._

_Dray:__ Toi, tu as vraiment changé, je suis sûr que avant tu aurais rougi comme une pivoine, si on t'avait di ça!!_

_Nev':__ C'est vrai, mais toi, tu es bi, Dray? Je me souviens qu'on collège, déjà tu sortais avec des filles et des mecs..._

_Dray:__ Ouais, c'est ça, mais je préfère quand même les mecs aux nanas... Bon, si vous restez avec cet air là encore longtemps, vous resterez coincer toute votre vie, avec cette expression absolument immonde, sur le visage...BEURK!_

_Les quatre concernés reprirent une expression à peu près normale !! Mais fixait toujours Neville._

_Nev':__ Je vous signale quand même, que même si vous n'avez pas l'air de mon avis, vous n'avez pas changés de position..._

_Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy:__ C'est seulement de l'amitié profonde, rien de plus et surtout aujourd'hui par vengeance!! Sinon..._

_Dray:__ Hermione serait dans les bras de Ron et Pansy dans ceux de Blaise!! Pfff, je n'y crois pas, que vous vous en vouliez encore pour cette dispute minable, vous êtes de vrais gamins!! Non, mais franchement, c'est bon, là!! Tsss..._

_Nev':__ Donc en fait, c'est Ron qui sort avec Hermione et Blaise avec Pansy, mais ils se sont disputés ce matin, et donc ils se vengent en étant dans les bras de l'autre...Faudra m'expliquer plus en détails..._

_Ron:__ Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas les avoir tes détails, car on va te raconter toute la matinée et comme c'est dedans, tu ne vas pas y coupé._

_Sur ce, ils racontèrent, toute leur matinée, puis la conclusion qu'ils avaient tirés au réfectoire, ainsi que celle avec Albus avant qu'il n'arrive. Ils parlèrent tous, tour à tour, racontèrent dans les moindres détails, à part Dray qui les écoutaient, mais n'ouvrais pas la bouche, même quand ils racontèrent pourquoi, ils l'appelaient "Angel". _

_Neville les écoutait très attentivement et était super concentré, il rigolait aux blagues et aux anecdotes de la matinée, mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, son visage se fermait et il posait plein de questions. Puis il réfléchissait longtemps à ce qu'on venait de lui dire et reposait des questions..._

_Quand ils eurent fini, Neville fixa Dray avec intensité..._

_Nev':__ Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen dans un premier temps d'abaisser les barrières d'Harry, et je commence à comprendre pourquoi Dumbledor, à dit qu'il comptait sur toi et moi, Dray... Mais d'abord, je vais vous racontez ce que je sais sur Harry... Je vous préviens ce n'est pas joyeux, et ce que Ron et Hermione ont dit sur les conditions d'Harry sont vrais, mais c'est BIEN pire que ça. Je connais tout sa vie dans les moindres détails, depuis la mort de ses parents..._

_Tous le regardèrent et attendaient la suite avec gravité et appréhension._

_Neville:__ Tout à commencer, le jour de son 6ème anniversaire, lorsque Voldemort s'est rendu chez les Potters..._

_

* * *

_

_Flashback:_

_Il était environs 8h00 du soir et James et Lily Potter s'apprêtait à coucher leur adorable petit garçon, Harry, qui venait tout juste d'avoir 6 ans aujourd'hui. Ils avaient passé une très bonne journée, Harry avait eu de beaux cadeaux et un gros gâteau d'anniversaire au chocolat. _

_Tout allait bien, Lily était entrain de raconter un conte à Harry, lorsqu'elle se figea soudain, et pris un air apeuré. Elle se leva d'un seul coup, au même moment James arrivait dans la chambre en courant, le même visage effrayé que sa femme. _

_Sans aucune parole, juste en se regardant, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient ressentit la même chose...Voldemort était non loin de chez eux, et ils faisaient exprès de ne pas transplaner directement, pour savourer leur terreur._

_James essaya de prévenir Dumbledor, mais Voldemort arriva, avant qu'il n'ait pu l'appeler par l'intermédiaire de leur cheminée. Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'Harry, ce dernier se demandait ce qu'il se passait._

_Harry:__ Maman? Maman! _

_Lily:__ ... Oui, mon chéri? _

_Harry:__ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Maman... Pourquoi tu tremble? Tu as peur de la méchante sorcière du livre? Tu sais maman, ce n'est qu'une histoire, ce n'est pas vrai... il ne faut pas avoir peur, moi, je n'ai pas peur..._

_Lily:__ Je sais, mon chéri... Harry, mon ange, mon bébé, écoute moi, d'accord...écoute moi, soit très attentif!_

_Harry:__ Maman, je t'écoute, mais tu me fais peur..._

_Lily:__ N'est pas peur, Harry, il faut que tu sois très courageux comme ton papa, d'accord. Bon, un très méchant monsieur va venir ici, et je veux que quoi qu'il arrive tu reste caché, ok? Il faut que tu me le promettes._

_Harry:__ Pourquoi le méchant monsieur, il vient chez nous?_

_Lily:__ Parce qu'il est méchant et qu'il veut se vengé... Tu sais, comme lorsque tu en voulais à Ron, parce qu'il avait mangé ta part de gâteau au chocolat et que pour te venger tu as bu son verre de grenadine..._

_Harry:__ Et le monsieur, il est pas content que papa et toi, vous ayez mangés sa part de gâteau au chocolat? Donc il vient ici, pour voler la bonne grenadine de maman, mais je ne veux pas, moi!! Parce que ta grenadine, maman, bah c'est la meilleur du monde d'abord!_

_Lily:__ Non, mon chéri, là c'est histoire compliquée, c'est une histoire de grand..._

_Harry:__ Mais je suis grand, d'abord, j'ai 6 ans!!_

_Lily:__ Oui mon ange, mais pas assez, il faut être comme papa et moi... Oh! Harry, ça y est, il est là. Cache toi, dans le placard mets cette cape, elle te rendra invisible, ne l'enlève pas d'accord, pas avant que le monsieur soit partit!! Tu reste caché, quoi que tu entendes, d'accord? Tu reste là, tu ne fais pas de bruit!!_

_Harry:__ Comme le roi du silence?_

_Lily:__ Oui, c'est ça, allez mon chéri, vas te cacher!!_

_Lily sera fort son fils contre elle, en retenant difficilement ses larmes..._

_Lily:__ Harry, je veux que tu sache que tu es une des meilleures chose qui nous soit arrivé à papa et à moi, Je veux que tu sache que papa et moi, on t'aime très très très fort, que tu es notre petit Harry à nous et nous voulons que tu sois heureux, ne t'inquiète pas , on sera toujours avec toi, même si tu ne nous voit plus..._

_Harry:__ Moi aussi maman!! Je vous aime très très très fort, avec un gros cœur, gros comme la maison... Mais maman, quand tu dis ça, j'ai l'impression que tu vas partir... tu ne vas pas partir, tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul? Hein, maman? Tu reste avec moi, pour toujours et papa aussi!! Sinon, moi je serais très triste, je ne veux pas que vous partiez, je veux rester avec vous!!!_

_Lily resserra encore son étreinte et lâcha son fils, cette fois en pleurant..._

_Lily:__ Je...sais...snif... mon ...cœur, snif... vas-y mon chéri, ...va te caché dans le placard!!_

_Sur ce, elle alla retrouvée James dans le salon, face à Voldemort... Les sorts fusaient partout dans la pièce, Lily était derrière son mari n'ayant pas de pouvoirs, elle avait des potions de soins qu'elle utilisait sur James._

_Mais Voldemort n'était pas seul, il était accompagné de deux de ses plus fidèles et puissants mangemorts Severus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy... James et Lily savaient que Rogue était un espion au service de Dumbledor, mais même si ce dernier était fort, son champ d'action était limité à cause de la présence de Voldemort, lui-même et de Lucius._

_Ils avaient convenu, une fois, dans le bureau de Dumbledor, que si jamais Voldemort venait attaquer chez eux, il fallait que Rogue protège Harry en priorité. _

_Les parents d'Harry après s'être battu pendant plus de deux heures, furent enfermés dans une sorte de bulle où la magie blanche ne fonctionnait pas. James n'avait plus sa baguette et Lily n'avait plus les potions de soin. Ils étaient ainsi, totalement à la merci de Voldemort._

_Ce dernier, avait senti une petite présence qui avait peur dans une autre pièce ..._

_Voldemort:__ Qui est dans l'autre pièce...REPOND POTTER!!_

_James:__ ..._

_Voldemort:__ Très bien, Severus!!_

_Severus:__ Oui, maître?_

_Voldemort:__ Vas me chercher le déchet qu'il y a dans la pièce d'à côté et qui est mort de peur, que je vois son visage déformé par la terreur que je lui inspire!!!_

_Et il éclata de rire, un rire à glacer le sang, froid... Severus sortit de la pièce en direction de la chambre d'Harry... Lorsque Severus entra dans la pièce, il entendit une petite respiration se coupée, se retenir pour ne pas faire de bruit..._

_Il avança vers le placard et en ouvrit les portes, il trouva la tête d'un petit garçon qui le regardait avec un mélange de peur et de défit, ce qui surprit un peu Severus... Le reste du corps d'Harry était caché sous la cape, il l'a retira, se leva d'un bond et fixa Severus..._

_Harry:__ C'est toi le méchant monsieur qui veut se venger de mon papa et de maman? Parce qu'ils ont mangés ta part de gâteau au chocolat? Tu sais ma maman m'a dit qu'il fallait savoir pardonner!! Alors laisse mon papa et ma maman tranquilles sinon, et bah moi, je me fâche!_

_Severus n'en revenait pas, ce gosse devant lui, venait de lui faire ma morale alors que cela faisait deux heures qu'il entendait ses parents hurlés!! Il n'eut rien le temps de dire que Lucius entra dans la pièce._

_Lucius:__ Sev', mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, par Salazar! Ca fait 5 minutes que le maître attend... oh! Ca alors, tu en as trouvé une bonne surprise... Comment tu t'appelle, déchet?_

_Harry:__ ... T'es un garçon ou une fille? En tout cas t'es pas beau, et t'as un drôle de sourire, on dirait que tu veux faire caca... tu sais les toilettes s'est au fond du couloir, il ne faut pas que tu fasses caca dans ta culotte, parce que ça va la salir et ton papa va pas être content!! Moi, je vais aux toilettes tout seul, je suis grand!!_

_Le visage de Lucius se déforma sous la haine, jamais personne ne l'avait humilié de la sorte, mais avant qu'il n'est pu lancer un sort, Harry était parti en courant dans le Harry arriva dans le salon, il se figea sur place. _

_Voldemort venaient de lancer un doloris très puissant sur James et Lily qui se tordaient de douleur en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler, la proximité de l'autre leur donnaient du courage. _

_Voldemort se tourna vers Harry, un sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres, ce qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Il s'adressa à Harry avec une voix doucereuse._

_Voldemort:__ Tiens, tiens, un mini-déchet, qu'il est mignon avec son air apeuré!! Comment t'appelles-tu?_

_Harry:__ Je m'appelle Harry James Potter!! Et moi je n'ai pas peur, d'abord et pourquoi tu fais mal à mes parents? C'est toi le méchant monsieur? T'es moche!! Moche et méchant, ta maman elle doit être triste et pas contente!!_

_Severus et Lucius venaient de rentrer dans le salon et avait assisté à la scène! Harry était droit et défiait leur maître du regard. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur, juste en colère._

_Lucius:__ Espèce de déchet insolant, tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresse, tu devrais être à genoux et lui demandé pardon._

_Harry:__ Et puis quoi encore, d'abord un Potter ne s'abaisse pas devant ceux qui n'en valent la peine, ceux qui sont méchant et MOCHE!! C'est mon papa qui l'a dit et mon papa, il a toujours raison!_

_James et Lily assistaient à la scène et ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'être très fiers de leur fils et de sourire, malheureusement Voldemort le remarqua._

_Voldemort:__ Cela vous fait rire peut être? Pas moi, et je vais de suite vous faire arrêter!!_

_Sur ce il lança un doloris sur Harry qui se retrouva projeté en arrière, le souffle coupé et une douleur insoutenable le traversait!! Lily hurla, James laissa un regard rempli de haine à Voldemort qui riait comme un damné._

_Voldemort:__ Et bien, voilà! C'est ce regard Potter que je voulais voir déformer ton visage!! C'est très divertissant et que se passe-t-il si je fais l'inverse? Hum... si je vous torture tout les deux devant votre gamin? _

_Et il éclata de nouveau de rire, suivit discrètement de Lucius, Severus aidait Harry à se relever._

_Lucius:__ Que fais-tu Sev'? Tu l'aide?_

_Severus:__ Je le relève pour qu'il puisse voir la scène..._

_Severus en profita, pour soigner discrètement Harry et arrêter les effets du doloris, puis il murmura à l'oreille du jeune garçon, qu'il était un gentil mais qu'il faisait semblant d'être méchant pour aider les gentils, mais que c'était un grand secret et qu'il fallait le dire à personne. _

_Harry lui promit de ne rien dire et fit semblant de souffrir encore. Ce qui étonna beaucoup Severus, ce gamin était très intelligent, il avait conscience que si Voldemort découvrait qu'il avait était soigné il le tuerait et Severus aussi. Il n'avait pourtant que 6 ans et déjà, on sentait qu'il était très réfléchit et fort psychologiquement..._

_Voldemort:__ Parfait!! Alors Harry James Potter regarde bien, tes parents souffrir, moi Lord Voldemort, le sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps, je vais faire mal à tes parents et je vais les tués lentement, pour qu'il souffre devant toi. Et tu ne peux pas les sauver, car trop faible, tu ne peux rien faire. Tu peux juste les regarder, c'est de ta faute, tu es faible!! Ils vont mourir à cause de toi!!_

_Harry:__ NON, NON! Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai!!! C'est toi qui leur fait du mal, ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas de ma faute!!_

_Voldemort se délectait de ses cris et de ses pleurs. Puis se tournant de nouveau vers James et Lily et leur jeta le doloris de trop, ce qui les acheva, mais juste avant qu'ils ferment à jamais les yeux, ils regardèrent avec un petit sourire, leur fils, leur grand garçon et dirent d'une même voix presque éteinte..._

_James et Lily:__ Nous t'aimons plus que tout, Harry, ne l'oublie jamais, nous t'aimons et te protégerons toujours même si tu ne nous voit pas, nous serons toujours là, ne t'inquiète pas... Nous sommes très fiers de toi... Nous espérons que tu auras une vie heureuse et que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aime et qui t'aimera du même amo ..._

_Et ils fermèrent les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ré-ouvrir. Harry hurla de rage et de douleur, il tomba à genoux près des corps de ses parents et Voldemort riait toujours comme un damné, sauf que cette fois-ci, il s'arrêta de rire. _

_Il sentait une puissance magique qui augmentait de seconde en seconde, il se retourna et vit le jeune Harry qui s'élevait doucement du sol, les joues marquées par les larmes, mais les yeux secs et ils lançaient à Voldemort, un regard profond de pure haine, il n'en avait jamais vu un d'une telle ampleur. _

_Une aura rouge sang enveloppa, Harry et d'une voix dangereusement doucereuse, qui donna des frissons aux mangemorts présent, même Voldemort ne pu les retenir, s'éleva..._

_Harry:__ TOI, espèce de vieux serpent tout moche!!! Tu viens de tuer mes parents devant moi, après que tu leur es fait très très mal, tu fais peur à tout le monde, mais moi, je ne suis pas comme tout le monde parce que, MOI, je n'ai pas peur de toi!!! _

_Brusquement la voix Harry claqua et il se mit à hurler, toutes les fenêtres volèrent en éclat, les meubles volaient dans tout les sens et allaient percuter durement le mur d'en face en explosant, de multitudes d'objets volaient autour d'Harry. _

_Lucius et Severus se couchèrent parterre pour éviter qu'un meuble ou autre chose ne les percutent. Voldemort lui, ne riait plus du tout et était debout au milieu de la pièce face à Harry, il avait mis en place un bouclier magique qui le protégeait. _

_Il regardait Harry, avec interrogation mais très sérieusement. Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas le tué tout de suite, vu ce qu'il dégageait déjà comme magie, alors qu'il n'avait rien, pas la moindre onde magique, tout à l'heure..._

_Harry:__ JE TE DETESTE!!! JE N'AI JAMAIS DETESTE ET NE DETESTERAIS JAMAIS QUELQU'UN AUTANT QUE TOI!!!! TU ME DEGOUTE!!! TU AS BEAU ÊTRE UN MECHANT FORT, JE M'EN FICHE, TU AS DIT QUE J'ETAIS FAIBLE ET BIEN JE VAIS DEVENIR FORT ET JE VIENDRAI TE TROUVER POUR TE FAIRE MAL COMME TU N'AS JAMAIS EU MAL!!!!! ET APRES JE TE TUERAIS!!!!!! COMME TU AS FAIT POUR MON PAPA ET MA MAMAN!!!!_

_Voldemort:__ Tu crois peut être que je vais te laisser vivre? Tss tss tss, c'est mal me connaître, Harry, tu es trop dangereux, tes parents t'ont donner leur pouvoir apparemment, je prends des risques si je te laisse en vie et puis c'est contre mes principes..._

_Severus:__ Maître, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le tuer, maintenant..._

_Lucius:__ Sev', comment ose-tu dire que les décisions du maître ne sont pas de bonnes idées!_

_Voldemort:__ Vas-y Severus, dis-moi pourquoi est-ce une mauvaise idée de le tuer maintenant, si c'est une mauvaise explication, je te tue..._

_Severus:__ Vu le potentiel magique qu'il a, il pourrait nous servir, il serait un puissant allié contre le ministère et ce n'est pas parce que vous ne pourriez pas le faire, maître, au contraire, mais cela vu évitera d'utiliser votre magie pour des déchets comme les moldus par exemple..._

_Voldemort:__ ... ce n'est pas complètement idiot... Doloris! C'était à moi d'avoir cette idée, mais comme elle était pas mal, et elle avait une explication à peu près valable, je ne te tuerais pas... Par contre...hum... je vais te lier à moi, Harry, comme cela je t'aiderais à venir vers moi..._

_Un sort fusa, Harry le reçu mais amoindrit grâce à la forte magie qui l'entourait, son front se mit à saigné abondement... il se retint de crier!_

_Severus:__ Merci, maître._

_Voldemort:__ Ah! Le ministère arrive trop tard, on va voir comment évolue le rejeton, on va le laisser là... Lucius vient avec moi, Severus tu reste jusqu'à l'arrivée du ministère, enfin bref tu fais comme d'habitude et tu nous rejoins après! A la prochaine, Harry James Potter!_

_Harry:__ JE N'IRAIS JAMAIS AVEC TOI!!_

_Severus:__ Oui, maître!_

_Sur ce Voldemort et Lucius transplanèrent. Harry s'effondra avec tout les objets de la pièce, les aurors entrèrent dans la pièce, tout ce qu'ils virent, c'est un grand homme en noir transplané avec un jeune garçon inanimé dans les bras. _

_Puis ils découvrirent le champ de bataille, repérèrent deux corps entrelacés, couverts de sang mais magnifique ensemble... Ils nettoyèrent la pièce, emportèrent les corps et fermèrent la maison, se demandant avec inquiétude si c'était la magie de celui-dont-ne -doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom qui était si dévastatrice, et aussi qui était cet homme avec ce jeune garçon..._

_Severus avait transplané dans le bureau de Dumbledor, celui-ci reconnu l'enfant immédiatement et l'amena à l'infirmerie de son établissement, Severus lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé... Harry fut soigné, mais le ministère voulait des explications, Severus retourna chez son maître juste avant que le ministre lui-même n'arrive. _

_Dumbledor lui raconta rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé. Le ministère embarqua Harry toujours inconscient, pour le protégeait comme il disait, Dumbledor le savait que c'était surtout car il avait peur que Voldemort ne le prenne..._

_Le ministère trouva qu'Harry avait une famille moldue, ils décidèrent de l'envoyer là-bas. Une semaine plus tard, Harry se réveillait dans une chambre en bazar et qui sentait mauvais. _

_Il entendit des voix qui venait d'en bas, il descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans un salon moche qui puait la nourriture grasse. Harry détestait déjà cet endroit et lui donnait l'envi de vomir, il voulait rentrer chez lui!_

_???:__ Harry, te voilà enfin, un vrai paresseux comme ma sœur! Allez dépêche toi viens ici!! Mon dieu, que tu es maigre, c'est laid!_

_Devant Harry se tenait une femme moche qui crachait plus qu'elle ne parlait, un homme énorme qui mangeait salement et ce qui, apparemment, était leur fils qui se gavait de chips, de hamburgers, de bonbons, de coca, de gâteaux..._

_Et un homme qui semblait tout aussi écœurer par la scène qu'Harry, l'homme en question se retourna vers Harry et lui fit un sourire forcé, ce que, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Harry remarqua._

_???:__ Bonjour, Harry. Est-ce que tu as bien dormi? Fais moi voir ton front, tu saignais beaucoup, lorsque .... Enfin bref. Oh! Je vois tu as cicatrisé, c'est bien._

_Harry:__ Vous êtes qui?_

_Henri:__ Ah pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Henri, je travaille pour le ministère, tu sais ce que c'est?_

_Harry:__ Mon papa disait tout le temps, qu'il n'y a que des gens bêtes au ministère, qu'ils ne se préoccupait que de leur carrière et ne disaient que des mensonges!_

_Henri:__ Ton papa t'a menti alors... le ministère aide les gens qui en ont besoin, et..._

_Harry:__ MON PAPA NE MENT JAMAIS!!!!!!_

_Henri fut projeté en arrière et percuta le mur de plein fouet. La famille cria et alla se caché sous la table en tremblant comme des feuilles... _

_Henri sonné se releva tant bien que mal et regarda Harry avec angoisse, mieux ne valait pas le contrarier, il ne contrôle pas sa magie..._

_Henri:__ Je... je suis désolé, Harry, calme toi...calme toi. Il faut que je te parle d'accord?_

_Harry hocha la tête. Il se calma et s'assit à même le sol, en regardant Henri droit dans les yeux. Ce qui déstabilisa ce dernier, comment ce gamin de 6 ans pouvait-il avoir autant de présence, si jeune et après le drame qui venait de se dérouler..._

_Henri:__ Harry, comme tu n'as plus de papa ni de maman... tu vas devoir rester avec cette famille moldue, tu ne dois pas faire de magie ici, et..._

_Harry:__ Je ne sais pas faire de magie, c'est maman qui m'a dit que j'étais comme elle, sans pouvoir..._

_Henri:__ Ton papa avant de mourir t'a donné tout ses pouvoirs et d'après Dumbledor tes parents t'ont fait cadeau, du plus puissant des pouvoirs; celui de l'amour, moi je n'y crois pas mais bon on m'a de te le dire..._

_Harry:__ Mon papa m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'écoute et que je fasse confiance à Mr. Dumbledor d'abord et pas au ministère!!_

_Henri:__ Ce n'est pas vr... euh... bref. Donc tu vas vivre avec la famille Dursley, maintenant ..._

_Harry:__ Je ne veux pas! Je veux retourner chez moi, je suis grand, je peux me débrouillé tout seul!!_

_Henri:__ Tu n'as pas le choix, Harry. Bon il faut que j'aille travailler, mais je reviendrai bientôt te revoir, pour voir si tout va bien, ok? Au revoir, Harry._

_Dès qu'Henri transplana, les "sourires" des visages des Dursley disparurent aussitôt et ils se retournèrent vers Harry._

_Pétunia:__ On est obligé de s'occuper d'une erreur de la nature comme toi, alors soit reconnaissant! Je m'appelle Pétunia et je suis ta tante, la sœur de ta mère._

_Vernon:__ C'est bon, il n'est pas idiot non plus, quoi que avec sa tête..._

_Pétunia:__ Manquerais plus que ça qu'il soit idiot!_

_Vernon:__ Moi je m'appelle Vernon, tu as intérêt à m'obéir, il n'y a pas de place pour les fainéants, ici._

_Dudley:__ Je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche, il a fait un truc bizarre au mec tout à l'heure..._

_Pétunia:__ C'est de la magie, mon petit canard en sucre. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as qu'à l'ignorer, c'est tout. Tu fais ce que tu veux, mon chéri. Viens, je vais te montrer ta "chambre". Voilà, tu dormiras ici désormais, dans ce placard et tu porteras les vêtements de Dudley, on ne va pas dépenser de l'argent pour toi._

_Harry regarda sa "chambre" avec appréhension et angoisse, la dernière fois qu'il avait du aller dans un placard, ses parents mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances devant ses yeux. A ce souvenir, son cœur se serra... Il voulait rentrer chez lui avec sa maman, son papa et voulait aller dormir dans sa belle chambre..._

_Vernon:__ Mais dépêche toi d'entrer là dedans, bon sang on n'a pas que ça à faire! Ah et si tu fais de la magie ici tu seras sévèrement puni!!_

_Sur ce, il poussa Harry à l'intérieur du placard et referma à clé, avant de se remettre à table. Harry commençait à paniquer les cris, la torture, le rire de Voldemort, tout lui revenait d'un seul coup, il se boucha les oreilles, mais rien n'y fit. _

_Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et il pleura longtemps en silence... Il avait réussit à trouver une mini lampe de chevet au-dessus de sa tête, elle lui donnait le minimum de lumière dont il avait besoin. Il commença à ranger le peu d'affaire qu'il avait..._

_Il n'avait aucun moyen pour se repérer dans le temps, depuis combien de temps était-il dans se placard des minutes, des heures, des jours, des mois?? Il n'en savait rien, il commençait à avoir très faim, envi d'aller au toilette mais surtout de se dégourdir les jambes. A 6 ans, le temps vous parez bien plus long... Il avait dormi trois fois déjà, mais combien de temps?_

_Il commençait à se dire qu'on l'avait oublié et qu'il allait mourir ici, au moins il irait rejoindre ses parents... Mais enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, la lumière aveugla Harry... Il venait de rester toute une après-midi et une nuit entière enfermer dans son placard, il avait faim, soif et mal partout._

_Pétunia:__ Allez sort de là, dépêche toi, si tu veux manger, va étendre le linge et plus vite que ça!_

_Harry:__ Il...il est où le linge?_

_Pétunia:__ Suis moi, je vais te montrer la maison et où se trouve tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour faire les corvées que je vais te donner! Mais je ne te les montre qu'une fois alors soit attentif! C'est compris?_

_Harry:__ Ok._

_Pétunia donna une très forte gifle à Harry, ses yeux lui lançaient des éclaires. Harry se tenait la joue d'une main et serrait très fort son t-shirt de l'autre pour ne pas pleurer..._

_Pétunia:__ On ne t'a jamais appris la politesse, erreur de la nature!! Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ça, tu dois me répondre "oui, tante Pétunia" et si jamais tu pleure, je te redonne une gifle je ne supporte pas les pleurnichards!! De plus, c'est pareil avec mon mari, tu lui répondras "oui, oncle Vernon". Tient, voilà une montre, elle est vieille mais elle marche, je vais te donner un emploi du temps que tu devras respecter à la lettre sinon, tu seras privé de repas! Tu as compris?_

_Harry:__ Oui, Tante Pétunia._

_Pétunia:__ Bah, tu vois quand tu veux. Allez maintenant suis moi, dépêche toi... _

_Jusqu'à 10h00, Pétunia montra à Harry, les différentes tâches qu'il devrait faire chaque jour, elle lui fit un emploi du temps qu'elle afficha à l'intérieur du placard. Ce dernier stipulait:_

_6h30:__ Lever._

_6h30-6h45:__ Douche __**(froide).**_

_6h45-7h00:__ Préparation du petit déjeuner, __**INTERDICTION**__ de piquer de la nourriture! (Tu mangeras deux petites tartines de beurre avec une petite tasse de thé, dans la cuisine.)_

_7h00-7h30:__ Vaisselle, débarrasse la table._

_7h30-10h00:__ Ménage de toute la maison._

_10h00-10h30:__ Faire une machine (linge) et étendre le linge._

_10h30-11h45:__ Prépare le déjeuner. (Le menu du déjeuner, sera affiché sur le tableau de la cuisine)._

_11h45-12h00:__ Mets la table et attend dans la cuisine. (Le repas doit être prêt pour midi pile)._

_12h00-13h30:__ Pendant que nous mangeons, tu feras les devoirs de Duldley (et si jamais c'est faux, gare à toi!)_

_13h30-13h45:__ Vaisselle et débarrasse la table._

_13h45-14h00:__ Tu mangeras un sandwich (jambon, beurre) que tu préparas toi-même (si je vois autre chose dans ton sandwich, gare à toi)._

_14h00-15h00:__ Rentre le linge, range la chambre de Dudley et nettoie le jardin ou la cave._

_15h00-17h00:__ Tu iras faire les courses, (la liste sera affichée sur le frigo). __**A pied!**_

_17h00-18h00:__ Tu feras les devoirs de Dudley._

_18h00-19h45:__ Prépare le diner._

_19h45-20h00:__ Mets la table et attend dans la cuisine. (le repas doit être prêt pour huit heure pile)._

_20h00-21h30:__ Pendant que nous mangeons, repassage._

_21h30-22h00:__ Débarrasse la table et mange la même chose qu'à midi._

_22h00:__ Coucher._

_Pétunia:__ Et tu commence maintenant, il est 10h00, dépêche toi! Tu feras ça, tous les jours, même le week-end!_

_Harry:__ Oui, tante Pétunia._

_Harry se retenait très difficilement de pleurer, mais il devait rester fort, il était grand et il fallait qu'il se venge! Heureusement qu'il savait lire et écrire, sinon pour les courses, les menus, les devoirs et même tout simplement l'emploi du temps, cela aurait été difficile..._

_Ooo_

_Cela faisait bientôt 6 ans maintenant, qu'il était chez les Dursley et qu'il subissait punitions, privations, humiliations, violence... Henri ou autre personne du ministère n'étaient passé voir comment allait Harry. _

_Ce dernier allait avoir 10 ans et il était méconnaissable, il était squelettique, petit, il n'avait presque pas grandit à cause du manque de nourriture saine et de la situation qu'il endurait. _

_Ses yeux ne reflétait plus aucun éclat, ses parents lui manquait terriblement, ses seuls amis Ron et Hermione aussi, et ça le minait de ne plus se souvenir de leur visage, cela faisait trop longtemps... Son cœur saignait et était à l'agonie, seul. Son corps était couvert de bleus et de cicatrices..._

_Ooo_

_Puis une nuit, Harry se réveilla une fois de plus en sueur, sa cicatrice le brulait, il avait mal très mal, il avait beau y être habitué, rien n'y faisait il avait toujours aussi mal!! Il entendit un bruit provenant du salon et un grand courant d'air froid envahir tout le rez-de-chaussée. _

_Doucement, Harry sortit de son placard et se rendit dans le salon, il avait la sensation d'avoir déjà ressentit ça auparavant... Qu'est-ce que c'était? _

_Arrivé au salon, il se figea sur place devant lui se tenait un(e) grand(e) homme (femme) blond(e), Harry ne savait toujours pas si cette personne était un homme ou femme vu qu'il ne l'avait revu depuis cette fameuse nuit qu'il essayait en vain d'oublier depuis 5 ans. Mais en le revoyant devant lui maintenant, c'était un homme. _

_En effet, Lucius Malfoy était dans le salon, assis sur un des canapés et regardait Harry d'un air dégouté. De toute façon, quoi attendre d'autre de quelqu'un qui n'aime que la perfection. Harry le regarda avec indifférence, il était fatigué, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Tout ce qui se passer autour de lui, l'indifférait. Il était vide, seul et souffrait en silence._

_Lucius:__ Potter? C'est bien toi, Harry James Potter?_

_Harry:__ Oui, c'est moi, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?!_

_Lucius:__ Je vois que tu es bien traité chez les molus._

_Harry:__ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?_

_Licius:__ Le maître veux que nous rejoigne, et..._

_Harry:__ Pourquoi je vous rejoindrais?_

_Lucius:__ ... Pour te venger de ces moldus, pour te venger de ce qu'ils te font subir. Tu deviendrais puissant, très puissant, le maître t'apprendra à utiliser la magie._

_Harry:__ ..._

_Lucius:__ Alors?_

_Harry:__ Ai-je le choix? Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'impression, vous tenez une baguette dans votre main, prête à être utiliser, alors que moi je n'ai rien pour me défendre, je me trompe?_

_Lucius:__ ... Tu es intelligent...non en effet tu n'as pas le choix, soit tu viens avec moi de grès, soit de force. De plus, il faut que tu te soumettes à notre maître ou sinon j'ai la charge de te torturer jusqu'à que tu cède ou que meurt._

_Harry:__ ... Si je viens avec vous c'est pour me venger de votre maître d'avoir tués mes parents._

_Lucius:__ Encore cette vieille histoire, tu n'as toujours pas tourné la page, tss tss tss, j'ai moi-même tués mes parents et je ne l'ai jamais regretté._

_Harry:__ Voilà donc, la raison de votre insensibilité, en même temps, vu votre tête et le balais que vous avez dans le cul, c'est sur que vos parents devaient être des cas extrêmes. Moi, mes parents n'étaient surement pas comme les vôtres ce qui explique pourquoi nous si différents._

_Lucius:__ Doloris!_

_Harry reçu le sort de plein fouet mais il ne broncha pas, il serra juste les dents. Il était tellement habitué à la douleur que ce doloris ne l'avait presque pas ébranlé. Il eu un pauvre sourire, l'air de dire j'ai déjà trop souffert pour que tu puisses me faire quelque chose, ce qui énerva de plus en plus Lucius. Il s'avança vers Harry, lui pris violemment le bras et ils transplanèrent au manoir Malfoy._

_Lucius poussa Harry jusqu'aux cachots au sous sol. Il l'attacha avec des chaines dans une cellule, la séance de tortures allait commencer, un long sourire sadique vint déformer le visage de Lucius..._

_Lucius:__ Comme tu vois, j'ai beaucoup d'équipement à ma disposition pour te torturer longuement et ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es qu'un gamin de bientôt 10 ans, que je vais être plus gentil... Alors Harry? Qu'as tu choisi? Hum? Tu vas te soumettre ou m'obliger à user de tout ce bel équipement? Hein, Harry._

_Harry:__ C'est con ça, si "Voldy" n'avait pas tués mes parents, qu'ils soient mort naturellement ou dans un accident et qu'on m'aurait, suite à ça, envoyé chez les Dursley, et bien, je pense que j'aurais de grès rejoint "Voldy" et sa troupe masqué, le problème si qu'il a bien tué mes parents et que bah, je ne peux lui pardonner. Quelle ironie du sort, franchement..._

_Lucius:__ Je t'interdis de manquer de respect envers nous et surtout envers le maître, Harry. De plus tu n'es en bonne position pour le faire, je vais vite de faire perdre cet arrogance!_

_Lucius commença par le frapper avec une masse, puis un fouet, ensuite il le déshabilla entièrement, lui donna des coups de pied. Il prit un couteau et effleura la peau de son ventre, de son échine, juste assez pour qu'il commence à saigner, il fit de même sur le cou d'Harry, puis descendit le long du torse. _

_Et d'un seul coup, il lui enfonça le couteau dans la cuisse, Harry serra les dents, émit une plainte sourde étouffé par dans sa gorge et ferma les yeux sous la douleur. Il les ré-ouvrit brusquement quand il sentit le couteau remuer violement dans la plaie._

_Les coups de Lucius redoublaient de force, car ce dernier enrageait qu'Harry ne crie pas. Puis il lui vint une idée qui dégouterait Harry de lui-même. Il allait le violer!_

_Il enleva son pantalon et son sous-vêtement est se plaça derrière Harry, ce dernier ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, car il était presque inconscient. Lucius était déjà en érection car voir quelqu'un souffrir de ses mains, l'excitait plus que n'importe qui... _

_Il s'enfonça en Harry d'un seul coup, sans aucune préparation, ni aucun lubrifiant quelconque. Harry cria, il avait l'impression d'être déchirer en deux, d'être sali, souillé. Il vomit. _

_Lucius que ce spectacle excitait de plus en plus, fit des violents coups de boutoir, se délectant des hurlements d'Harry. Il jouit en lui, ce qui refit vomir Harry. Lucius se nettoya à l'aide d'un sort, se rhabilla et sortit de la cellule, laissant Harry nu, en sang et inconscient._

_Ooo_

_Cela faisait deux mois qu'Harry subissait chaque jour, le même "rituel" imposé par Lucius pour qu'il cède ... Deux mois, qu'il n'était plus rien que rien! Il n'était plus qu'un bout de chaire ensanglanté... _

_Aujourd'hui, Lucius avait été particulièrement dur, car primo c'était l'anniversaire d'Harry et secundo c'était donc aussi celui de la mort de ces parents. Licius s'était fait un plaisir de le lui rappeler._

_Mais c'est aujourd'hui aussi qu'Harry la connaissance de Draco... Ce dernier avait été réveillé par les cris d'Harry et de son père qui avaient résonnés dans tout le manoir. Draco s'était donc inquiété et était descendu sans faire de bruit dans les cachots, où il avait vu son père sortir d'une cellule, des traces de sang partout sur son corps, pendant un instant, il s'était demandé si s'était celui de son père. _

_Il aurait bien aimé, d'ailleurs il haïssait déjà son père, il était très sévère, et il ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui faire mal.__Mais il se figea d'horreur dès qu'il vit Harry, il se demanda même si c'était humain... _

_Il attendit que son père soit bien partit et s'approcha doucement de la cellule... Harry releva la tête et vit un ange pour la première fois de sa vie et lui sourit et s'évanouit en murmurant qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et qu'il était content d'un avoir vu un avant de mourir._

_Draco qui l'avait entendu, fut profondément marqué par ses paroles et par son état. Il se demandait qui il était, il devait avoir son âge ou un peu moins vu sa taille... Mais ce qui troubla le plus Draco se fut le vert émeraude de ses yeux, un petit éclat avait brillé dans ses magnifiques yeux profonds, le temps qu'il le regarde._

_Draco décida d'en parler à son parrain le lendemain, il n'avait confiance qu'en lui, ils s'entendaient bien.__Quand Severus apprit qu'un enfant aux yeux émeraude était mourant dans un sale état dans les cachots Malfoys, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. _

_Il appela Dumbledor, dès que son filleul fut partit. Le directeur contacta de suite le ministère pour savoir si Harry était toujours chez sa famille moldue, ce à quoi le ministre répondit qu'il n'était pas allé vérifier depuis qu'il l'avait confié à sa famille vu qu'il ne risquait rien là bas..._

_Dumbledor perdit immédiatement sa patience légendaire et cria au ministre, qu'Harry selon un de ses espions était enfermé depuis deux mois dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy et qu'il était mourant! _

_Que le ministre n'était qu'un imbécile doublé d'un irresponsable!! Sur ces douces paroles, il raccrocha au nez du ministre, transplana dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy, la famille étant absente, il n'eut aucun mal à déjouer tout les sorts protecteurs._

_Quand il vit Harry, il eut un haut-le-cœur. Il le fit voler à l'aide d'un sort et transplana à St Mangouste. Trop tard, Harry était tombé dans le coma. Son corps, son esprit et son cœur ayant trop souffert..._

_Ooo_

_Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, six mois après, il était sauf, mais toujours aussi squelettique et profondément marqué par son enfance... Il n'avait que 10 ans et demi et pourtant il pensait, réfléchissait comme un adulte. _

_Les familles Weasley et Granger avaient été prévenus par Dumbledor qu'Harry était dans le coma à l'hôpital mais ils ne savaient pourquoi. C'est d'ailleurs à partir de ce moment que ces deux familles commencèrent à harceler le ministre à propos d'Harry._

_Ce dernier avait été pris en charge dès sa sortie, contre tout les avis, par le ministère. Harry avait donc commencé à pratiquer la magie... Il s'en sortait très bien, apprenait très vite, obéissait à tout les ordres, ce qui plaisait beaucoup au ministre, qui ne le considérait pas comme un enfant, mais comme une arme... _

_Il continua ainsi pendant 5 ans, complètement renfermé, plongeait en permanence dans ses pensées, cauchemardant toutes les nuits à cause des scènes de tortures de plus en plus sadiques envoyé par Voldemort... _

_Jusqu'au jour où il rencontra Doryan (1), ce jeune garçon aidait son père de temps en temps au ministère et il avait approché pour la première fois, Harry alors que ce dernier se rendait dans sa chambre..._

_Doryan:__ Salut, je m'appelle Doryan, j'ai 15 ans. Je te vois souvent ici, qu'est-ce que tu y fais? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret._

_Harry fut surpris qu'on lui pose des questions, d'habitude on lui donne que des ordres... Mais étrangement ce garçon lui inspirait confiance chose qu'il n'avait pas eue en quelqu'un depuis longtemps..._

_Harry:__ Je... je m'appelle Harry, j'ai 15 ans et je suis souvent ici, car j'habite ici..._

_Doryan:__ Tu habite au ministère??? C'est bizarre, en tout cas ça doit pas être drôle... Tu y fais quoi toute la journée, au juste? Il n'y a rien à faire pour les ados ici... Et tu as de la famille ici?_

_Harry:__ J'apprends la magie et me prépare à combattre... Et je n'ai plus de famille, mes parents sont mort quand j'avais 6 ans._

_Doryan:__ Oups, désolé! Je... je ne savais pas... Tu...tu dois te préparer à combattre qui?_

_Harry:__ Voldemort... Celui qui a tués des beaucoup de personnes, y comprit mes parents._

_Doryan:__ Vol... Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom? Sérieux?_

_Harry:__ Oui, Voldemort, quoi._

_Doryan:__ ... tu l'as déjà vu?_

_Harry:__ Oui, quand il a torturé puis tué mes parents devant moi, le jour de mes 6 ans..._

_Doryan:__ Ah... euh... excuse moi, ça doit être douloureux d'en parler en plus à un inconnu..._

_Harry:__ Je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne avant toi... je crois que ça me fais du bien... en plus, je ne sais pourquoi mais tu m'as tout de suite mis en confiance, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive..._

_Doryan:__ Tu veux tout me raconter, tu sais ça ne me gêne pas du tout. D'ailleurs ça me ferait plaisir de devenir ton ami... enfin si tu veux bien._

_Harry:__ Je n'ai pas eu d'amis depuis longtemps...euh... on va...euh... discuter dans ma chambre?_

_Doryan:__ Ok, je te suis..._

_Ooo_

_Depuis Doryan passa beaucoup de temps avec Harry, il le consolait, lui remontait le moral, lui redonna l'appétit. Il y eu un vrai changement chez le brun. Il avait repris du poids, beaucoup grandit, ses yeux étaient redevenu expressif et il riait même quelque fois, mais seulement devant Doryan. _

_Ils dormaient toutes les nuits ensembles, Doryan le rassurait après ses cauchemars, il était très doux, gentils et affectueux envers Harry._

_Le ministre d'abord rétissant au propos de Doryan, était finalement très content de ce changement, car maintenant il pouvait faire de la "pub" auprès des journaux, comme quoi Harry était le sauveur, le survivant, l'espoir contre le mage noir ..._

_De plus, il put rassurer Dumbledor en lui envoyant des photos d'Harry, en bonne santé et souriant, pour qu'il stop les harcèlements des familles Granger et Weasley. Harry rencontra même son parrain, Sirius dont il ne savait même pas l'existence._

_Leur première rencontre se passa très bien, Sirius était très gentil, Harry l'adorait et Sirius aimait beaucoup Harry et Doryan. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux et cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était arrivé à Harry. _

_C'est d'ailleurs après cette première rencontre avec Sirius, que les relations entre Doryan et Harry se sont modifiées... Ils sont devenus amants et resplendissaient de bonheur, ils étaient tout le temps coller l'un à l'autre, on ne les séparait que très difficilement. _

_Ils mangeaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble, se douchaient, s'entrainaient, allaient voir Sirius ensemble, enfin bref ils faisaient tout ensemble!! Malheureusement, les meilleurs choses ont une fin et ça Harry l'a bien comprit. _

_Mais quand, en plus, celui qui vous le fait comprendre s'appelle Voldemort, je peux vous assurez que vous le gardez graver à jamais dans votre mémoire._

_Ooo_

_C'était le jour du 16ème anniversaire d'Harry, ce dernier ne le fêtait jamais car c'est aussi le jour de la mort de ses parents. Il était couché avec Doryan, dans ses bras, quand sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler. _

_Il cria et se releva d'un coup, faisant sursauter Doryan. Ce dernier s'inquiéta, tout de suite, pour Harry et commença à le rassurer, à le prendre dans ses bras. Harry tremblait et s'accrochait, presque convulsivement à Doryan, qui lui, se demandait la raison de cette soudaine frayeur... Soudain, Doryan se figea et resserra son étreinte autour d'Harry._

_Voledemort se tenait devant leur lit, un sourire aux lèvres..._

_Voldemort:__ Comme c'est mignon! Harry, je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur de moi? C'est bien ce que tu as dit, il y a exactement 11 ans, tu te souviens? Ah, mais bien sur que tu te souviens, et tu devrais me remercier car c'est grâce à moi que tu revis cette scène presque chaque nuit, au moins tu ne peux oublier tes parents!!_

_Doryan:__ Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à Harry?_

_Voldemort:__ Tiens, tiens, tiens. En voilà, un jeune homme courageux, tu as bon goût Harry. Mais crois-tu qu'il le restera si je lui fais ça? Hum... DOLORIS!_

_Doryan hurla mais ne lâcha pas Harry, ce dernier s'était relevé et regardait avec une terreur infinie dans le regard Doryan qui tremblait sous la douleur mais qui continuait à fixer Voldemort avec défi._

_Harry:__ Arrête, c'est à moi que tu en veux, pas à lui alors laisse le tranquille!! Et tu ne m'a jamais et tu ne me feras jamais peur, Voldemort!!_

_Doryan:__ Alors...c'est...c'est lui... Vol...celui-dont-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom? C'est lui qui t'as pourri la vie jusqu'ici, Harry?_

_Voldemort:__ Oui, c'est moi! Je ne me savais pas si célèbre, ravie que tu ais parlé de moi, Harry. Mais, si je suis venu aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai appris que c'était ton anniversaire, le même jour que celui de la mort de tes parents, pauvre Harry! Mais, je suis très gentil, n'est-ce pas, alors je me suis déplacé en personne pour toi, pour te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire._

_Harry:__ Justement, "Voldy" c'est trop gentil, je ne peux accepter, ne me l'offre pas et repart aussi vite que tu es venu!_

_Doryan:__ Comment tu l'as appelé ?! Je n'avais jamais entendu ça!_

_Voldemort:__ Je ne suis pas patient! Et donc que tu le veuille ou non, je vais t'offrir le plus beau cadeau que tu n'as jamais reçu!! Stupéfix!_

_Doryan:__ HARRY!!!!!!_

_Voldemort:__ Ne t'inquiète pas, il voit et il entend tout, mais il ne peut pas bouger! Cela serait tellement dommage qu'il ne voit pas mon cadeau, n'est-ce pas? Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi! Harry, regarde bien! Voici mon cadeau, Doloris!_

_Doryan se retrouva projeté en arrière et alla frapper violemment le mur, sa tête se mit à saigner. Voldemort commença à rire et à torturer Doryan devant Harry, qui ne pouvait rien faire, sauf regarder et pleurer! Il pleurait de rage et de désespoir! Pourquoi à chaque qu'il commençait à être heureux de vivre, on venait lui arracher ces "quelles miettes de bonheur"! (2)_

_Le bonheur, ce mot sonnait faux aux oreilles d'Harry, pourquoi s'acharnait-on sur lui... Harry essayait de toutes ses forces de se libérer du sort qui le retenait, il fallait qu'il sauve Doryan, il le fallait!! Ce dernier subissait les assauts de plus en plus violents de Voldemort, qui lui rigolait comme un dément et répétait sans cesse, que c'était la faute d'Harry s'il souffrait aujourd'hui, que son amour était un poison, une malédiction et que si on restait près de lui, on finissait toujours par mourir dans d'atroces souffrances._

_Doryan qui savait que c'était une ruse pour qu'il haïsse Harry et que cela le brise. Il ne l'écoutait donc pas, mais il savait qu'Harry était encore très fragile et que lui croyait mot sur mot, ce que Voldemort disait. Doryan se jeta sur Harry le prenant dans ses bras avec toutes ses dernières forces, subissant toujours les attaques de Voldemort mais de dos! Il saignait et souffrait beaucoup, mais ne se plaignait pas._

_Il fit un sourire triste à Harry et lui chuchota..._

_Doryan:__ Harry écoute moi, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours! ... Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne te détesterais. Cette année passé avec toi a été, la plus belle de toute ma vie, ... et ne laisse personne dire le contraire, PERSONNE! ... N'écoute pas ce qu'il te dit, il le dit juste pour te faire du mal, écoute plutôt ... ceux qui te veulent du bien comme Sirius, Dumbledor ou moi, OK? ... Pas les autres, pas ceux qui te veulent du mal ou ceux ... qui ne te considèrent que comme le sauveur, une arme salvatrice et non... comme un humain sensible et fragile! Fait... fait le pour... moi, tu me le pro... promets? Je... je t'aime Harry, ne ...l'oubli pas. J'espère que tu... trouveras une nouvelle fois... l'amour et le bonheur, tu...tu le mérite, Harry...ne ... ne doute jamais de cela!! Je... ne veux pas que... mon fantôme te hante,... mon ange,... je ne veux... pas qu'il t'empêche... de vivre un nouveau... bonheur auprès de quelqu'un... qui t'aimeras... comme tu l'aimeras! ...Je ... je vais devenir ... ton ange gardien, Harry, ... comme cela il ne... t'arrivera plus ... d'atrocité comme celle là... Je t'aime Har... ._

_Doryan dont le souffle était devenu plus laborieux, ne put finir sa phrase, un énième doloris venait de le frapper de plein fouet, ce fut le dernier. Toujours un sourire aux lèvres pour Harry, Doryan tomba au sol, ses yeux se fermant pour un sommeil infini._

_Harry hurla toute sa douleur, sa magie se libéra d'un coup, et comme 11 ans auparavant Voldemort se retrouva projeté contre le mur, tout les objets volaient autour d'Harry qui était à un mètre du sol, une aura rouge sang l'enveloppait, mais cette fois ses yeux étaient de la même couleur. Ces années d'entrainement l'avait rendu plus fort et cela ressentait dans l'immense onde magique qui se dégageait de lui. Harry portait dans ses bras le corps ensanglanté de Doryan, Voldemort se releva et fit fasse à Harry, il sourit devant ce spectacle._

_Voldemort:__ Voilà Harry, c'est ce regard, oui ce regard que j'aime, c'est celui qui te vas le mieux, Harry! La haine, c'est ce sentiment, que tu dois avoir en permanence dans ton cœur, car c'est avec celui là, que tu viendras me rejoindre._

_Harry:__ Tu vas mourir, tu vas payer!! Je vais te faire souffrir, oui, souffrir, longuement, atrocement, tu vas payer, Voldemort, oh! Oui tu vas payer!_

_En disant cela, Harry avait penché la tête sur le côté et un large sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres._

_Voldemort:__ Oh! Tu dépasse toutes mes espérances, Harry, regarde toi dans une glace. Avec cette tête, tu rivalises avec moi, tu sais! Tu fais peur... Mais, je suis désolé, tu vas devoir attendre pour te venger, car il faut que j'y aille, des centaines de victimes sont impatientes que je leur rende une petite visite... De plus, tes amis, les aurors du ministère vont arrivés d'une seconde à l'autre! Qu'ils sont lents à se regrouper, même en étant déjà dans le ministère, il leur faut une demi-heure! C'est peut être, parce que c'est moi, l'ennemi? Je suis trop puissant!!! A la prochaine, Harry!_

_Voldemort transplana, Harry avait perdu son sourire et affichait un visage de pure haine. Il hurla, sa magie se déchainant encore une fois, sauf qu'on même moment les aurors entraient dans la pièce, ils furent tous projetés sur le même mur que Voldemort, quelque minutes plutôt, sauf qu'ils étaient comme cloués à ce mur, ils regardaient avec terreur Harry. _

_Ce dernier tenait toujours Doryan inerte dans ses bras. Il parla en murmurant, ce qui fit frissonnés tout les aurors présent dans la pièce, ils tremblaient de tous leurs membres. Harry était terrifiant! Il venait de retrouver son sourire sadique!_

_Harry:__ Alors? Vous avez trois secondes pour m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez mis, plus d'une demi-heure, pour arriver jusqu'ici, alors que nous sommes déjà au ministère! Tien! Mais voilà, une tête qui me semble vaguement familière, comment tu t'appelle, déjà?_

_Henri:__ C'est moi, Harry, tu sais celui qui t'as gentiment accompagné chez ta famille moldue, Henri!_

_Harry:__ Ah mais oui, Henri! Celui qui m'a gentiment laissé pourrir chez ma famille moldue, qui a dit qu'il viendrait souvent me voir pour que tout allé bien. Merci, je te dois 6 ans et deux mois de tortures, de violence, de solitude, de souillures aussi! D'abord chez les Durdleys puis chez les Malfoys! Vraiment merci, et tu te dis un des plus haut gradés au ministère, mon dieu je n'ose imaginer, les hiérarchies en-dessous! Ah quand mon père disait que c'était tous des cons au ministère qui ne pensaient qu'à eux et leur carrière! Et après tout ça, Henri, ose me dire que mon père mentait!_

_Henri:__ Harry... je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne savais pas, ils avaient l'air gentils, tu sais!_

_Harry:__ Désolé? TU ES DESOLE! Et tu crois, quoi! Que je vais te pardonné comme ça? Hum, je veux te dire une chose, j'ai fais une liste de personne que je détestais le plus et dont j'allais me venger en les torturants puis les tuants, tu vois Voldemort peut parfois être un bon exemple, quelle ironie du sort! Ma liste commence par Voldemort puis Lucius, ma famille moldue et toi! Je pense que ma liste va se rallongé... je vais peut être rajouté le ministre. En tout cas, s'il s'occupe de tout le monde comme de moi, je n'imagine même pas la misère qui doit régner partout!_

_Henri:__ Calme toi, Harry... calmes toi, tu es aveuglé par la colère, tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis!_

_Harry:__ Oh! Vraiment? Tu veux vérifier? Je le pense tellement fort ce que je dis, que je pourrais te tuer sans te toucher, si je ne retenais pas! Démonstration!_

_Un crack sourd se fit entendre, suivit d'un hurlement de douleur! Le bras d'Henri formait un angle droit au niveau du coude, mais dans l'autre sens que celui naturel._

_Harry:__ Alors? Sa y est, tu me prends enfin au sérieux? Mais vois-tu, ta douleur, n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai subit, en silence de surcroit! Parce que vois-tu, plus je criais plus on continuait... Si j'appliquais ce procédé, hum? Tu crois que t'y arrivera?_

_Henri:__ Non, Harry, s'il te plaît ne fait pas!_

_Harry:__ Tu crois que moi, on m'écoutait quand je les suppliais d'arrêter? Tu commence sérieusement à m'énerver, tu sais?_

_Soudain Harry s'arrêta net de parler et fixait quelque chose à côté d'eux. Tout, ce qui volait autour d'Harry retomba lourdement sur le sol, il redescendit aussi au sol, ses yeux redevinrent normaux et son aura disparut. _

_Les aurors retombèrent eux aussi sur le sol. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, un peu sonnés, ils regardèrent ce qui avait arrêté Harry. Sirius se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, ou plutôt du moins ce qu'il en restait et fixait Harry avec un petit sourire triste. _

_Harry resta quelques secondes immobile puis courra vers Sirius toujours Doryan dans les bras. Il pleura longtemps dans les bras de Sirius, qui renvoya vite fait les aurors, qui ne se firent pas prier._

_Ooo_

_Pendant plus de deux mois, Harry essayait presque tous les jours de se suicider, mais Dumbledor, qui lui avait rendu visite une fois, lui avait lancé un sort qui le soignait automatiquement, de plus, Sirius était tout le temps aux côtés d'Harry, pour le surveiller, lui remonter le moral... _

_Harry se forçait à manger pour ne pas inquiété son parrain, mais il vomissait souvent, cauchemardait toutes les nuits, si bien qu'il ne dormait plus du tout, de toute façon, son lit froid et vide lui rappelait toujours plus cruellement son manque de Doryan. Son amour qui souriait, riait, lui remontait le moral, le rassurait. Harry allait tout les jours pleurer sur sa tombe._

_Puis, Sirius l'a convaincu de reprendre l'entrainement, ce qu'il a fait, jusqu'au combat final contre Volemort, il y a deux mois. _

_Il fut long et très violent, Harry faillit perdre mais d'un coup, il avait commencé à parler tout seul, apparemment à ses parents et à Doryan, comme s'ils étaient vraiment en face de lui. Harry a versé une et une seule larme, puis à jeter un sort encore inconnu auparavant, qui à achever Voldemort..._

_

* * *

_

_Neville:__ ... Il est resté un mois et demi à l'hôpital, puis il a été récupérer, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, chez Sirius._

_Ils se retenaient, tous de vomir!_

_Les filles pleuraient silencieusement, Ron et Blaise affichaient une mine révolté et horrifié, Draco, lui, fit le plus gros effort sur lui-même de toute sa vie, pour garder un visage neutre. Mais de tous, c'était bien lui le plus touché, il haïssait son père et n'avait rien avoir avec lui, mais il se sentait tout de même un peu coupable... _

_Voilà d'où venait, donc cette sensation bizarre, qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'Harry, lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait à un ange, ce matin, une sensation de déjà vu... _

_Ce récit lui avait douloureusement rappelé l'image, qui l'avait hanté pendant deux ans après l'avoir vu, ce jeune garçon blessé dans les cachots. Mais en plus, savoir ce qu'il avait vécu avant ça et qu'aujourd'hui, Harry était près de lui, ça renforçait ce sentiment de culpabilité._

_Neville:__ Voilà toute l'histoire du célèbre Harry Potter._

_Hermione:__ Mais ... mais ... c'est absolument immonde!_

_Pansy:__ Comment en seulement 19 ans d'existence, on peut avoir vécu autant d'atrocité!! C'est absolument inimaginable!!_

_???:__ Quand on s'appelle Harry James Potter, c'est possible ..._

_Tous se figèrent sur place devant la personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte et qui les regardaient avec une tristesse infinie dans le regard. Dray, qui s'était retenue de justesse de tomber, se retourna vivement pour dire sa façon de penser, à la personne qui arrivait au mauvais moment et qui n'avait rien à faire ici, sauf que quand il vit de qui il s'agissait ..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_OUF!!! J'ai eu tellement de mal à ce que ce chapitre soit compréhensible, il est indéniablement plus long que les autres, ça fait bizarre!!! C'est pas du tout égal ... tant pis, j'espère que vous me pardonnez, mais je ne pouvais pas le coupé en deux ce chapitre!! Bon, voilà vous savez tout sur Harry!! _

_Mais qui est la personne, qui vient d'arrivée? J'attends vos propositions!! Kiss à tous et à toutes, merci d'avoir attendu et lu ce chapitre!!! ^^_

_(1) J'ai choisi ce prénom, car je voulais faire une dédicace à Mambanoir et à sa fic Descendance, qui est absolument génial. Et, donc, dans cette fic, le petit Doryan est le fils de Dray... Je ne vous en dis pas plus, si ce n'est : ALLEZ LA LIRE, ELLE EST TROP BIEN!!!!!! ^^ Voilà kiss à toi, mambanoir!!_

_(2) Cette phrase n'est pas de moi, mais d'__Antigone__ de Jean Anouilh. En fait, à ce moment là, je pensais à ma prof de français, à qui j'ai demandé de lire ma fic, pour qu'elle me donne son avis!! Merci beaucoup, madame, ça me fait très plaisir, que vous acceptiez de prendre le temps de lire cette fic!!! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Coucou, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre encore un peu triste, mais choses commencent trèèèèès lentement à changer... D'après plusieurs reviews, ce serait mieux si je n'écrivais les répliques de mes persos dans le style théâtrale, mais plutôt normalement comme dans les romans avec des verbes introducteurs de paroles. Je ne le faisais pas parce que j'avais peur des répétitions de mes verbes de paroles..._

_Mais, je vais dans ce chapitre écrire mes dialogues avec des verbes de paroles et vous allez me donner votre avis... Si vous préférez avec les verbes de paroles ou le style théâtrale, lequel est le plus facile et agréable à lire. MERCI._

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, sa me fait super plaisir!! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira!!!_

_Kiss._

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 6:_

_Ils s'étaient tous figés, la dernière personne qu'ils penseraient voir ici, se tenait debout devant eux, les yeux remplis de tristesse mais aussi de colère et d'interrogation._

_-Harry?!?!?!?!?! S'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps._

_-Je...Enfin...tu...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Ron ahuri._

_- Je suis venu prendre l'air, mais je ne m'attendais pas à autant de monde et surtout en pleine discution ... assez comment dire... confidentiel? apparemment... déclara Harry._

_-Je...tu as entendu ce que l'on a dit? interrogea Hermione._

_- Je suis là depuis que Neville a commencé à raconter MA vie!!_

_-Harry, comment vas tu? Cela fait un bout de temps qu'on ne sait pas vu!_

_- De quel droit as tu raconté ma vie, Nev'! Je te faisais confiance, si j'ai envi de la raconter, je la raconte moi-même, je n'ais pas besoin de toi!! Mais surtout je la raconterais à qui je veux!!_

_Au fur et à mesure qu'Harry parlait, sa voix devenait dangereusement doucereuse, ses yeux s'assombrissaient sous la colère et son air devint menaçant... L'atmosphère était de plus en plus électrique. Tous reculèrent tandis qu'un frisson les parcourus... Neville avait aussi reculé mais moins que les autres et il se tenait droit devant Harry avec un air grave sur le visage..._

_- J'ai une bonne raison de l'avoir fait et je n'ais raconté ta vie à n'importe qui... Ils sont dignes de confiance et ils vont t'aider, Harry..._

_-De l'aide?! Laisse moi rire, personne ne m'a jamais aidé quand j'en avais besoin, mais lorsque je n'en ais plus besoin, on vient m'aider? C'est trop tard..._

_-Tu as besoin d'aide Harry, tu te renferme! Il faut que tu sois entouré et..._

_-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être entouré, je n'ai besoin de personne et personne n'a besoin de moi! Je suis et je resterais tout seul, c'est mieux pour tout le monde, c'est trop tard!_

_-NON! Justement ce n'est pas trop tard!! Et ne dis pas que tu as toujours été seul et qu'on ne t'a jamais aidé, car ça je ne te le pardonnerais jamais..._

_-Personne n'était là pour m'aider, tout le monde me considère seulement comme une arme!!_

_-Ah oui? Tout le monde? Tu es sur? Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que personne ne t'a aider, que personne ne t'a soutenu..._

_-Pers ... _

_- ... Tu vois..._

_Soudain une énorme rafale de puissance provenant d'Harry souffla, tout le monde se retint de justesse de ne pas tomber par terre. La voix d'Harry claqua, les faisant tous sursauter._

_-MAIS ILS SONT MORTS, MORTS!!!!!! PAR MA FAUTE, LA MIENNE!! ILS M'ONT AIDES ET ILS SONT TOUS MORT A CAUSE DE MOI ... JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ILS MEURENT, JE VEUX QU'ILS VIVENT, IL FAUT QU'ILS REVIENNENT, POURQUOI??? Pourquoi ils m'ont abandonné, ils m'ont dis qu'ils resteraient toujours pour moi, qu'ils seraient toujours là... pourquoi, Doryan, papa, maman... pourquoi..._

_La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un sanglot plus rien ne se dégageait de lui, il s'écroula à genoux, la tête dans les mains. Harry pleurait maintenant de tout son être, toutes les larmes qu'ils avaient garder au fond de lui, depuis sa victoire contre le lord nord, coulait le long de ses joues. _

_Il criait toute sa souffrance et déchirait un peu plus son cœur en lambeau, mais aussi celui des autres. Ces derniers ne savaient pas quoi faire, même Neville... Ils étaient tous sous le choc! _

_Pansy et Hermione pleuraient pour de bon, les mains devant la bouche, chamboulées. Blaise et Ron serraient tellement fort leurs poings, que leurs jointures étaient devenues plus que blanche. Neville regardait Harry avec une douleur infini dans le regard. Dray, lui, sans réfléchir s'avança vers Harry, et s'assit devant lui. _

_Hésitant d'abord, il finit par le prendre dans ses bras et commença à le bercer doucement... Harry sursauta, puis se détendit et se laissa aller contre le blond, s'accrochant presque frénétiquement à sa chemise. Il pleura contre la poitrine de Dray pendant que ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux, toujours en le berçant._

_Les autres le regardaient faire complètement ahuris, ils ne firent cependant aucun commentaires et virent s'assoir à leur tour, tout doucement en hésitant près du brun et du blond. Ce fut Neville qui prit en premier l'initiative, suivit progressivement par les autres... Ils formaient un cercle. Ils attendaient en silence._

_Ils restèrent de longues minutes comme cela, jusqu'a ce que le brun commence à se calmer... celui-ci finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Dray, un très léger sourire aux lèvres, que seul Neville remarqua._

_-waw! Dire qu'il a tout entendu, ça ne lui a plu, en tout cas... qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? Questionna Pansy._

_-Je ne sais pas, je suis encore sous le choc... ça fait beaucoup en une seule journée, tout ça! répondit Hermione._

_-Nev'... comment connais tu autant de choses en détail sur la vie d'Harry? demanda Blaise._

_-C'est vrai ça! On dirait que c'est toi qui l'a vécu, tellement tu as décrit sa vie en détail... ajouta Ron._

_-... Doryan était mon frère ... mon grand frère, il avait un an de plus que nous... dit Neville avec une douleur visible dans ses yeux._

_Cela lui faisait mal d'en parler. Un lourd et pesant silence s'installa après cette déclaration. De longues minutes passèrent avant que Neville ne reprenne la parole._

_- Mon frère, Doryan, passait, comme je l'ai raconté tout à l'heure, tout son temps avec Harry... Au début c'était une heure, puis deux, une journée, deux journées, ensuite aussi les nuits, etc... Mon père était très fier que ce soit son fils qui soit le seul ami du célèbre Harry Potter, cela lui a donné une place beaucoup plus enviable au ministère et il n'arrêtait pas de s'en venter. Par contre, moi vu que je n'étais pas très bon au collège, il m'a fait étudier en même temps qu'Harry au ministère pour que je progresse plus vite... _

_Moi, ça m'allait puisque j'étais avec mon frangin. On s'adorait tout les deux, vraiment on s'entendait super bien. Il passait minimum deux heures avec moi par jour, lorsqu'Harry s'entrainait seul et que nous n'avions pas cour. Il me parlait d'Harry, surtout de ses problèmes. _

_Un jour, il avait l'air particulièrement choqué, triste et absolument fou furieux contre le ministère. Harry venait de lui raconter son passé en détail. Il l'avait fait vaguement lors de leur première rencontre et Doryan avait déjà été profondément choqué, mais là avec les détails en plus, il est devenu fou furieux. _

_Il en voulait à mort au ministre, à Henri et à Lucius Malfoy ... Tous les jours, il me racontait l'évolution d'Harry, il rayonnait littéralement de joie, la première fois qu'Harry avait rit devant lui, mais aussi lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré Sirius Black et surtout lorsque leur relation avait évolué, juste après._

_Bref... Je n'ai parlé à Harry qu'une seule fois, lorsque mon frère nous a présentés. Au début, c'était tendu et puis au fil des heures, on est devenu amis, au plus grand bonheur de mon frère, d'ailleurs... On était heureux, mais on ne l'a été qu'une journée, c'était ce soir même où celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom est venu rendre "visite" à Harry. La suite vous la connaissez..._

_- Ah, je vois, désolé ... fit Blaise._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, il fallait bien que je vous le dise et en plus je me sens plus léger comme ça. Bien que ce soit douloureux, mais je ne peux pas me plaindre, par rapport à Harry, je n'ai presque pas souffert..._

_- Oui, peut être, tu as le droit d'avoir mal et de chercher du réconfort, perdre quelqu'un, ça fait toujours mal... répondit Hermione._

_-Merci._

_- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, alors, maintenant? demanda Ron._

_- Il faut parler avec Harry, mais là ce n'est pas possible, puisqu'il dort... lança Pansy, je propose qu'on reparle de tout ça demain à tête reposée, le temps que tout le monde assimile ce que l'on vient d'apprendre, Ok? De toute façon, les cours vont bientôt se terminé et on doit faire visiter le coin à Nev'._

_-Ok! répondirent-ils tous en cœur._

_-Il faut que quelqu'un reste avec Harry, enfin le reconduise dans sa chambre... commença Neville._

_- Je pense qu'Angel va devoir le faire, s'exclama Blaise, car Harry à une de ces forces quand il dort, je n'arrive pas à détacher ses mains de la chemise de notre blondinet préféré._

_A cet instant, tout le monde remarqua que Dray n'avait toujours pas cessé de caresser les cheveux du brun, qu'il le tenait toujours dans ses bras contre son torse et qu'il n'avait pas sorti un mot depuis..._

_- Angel? ... Dray? Ca va? demanda alors Ron._

_- ... bon, je le monte dans sa chambre, Blaise tu m'accompagne et les autres vous faites la visite guidée à Neville, on se retrouve plus tard! ordonna le blond avant de se lever en portant Harry et en se dirigeant vers la porte._

_Il sortit suivit par Blaise. Les autres commencèrent à faire visiter Neville. Alors que Dray et Blaise avançait dans les couloirs en direction des dortoirs, sous les regards ahuris, jaloux ou admiratifs des autres élèves, Harry commença à marmonner dans son sommeil..._

_- ... Rend les moi! ........................................... sinon je te tue............NON!.............bien sur ......... il ta dit............. lorsque........c'est ça! ...............NON............_

_- Qu'est ce qu'il dit? demanda Blaise_

_- Je ne sais pas trop répondit Dray, je ne comprends que des bouts de phrases, en tout cas ça doit pas être un ami..._

_Ils venaient à peine d'arriver dans la chambre d'Harry et de refermer la porte que soudain ce dernier commença à s'agiter et il se mit à crier, ce qui les fit sursauter. Ils écoutèrent ahuris et un peu effrayé, dégouter et légèrement amusé le "discours" du brun._

_- ESPECE DE SALE SERPENT DE MERRRRRRRDE, TOUT MOCHE, REND LES MOI, REND LES MOIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE VAIS TE TUER, TE TUER!!!!!!!!! TE REDUIRE EN CENDRE, TE PULVERISER. OH! JE SAIS JE VAIS LENTEMENT TE DECOUPER AVEC .... UN CISEAU!!!! COMME CA TU SOUFFRIRAS LONGTEMPS, TREEEEES LONGTEMPS COMME CEUX QUE TU AS TUS, AVANT!!!!_

_- ... je ne sais pas si on doit avoir peur ou rire ... chuchota Blaise il est vraiment le seul à dire que Voldemort est un vieux serpent de merde tout moche, quand même._

_- Tu le surnomme bien "Voldy", toi... _

_Dray essaya de décrocher Harry de sa chemise, mais il n'y parvint pas, le brun y été solidement accroché._

_- Blaiiiiise!_

_-Oui?_

_- Il y a un mec brun, super puissant, qui ne veut pas me lâcher, comment je fais?_

_- ... Tu n'as qu'a te coucher avec lui dans le lit, il te lâchera bien à un moment..._

_- Et si jamais il ne me lâche pas et que demain en se réveillant, il trouve un inconnu dans son lit, alors qu'il est profondément traumatiser, ne serait-ce que pour parler!_

_- Et bien, tu lui expliqueras lorsqu'il t'aura réveillé en poussant un cri surpuissant. Ne t'inquiète pas, on viendra lui confirmé que ce que tu dis est vrai..._

_- Mouais..._

_Le blond se coucha dans le lit d'Harry, sur le dos, toujours avec le brun, dans les bras, sa tête contre la poitrine de Dray et les mains littéralement soudées à sa chemise. Blaise s'assit sur une chaise en face du lit, il affichait un sourire attendrit._

_- Pourquoi tu me regarde avec un sourire de débile? grogna Draco._

_- Que vous êtes mignon tout les deux!!!_

_-Blaise, je te jure que dès qu'Harry me lâche, je te tue!_

_- ... Dray, il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue vachement ..._

_- Quoi? Vas y accouche!_

_- bon, je te ne reproche rien, mais pourquoi tu es allé consoler Harry? Je te connais bien et tu ne fais ça que très rarement et encore tu n'as jamais pris quelqu'un dans tes bras pour le consoler..._

_- ... je ne sais pas, peut être... peut être que je culpabilise un peu... _

_- Toi? Culpabiliser? ... et pourquoi?_

_- ... écoute Blaise, je n'ai pas envi d'en parler! En tout cas pas maintenant... en fait, j'aimerais être seul, s'il te plaît._

_- Ok, je vais rejoindre les autres, ils doivent nous attendre pour diner, je te rapporterais un plateau-repas pour toi et un autres pour Harry, tout à l'heure._

_- Cool, merci, Blaise... je vais peut être, finalement de garder encore un peu en vie._

_- Ah la la, mais quand te rendras tu compte que je suis indispensable!_

_- C'est ça, aller va rejoindre les autres! Bon ap'!_

_- Merci, à tout à l'heure. Et ne fait pas de bêtises en mon absence!_

_Blaise sortit de la chambre en riant, tandis que Draco levait les yeux au ciel. Il reporta son attention sur Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours un léger sourire sur les lèvres que le blond remarqua enfin. Dray se mit à penser qu'il était magnifique, il eut une brusque envie de l'embrasser, mais se retint._

_Bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? pensa Dray. Pourquoi j'ai l'irrésistible envie de toujours m'occuper de lui, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive... Je ne le connais même pas, enfin si, c'est un peu moi, qu'il est sauvé de mon père, ENFOIRE DE MINISTRE DE MERDE qui ne s'occupe de rien à part de sa propre personne!! _

_En fait, maintenant que j'y repense, je crois que c'est juste après la découverte d'Harry dans les cachots Malfoy, que j'ai tué mon père à l'aide d'un puissant sort que m'avais appris Sev' pour me défendre... Je l'ai tué, j'ai tué mon père parce que je le haïssais et quand torturant ce jeune garçon qui m'a profondément marqué, ce jour là, il a dépassé les limites... je ne sais pas, je pense que c'est ça..._

_Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un gémissement de douleur, Harry avait le visage crispé et tous les muscles de son corps tendu. Celui-ci commença à s'agiter réellement, le blond le regarda et sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir. Le brun continuait de gémir de plus en plus fort. Soudain, il hurla, faisant frôler la crise cardiaque à Dray._

_- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!_

_- Put__ain! ... Harry, Harry, réveille-toi. __Calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un rêve!_

_Harry pleurait maintenant dans son sommeil, le blond essaya de se redresser, mais le brun s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à sa chemise. Il l'a serrait tellement fort qu'il fit des petits trous dedans._

_- Harry, Harry! HARRY!!_

_Rien n'y faisait, Harry ne se réveillait pas. Soudain, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, il s'assit dans le lit et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, le temps de retrouver son souffle. Dray savait qu'Harry ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais quand se serait le cas, comment allait-il réagir?_

_Comme si Harry avait lu dans ses pensées, il tourna la tête vers lui et ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise. Dray vira au rouge tomate, sans qu'il puisse se contrôler. Il n'y avait qu'Harry pour faire buguer tout son self-control._

_- ...euh...je...enfin....tu balbutias t-il._

* * *

Voilà, hinhinhin, alors comment vous trouvez ma nouvelle forme d'écriture? Et comment notre petit Ryry va-t-il réagir, vous avez une idée?^^ je les attends avec impatience, ainci que vos commentaires!!!

RDV, au prochain chapitre!^^


	8. Chapter 7

_Coucou!! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 7!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!!! Il est beaucoup plus joyeux que les précédents, et ça commence à s'arranger pour nos deux chéris^^_

_En tout cas je remercie encore une fois ceux qui m'envoie des reviews, ça me fait trop plaisir^^. Pour les reviews anonymes je leur réponds en postant moi-même une review (dsl je n'ai pas le choix) sinon les autres je leur réponds directement^^_

_J'ai eu une nouvelle idée de fic, mardi matin dans le bus alors que je parlais avec une amie et d'ailleurs le sujet n'avais rien avoir avec ce dont je parlais et en plus j'ai hurlé comme une dingue, tout le monde m'a regardé et ma copine a frôlé la crise cardiaque xD!! Pour l'instant c'est un one-shot, je le mettrais en ligne dès que je l'aurais fini, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, ça sera mon premier !!_

_Bon, je vais m'arrêter là et vous laissez lire tranquille, BONNE LECTURE!!!_

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 7:_

_En voyant Dray, Harry se mit à hurler, à hurler le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Dray, lui, frôla une nouvelle fois, en l'espace de cinq minutes, la crise cardiaque! Harry n'était pas tout à fait réveiller et croyait que c'était Lucius à côté de lui, qui plus est dans un lit, ce qui avait fait remonter les souvenirs atroces de ses deux mois passé en "compagnie" du blond._

_Harry recula d'un coup et tomba du lit, il se précipita dans un coin de la pièce. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les genoux contre sa poitrine, ses bras autour de ses genoux et la tête posée dessus. Il se balançait doucement, de tout petits sanglots se firent entendre._

_Angel qui n'avait pas bougé, figé par la brutalité de sa réaction, se ressaisit. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, visiblement Harry avait eu peur en le voyant. Devait-il l'approcher? Essayait de le consoler comme tout à l'heure? Lui parler? Rester? Partir? Après deux minutes de réflexion intense, il se leva doucement et alla calmement et sans faire de bruit s'assoir juste en face du brun, mais en laissant un mètre entre eux. Il attendit encore cinq bonnes minutes._

_-Harry...Harry appela doucement le blond._

_Harry releva la tête doucement ses yeux étaient rempli de larmes, et coulaient abondement sur ses joues, le cœur de Dray se serra._

_-Harry, ça va?_

_-Je...je..._

_-Oui?_

_- Je suis désolé!_

_- Pourquoi?_

_-Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre, ah! Mais tu connais ma vie maintenant, c'est vrai! Euh, je croyais que ... que tu étais, désolé, euh ... Lucius Malfoy. Parce que tu vois avec tes cheveux blond et puis, euh... ta façon de te tenir, enfin ... euh... bref, ne sois pas vexé mais tu lui ressemble beaucoup... alors...tu vois je n'étais pas bien réveiller...euh...donc je t'ai pris pour lui..._

_-Ah... je comprends...ta réaction maintenant, mais tu sais... c'est normal que je lui ressemble, je... je suis son fils._

_Harry écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, mais son regard devint froid très rapidement, mettant Dray très mal à l'aise._

_-Alors, tu es SON fils, vraiment? Et tu..._

_-Je le hais autant que toi, tu sais... c'est moi qui l'ai tué... D'ailleurs je l'ai fais juste après que tu sois sortie des cachots Malfoys, car le petit blond que tu as vu cette nuit là, et bien c'était moi. _

_J'étais attiré par des cris et je n'étais absolument pas au courant qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans les cachots... Quand je t'ai découvert dans cet état, j'ai de suite appelé mon parrain, qui a prévenu Dumbledor et ils sont venus te chercher... Je ne savais absolument pas qui tu étais à ce moment là et sache que ça me fait très bizarre de te parler aujourd'hui..._

_-Tu l'as tué? Vrai...vraiment?_

_- Oui._

_Dray laissa à Harry le temps de digérer cette nouvelle, il y eu un long silence, avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole._

_- Tu...euh... tu as des trous dans ta chemise._

_- ... c'est toi qui les as faits..._

_-Hein!? MOI? Mais comment, pourquoi????_

_- Tu sais tout à l'heure, quand on était sur le toit - Harry acquiesça- Et bien, tu as ouvert la porte quand Neville a eu fini de raconter ton histoire -Grimace de Harry- tu t'es énervé contre lui, à cause de ça, puis tu as fondu en larmes... Et moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis allé vers toi, je t'ai pris dans mes bras et je t'ai... comment dire... bercer, consoler... _

_Tu as fini par t'endormir dans mes bras, je t'ai ramené dans ta chambre, et j'ai voulu te décrocher de ma chemise, mais tu la serrais tellement fort que tu as fait des trous dedans, impossible de te décrocher. Puis tu as commencé à t'agiter, j'ai essayé de te calmer et de te réveiller. Mais tu t'es réveillé tout seul et la suite tu la connais._

_Harry abordait une jolie couleur rouge pivoine, qui fit fondre le cœur du blond._

_- Je...je ... je suis désolé, balbutia Harry, excuse moi, je te la repayerai._

_- Non, ca n'est pas la peine, ne t'inquiète pas..._

_- Merci ... répondit Harry en murmurant._

_-De rien, c'est normal..._

_- Tu es comme ça avec tout le monde?_

_-C'est à dire? Demanda Dray en prenant une petite teinte rosée._

_- Bah, être très gentil, attentionné, tu console toujours les gens? Quelqu'un sur qui on peut toujours compter dans les moments difficiles?_

_- Euh... je..._

_Dray n'eut pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que quelqu'un explosa de rire. Le blond et le brun sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête ensemble vers la source de ce bruit. C'était Blaise qui était rentré dans la chambre sans faire de bruit et qui avait entendu la dernière phrase d'Harry. _

_D'où son hilarité. Il posa sur le lit, les plateaux-repas qu'il avait apportés et s'avança vers les deux autres qui le regardaient venir. Il s'assit à côté de Dray en face d'Harry. Ce dernier avait baissé la tête et semblait très mal à l'aise, le blond le remarqua de suite et se tourna vers son ami._

_- Blaise, qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici? Et pourquoi tu te marre comme ça?_

_- Désolé! Primo, je viens gentiment vous apportez de quoi ne pas mourir de faim, alors sois gentil. Et deusio, qu'Harry dise que tu es gentil, attentionné, consoleur et sur qui les autres peuvent compter, ça me fait marrer car c'est tout sauf toi. Enfin, envers les autres, je sais très bien qu'en réalité tu es comme ça, mais tu t'efforce toujours à avoir un masque..._

_- Et alors, je suis comme ça, point barre._

_- Je sais, je sais. Harry..._

_Ce dernier releva la tête, mais il semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise..._

_- tu sais, ne fait pas attention à la "façade" de Dray, il a l'air froid, hautain et insensible mais au fond il est vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil et sur qui on peut compter... Il n'aime pas grand monde, mais qu'en il t'apprécie, c'est pour la vie. Et tu ne peux faire autrement, il y a inexorablement un lien, une amitié profonde, réciproque envers lui. C'est très spécial._

_Harry ne répondit pas, mais pendant que Blaise parlait, il avait bu ses paroles avec des yeux brillant, ce qui amusait beaucoup le noir. Dray, lui, faisait appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas rougir._

_-Blaise, ça suffit!_

_-Quoi? Ça te gène? Mon petit Angel, je te fais des compliments, sois content!_

_-Angel ... murmura Harry les yeux perdu dans le vague... Un ange ..._

_Blaise ricana et Dray sentit son self-control le déserté une nouvelle fois. Vite, il devait réagir vite!_

_- BLAISE, DEHORS!!!_

_- Hein? Mais pourquoi?_

_- Dehors!! Laisse nous manger, je te rejoindrais plus tard, maintenant, casse toi!_

_Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait empoigné Blaise et l'avait tiré jusqu'à la porte. Ce dernier l'ouvrit avec un grand sourire._

_- Bon, d'accord, je vous laisse. Bon appétit, à plus tard Dray, bonne nuit, Harry._

_Le blond soupira, prit les deux plateaux et revint s'assoir en face d'Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé et regardé la scène..._

_- Tu as faim? demanda gentiment Dray en posant un des deux plateaux devant lui._

_- Je ... Non, pas trop je mangerais peut être plus tard..._

_- D'accord, moi aussi dans ce cas là._

_- Je... enfin ... tu... est-ce que..._

_Harry était rouge tomate et se tordait les mains, tandis que Draco le regardait intrigué._

_- Oui, Harry dit-il pour l'encourager à continuer._

_- Euh... non rien ... rien du tout!_

_-Mais si! Qu'est qu'il y a? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais._

_- Non, mais rien, rien du tout._

_Mais Dray, n'était pas dupe, il savait que le brun voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas. C'est alors qu'une idée, machiavélique traversa son esprit, mais comment Harry allait-il réagir? Il était encore profondément traumatisé, mais il semblait qu'avec lui, ça allait. Harry lui parlait alors qu'il ne le faisait avec personne d'autres... Bah, il n'avait qu'a essayé, il verrait bien!_

_-Harry?_

_-Oui?_

_- Si tu ne dis pas tout de suite, ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure ... J'ai un très bon moyen pour te le faire avouer..._

_Harry le regardait ahuri, il craignait que le blond le frappe ou lui fasse mal, NON! Il ne voulait pas, mais le sourire qu'affichait l'ange devant lui, le rassura et devint curieux... Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour le faire avouer. Harry se sentait vraiment bien avec le blond, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester renfermer plus longtemps._

_Le cœur de Dray fit un bond de 15 mètres dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit un petit sourire naitre sur les lèvres du nouveau! Mon dieu, qu'il était beau!!!_

_-Ah oui? J'aimerais bien voir ça! lança Harry avec une lueur amusée dans ses profonds yeux verts. Ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis la mort de Doryan._

_Le blond eut un immense sourire de joie, avant que celui-ci ne se transforme en un sourire espiègle. Il se jeta sur le brun, qui se retrouva allongé sur le sol, le blond assit sur lui. Ce dernier se mit à le chatouiller, Harry ne put se retenir et commença une crise de rire._

_- Alors Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander tout à l'heure? Hum? Dis le moi, sinon je continue!_

_- Ja- hahaha- Jamais!!_

_- Vraiment? Dray haussa un sourcil et accentua ses chatouilles, le survivant se tortillait, maintenant sous lui. Il essayait de se dégager._

_- Arrêtes -hahahahahahaha- s'il - haha - s'il te plaît - haha -j'en peux plus- hahaha!! Je vais -haha- te -le dire!!_

_Dray s'arrêta mais resta toujours assit sur le brun, les bras croisés attendant la réponce d'Harry. Il vit le brun devenir rouge écarlate, et se dit qu'il était vraiment trop mignon comme ça!_

_- Euh ... bah ... en fait ... tu vas te moquer de moi!_

_- Mais non! Ne t'inquiète pas! Dis-moi!_

_- Non! Tu vas te moquer!_

_Harry affichait une moue boudeuse._

_-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaah putain!!!!!!!!! pensa très fort Dray, Qu'il est mignon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ce n'est pas possible, d'être aussi mignon, non mais regarder moi cette petite bouille d'ange!! Raaaaah! Du calme Dray, contrôle-toi, oui c'est ça, contrôle!!! Ok! Oh! NON! Pas maintenant._

_Dray sentit son membre se durcir, il ne fallait surtout pas que le brun s'en aperçoive, ça lui ferait peur! Le blond se leva et se rassit en face du brun mais très proche, aidant ce dernier à se relever._

_-Mais non, je te jure que non, allez Harry dis moi! dit Dray_

_- Ok... En fait, bah ... -rouge +++++++++- je voulais que tu me reprenne dans tes bras! Voilà je l'ai dit! Et maintenant tu vas te moquer de moi!_

_Dray qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, souris de toutes ses dents! Que Harry lui demande ça, l'envoyait direct sur un petit nuage rose!_

_- Viens lança-t-il en ouvrant ses bras et où le brun vient de suite s'y loger._

_Ils restèrent un long long moment comme ça, dans un silence léger et reposant, jusqu'a ce que Harry le rompt._

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu m'apaise. Cela dit, je comprends que tu ne veilles pas rester avec moi tout le temps, là tu le fait juste aujourd'hui mais tu ne le referas plus jamais... Je dois t'énerver. Désolé, en plus tu t'occupe de moi, mais tu dois avoir autre chose à faire..._

_Plus Harry parlait, plus son cœur se serrait, il voulait que le blond continue de s'occuper de lui. Il se sentait si bien avec lui, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bien avec quelqu'un._

_- Harry, je suis d'un caractère égoïste, mais sincère. Alors si je m'occupe de toi, ce n'est pas parce que on m'y obligé mais parce que j'en ai vraiment envi. De plus, je ne le fais qu'avec très peu de personne et surtout pas par pitié, enfonce toi bien ça dans le crane!_

_Harry gloussa, ce que venait de lui dire le blond, avait considérablement allégé son cœur... Soudain, le ventre de Dray gargouilla tellement fort qu'Harry put l'entendre, il gloussa de plus belle tandis que le blond rougissait._

_- On mange? __proposa Harry._

_- Ok! __Ah! Et au fait Harry._

_- Oui?_

_- Tu es vraiment beaucoup mieux quand tu souris, je te le promets!_

_Ce fut au tour du brun de rougir._

_- Euh... je... merci balbutia-t-il._

_- Mais de rien, c'est vrai. répondit Dray avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, mais qui soudain se figea. Harry s'en aperçu et s'inquiéta._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?_

_- euh ... bin, en fait si tu pouvais éviter de dire aux autres ce que je t'ai dit, ça m'arrangerais, parce que ce n'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes, et... euh, je ne le regrette pas, je suis sincère mais ...euh ..._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends, d'ailleurs moi aussi, ça m'arrangerais, s'il te plaît!_

_- Bien sur, tout se qu'on se dira l'un l'autre restera exclusivement entre nous, ok?_

_-Promis! Dray!_

_Harry rougit, battant tout les records tandis que le blond abordait un gigantesque sourire. C'était la première fois qu'Harry l'appelait par son prénom et ça lui faisait plus que plaisir!_

_Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, le blond expliqua au brun, le fonctionnement de la fac... Soudain le nouveau bailla à s'en décrochait la machoire, ce qui fit gloussé l'ange. _

_-Va dormir, on reprendra la discussion demain._

_Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il se déshabilla rapidement pendant que Dray fit disparaitre les deux plateaux vides. Le brun se coucha et le blond s'apprêtait à sortir en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, lorsque ce dernier l'appela avec une angoisse nettement audible dans sa voix. Le blond fronça les sourcils, inquiet._

_-Oui, Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_-Désolé, mais euh... tu ne pourrais pas rester avec moi cette nuit, s'il te plaît! demanda le brun avec une voix suppliante. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, s'il te plaît, reste juste avec moi._

_- Euh ...je ... si tu veux. Mais je n'ai pas mon pyjama..._

_- Je peux t'en prêté un, si tu veux..._

_-OK._

_Harry se releva et prit dans sa valise, qu'il n'avait pas encore rangé un pyjama noir. Il le tendit au blond, qui se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer, tandis qu'Harry se recouchait. Lorsque Dray eut finit, il se glissa à son tour sous les draps... Il y eut un grand silence gêné, puis timidement Harry vient se blottir contre le blond qui entoura ce dernier de ses bras. Ils se détendirent et s'endormirent aussitôt, chacun un sourire aux lèvres._


	9. Chapter 8

****

**Salut à tous et à toutes (à mon avis c'est plutôt essanciellement toutes, mais bon, c'est-on jamais) xD!!**

**Le chapitre 8 est en ligne. DESOLE pour l'attente, mais j'étais un peu à court d'idée -_-'**

**J'espère recevoir encore plein de reviews^^!! j'ai eu encore deux autres idées de fics^^ et j'ai d'or et déjà commencé à travailler dessus!! j'espère vraiment qu'elles vous plairont!!! Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir^^!!**

**Bonne lecture!**

_

* * *

__**Chapitre 8:**_

Harry se réveillait, commençant à peine à émerger. Il sentit quelque chose, dont il avait oublié les bienfaits depuis trop longtemps, la chaleur humaine.

Draco dormait paisiblement à côtés de lui, l'entourant de ses bras, de sa chaleur, de sa douceur, de sa force!

Le brun était si bien là, la tête sur l'épaule du blond, il se sentait dans un état de calme et béatitude intense, jamais, même avec Doryan, il n'avait ressentit un tel bien-être.

Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de casser ce cocoon à l'abri de tout.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Harry commença à dessiner des figures sur la peau blanche de Dray, du bout du doigt...

Il ne pensait à rien, se laissant juste bercer par la respiration calme et régulière du blond.

Cependant au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration de ce dernier changea, elle se faisait plus saccader... Mais Harry ne s'en aperçu pas immédiatement.

Draco était, lui aussi, dans un état de bien être intense, ce qu'il ne lui était jamais arrivé. Dormir avec quelqu'un il l'avait déjà fait, plus d'une fois même... mais là c'était différent, il n'allait pas renvoyer sans aucune forme de cérémonie, celui qui dormait à ses côtés. Au contraire il avait envi de rester comme ça, avec Harry...

Ce dernier d'ailleurs qui le caressait du bout du doigt, d'une manière tout à fait nouvelle pour le blond... sans désir derrière, juste par pur tendresse et...

Une minute! C'était Harry à côté de lui. C'était Harry qui était entrain de dessiner sur sa peau. A cette constatation, Dray ouvrit les yeux et ses joues se colorèrent à rendre jalouse n'importe quelle tomate bien mure.

C'est à ce moment que le brun releva la tête et rencontra le regard du blond. Réalisant enfin ce qu'il faisait, il retira vivement sa main et rougit à son tour, concurrençant Dray.

Ce fut Angel qui n'avait jamais été aussi gêné qui prit la parole:

- Ha ... Harry... tu ...euh... tu as bien dormis?

- Euh... je... oui, très bien et toi?

Draco reprit un visage de couleur normal et fit un grand sourire.

- Oui! Franchement vraiment bien! C'est la première fois qu'au réveil, je me sens si serein et calme! Je pense que c'est grâce à toi.

Il y eut un court silence, durant lequel un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux d'un profond émeraudes d'Harry.

- Je... je crois que c'est à cause de ma magie...

- Hein? Comment ça?

- bah... on me l'a souvent dit lorsque l'on reste près de moi et que je suis calme, ça influence l'atmosphère autour de moi et par conséquent l'humeur des autres... c'est juste ma magie, tu sais... si tu reste avec moi, tu ne seras jamais heureux. De toute façon, je ne mérite personne, tout le monde meurt à mes côtés.

- Peut être, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit à mon cas... Désolé, de te rappeler les mauvais souvenirs, mais tu connais mon père... – Harry frissonna- Jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit, où je t'ai découvert dans les cachots, j'ai eu une éducation strict au possible.

Il m'a appris à ne pas avoir de sentiments, il pensait que c'était une faiblesse. Alors j'ai porté un masque... un masque froid et hautain!

Demande à des élèves qui ont été au collège avec moi, ils te diront tous que je suis un connard sans sentiments, don juan, hautain, fier et arrogant. J'ai gardé ce masque au début parce que je ne savais me comporté autrement, et puis par la suite, ça m'a permit de supporter toutes les conneries que l'on dit sur moi, comme quoi, je suis le même que mon père et je suis un fidèle du mage noir.

Tout cela m'a endurcit et je suis donc totalement imperméable aux influences extérieurs, que ce soit humeur, sentiments, pensées...

Donc tu vois, ta magie ne fait rien. Et si ce n'est pas ta magie, c'est toi, Harry! Juste toi et seulement toi!

- Je... Merci! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir! On ne veut me connaitre que pour ma magie d'habitude. Il n'y a que le fait que je puisse vaincre Voldemort qui intéresse les autres... sauf Sirius et Doryan.

- Et Neville, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, beaucoup d'autres élèves aussi, le directeur, les profs et moi... tu n'es plus tout seul, Harry.

- Merci...

Une larme roula sur la joue de ce dernier. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il savait que ce que disait le blond était vrai, il pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Ne pleure pas, Harry murmura Draco en séchant la larme avec sa main. Le brun ferma les yeux sous le contact...

Le blond releva légèrement la tête et vit derrière du nouveau... le réveil qui indiquait ... 7h45!

Draco poussa un cri, faisant sursauter son nouvel ami. Il descendit du lit, remarquant au passage que pendant toute leur discussion, Harry et lui était resté allonger, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Vraiment étrange!

Pas le temps d'y penser, il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent ou ils allaient arrivés en retard au petit déjeuner et Blaise ne manquerait pas de leur faire savoir et de lancer des allusions tordues!

Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé et regardait Draco inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry? Questionna le blond. Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Répondit l'angoisse nettement audible dans sa voix. Tu t'es levé en criant! C'est de ma faute? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas!

- Stop! Tu n'y es pas du tout! J'ai crié parce que j'ai vu l'heure et on doit se dépêchait, si on ne veut pas arriver en retard au petit déjeuner. Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain?

- Oui, bien sur! Vas-y!

- Merci! ... Merde! Il faut que j'aille chercher des fringues dans ma chambre, je ne peux pas remettre ceux d'hier.

- Je peux t'en prêter si tu veux! Euh... un jeans noir avec une chemise blanche, ça te va?

- C'est parfait! Merci beaucoup.

Sur ce, Draco alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Un sourire vint orner le visage d'Harry. Il appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie Draco. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle lui devenait nécessaire.

Pourtant ils ne se connaissaient que depuis hier et Angel l'avait consolé, bercer, s'était occupé de lui, lui avait tenu compagnie toute la soirée et était même resté dormir avec lui, juste parce qu'il lui avait demandé...

Il ne put s'attarder sur ces réflexions, l'objet de ces dernières venait de sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour de la taille et une autre posée sur sa tête. Il se séchait les cheveux d'une main.

Cette vision frappa Harry, qui resta figé.

Il. est. Trop. Beau! pensa Harry.

Draco s'aperçut que le survivant le fixait...

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage? Demanda t-il.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de sortir Harry de sa contemplation. Il était gêné. Il couru s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et bredouillant des excuses. Il se doucha rapidement pendant que le blond s'habillait et rétrécissait ses vêtements de la veille pour les mettre dans sa poche.

Il était près lorsqu'Harry sortit habiller de la salle de bain. Il consulta sa montre, 8h10.

- Viens! On n'y va! Dit Dray en ouvrant la porte et faisant un grand sourire. J'espère que tu as faim!

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire, le blond expliquait au nouveaux les cours de la journée. Harry se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, tout le monde se retournait et chuchotait sur son passage... Mais Dray le rassurait d'un regard et puis il l'avait prévenu hier.

Pour une des rares fois, Draco regrettait d'avoir son masque, il voudrait pouvoir laisser court à ses sentiments et émotions devant Harry qui avait besoin surtout de sincérité et ce masque ne l'était pas.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, tout le monde se tut. Ils avaient trouvés cela étrange que le blond soit en retard au petit déjeuner et qu'ils ne soient pas avec ses amis. De plus, le survivant se tenait à ses côtés...

Ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre, il eut un mouvement de recul. Draco s'en aperçut de suite, s'arrêta à son tour, fusilla tout le monde du regard et s'exclama d'une voix froide.

- Harry n'est pas une bête de foire! C'est un élève comme n'importe lequel d'entre vous, il n'a pas besoin d'être fixé à chaque fois qu'il effectue le moindre mouvement! Alors maintenant le premier qui le fixe avec instance en chuchotant avec son voisin, aura à faire à moi... -Tous réprimèrent un frisson, même le brun- Si quelqu'un à quelque chose à lui dire ou à dire sur lui, il vient le faire en face!

Sur ce, il alla rejoindre ses amis en tirant Harry par le bras.

Ces derniers, qui avaient bien sur assisté à toute la scène, affichaient un large sourire. Harry était très gêné, il n'avait parlé qu'à Draco pour l'instant. Il n'avait pas vraiment ignoré les autres, mais son attitude pouvait porter à croire... peut être qu'ils lui en voulaient et qu'ils allaient le rejeter... Draco le laisserait aussi, parce qu'il préférait ses amis...

Ce dernier remarqua qu'Harry était plongé dans ses pensées et qu'elles ne devaient pas aller dans le bon sens... Il décida d'agir.

- Harry, commença Draco. Je ne te présente pas Nev', que tu connais déjà, par contre voici Blaise, que tu as déjà aperçut hier.

- Salut Harry! Lança Blaise avec un grand sourire, puis il continua avec une voix suspicieuse. Bien dormi?

A ces mots, Harry rougit et répondit que oui.

- Blaise, tais-toi! Intima Angel. Et enlève ce sale sourire de ton visage!

- Mais je ne fais que poser une question, pour être sympathique. Je me préoccupe de lui... mais je ne suis pas le seul, apparemment...

- Blaise! Siffla le blond.

- Ca suffit, les mecs!

- Lui, c'est Ron. Continua Draco.

- Salut Harry!

- Ensuite sa petite amie Hermione.

- Ravie, Harry!

- Et enfin Pansy, la petite amie de l'autre imbécile!

- Héééééé! Répondit Blaise dans toute sa maturité.

- Arrête mon cœur. Le réprimanda Pansy. Enchantée Harry.

- Enchanté, aussi. Merci. Je... j'ai l'impression de connaître Ron et Hermione... non?

- Si! S'exclama Herm'. Nous étions amis, lorsque nous étions enfants. Ta mère était une grande amie des nôtres.

Ron approuva d'un hochement de tête. Ce dernier et sa petite amie firent un grand sourire chaleureux au brun.

- Vous... vous m'avez manqué. Murmura Harry. Je me souvenais que j'avais deux amis étant petit, mais après...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry répondit Hermione en posant sa main sur son bras. On a compris, ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave, on est très content que tu ailles bien et que tu sois ici, parmi nous...

Tous acquièrent. Et Harry sentit ses barrières fondrent les unes après les autres.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien. Riant aux blagues de Blaise et Ron, Harry ne riait pas à voix haute, mais son sourire ne laissait aucun doute, qu'il appréciait beaucoup ce moment.

C'est presque avec regret, qu'ils se levèrent pour rejoindre leur classe lorsque la cloche sonna.

* * *

**Alors? qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Je suis un peu en panne d'idée... snifff**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9:**_

Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers leur salle de classe dans une bonne humeur générale.

Cependant plus Harry avançait et se rapprochait de la salle, plus il stressait. Comment allaient-ils l'accueillir? Peut-être les avaient-ils énervés ce matin à la cantine parce que Draco avait pris sa défense? Car il était le plus populaire du lycée et il s'occupait d'un petit nouveau sans intérêt qui en plus avait laissé mourir des gens, ces derniers seraient peut être jaloux de l'intêret que le blond lui portait?

Ils vont me détester pensa Harry. Tant pis, de toute façon ils ont raison, qui pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme moi?

Il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis, il voulait que les gens autour de lui soient heureux et si s'était sans lui, tant pis... quelque part il aimerait que ses nouveaux amis soient heureux avec lui...

Mais c'est impossible soupira-t-il. Pourtant j'aimerais tellement...

C'est morose qu'il parcouru le reste des couloirs qui menaient à sa nouvelle salle de cours. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Blaise, Ron et Dray, qui étaient devant, bifurquer et entrer dans une salle à leur gauche.

Hermione et Pansy qui étaient juste derrière lui s'en aperçurent.

- Ca ne va pas, Harry? Demanda Herm'. Tu t'es arrêté d'un seul coup. Qu'est qu'il y a?

- je... non... non rien ça va... répondit le brun en chuchotant presque.

- Harry, reprit doucement Pansy. On voit bien que quelque chose ne va pas... tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais... on n'ira pas le crié sur les toits... On est là pour toi.

- ... je ... non vraiment tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi... répondit Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait calme et assurée, mais les filles perçurent le mensonge tout de suite, mais elles n'insistèrent pas.

- Haaaaaaaryyyyy! Cria Blaise en passant juste sa tête en dehors de la classe. Tu viens? Notre Angel chéri t'attend et s'inquiète pour toi.

Blaise avait un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et fit un clin d'œil à Harry, qui lui répondit par un petit sourire timide. Cependant une voix glacial, basse et dangereusement doucereuse s'éleva de la classe. Tous reconnurent immédiatement à qui elle était et eurent peur. Un frisson de pure angoisse remonta le dos de chaque personne présente.

- Blaiiiise, commença Dray tranquillement assit à sa place, jambes croisées, décontracté, mais l'air autour de lui était froide comme sa voix et ses yeux s'ils avaient pu, auraient tués. Je savais que tu avais des petites tendances masochistes, mais à ce point là. – déglutition de l'intéressé – Tu sais que je pourrais tellement te faire mal, que tu serais rassasié de cette petite tendance pour le reste de ta vie... je pourrais même faire en sorte que tu ressentes plus jamais aucune douleur ou au contraire que, jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, tu souffre le martyr... tu le sais... n'est-ce pas?

Toute la classe le fixait avec crainte et s'était écarté de lui, il était toujours trèèèèès impressionnant lorsqu'il était en colère.

Blaise ne s'était pas retourné et avait un sourire figé. On voyait dans ses yeux qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cherchant une solution pour calmer son meilleur ami, qui faisait vraiment peur des fois. Le blond exécrait par dessus tout que l'on dise à sa place ce qu'il pense. Soit il le dit lui-même, soit il ne dit rien.

De toute façon, personne n'arrivait à savoir ce qu'il pensait, sauf Blaise car il le connaissait depuis longtemps et au fil du temps, il avait compris comment fonctionner Draco, même si parfois il avait beaucoup de mal. Cependant là, il savait que ce qu'il disait été vrai, Angel s'inquiétait pour Harry mais il ne voulait surtout pas l'admettre.

- Je plaisantais, bien sûr, Dray. Répondit Blaise en se retournant, un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres, qui ferait croire à n'importe qui, sauf à ses amis, qu'il n'était pas le moins effrayé du monde et qu'il était très sûr de lui. Je suis ton meilleur pote, si je ne peux même plus te taquiner ou va le monde! Allez arrête de prendre tout au premier degré. Tu ne crois pas que ...

Soudain, un bruit sourd d'une chute, le coupa net. Suivit immédiatement d'un cri. C'était Hermione. Il n'en fut pas moins à Dray pour être dehors dans la demi-seconde. Tout les élèves de la classe se levèrent à leurs tour pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais Ron et Blaise qui avaient réagit eux aussi au quart de tour, bloquaient l'encadrement de la porte en disant à tout le monde de s'assoir, qu'il n'y avait rien à voir.

Neville se fraya un chemin tant bien que mal à travers la classe surexcitée. Les deux "gardes" le laissèrent passé en lui faisant un petit sourire d'encouragement, il ne put leur rendre, il était bien trop inquiet. Lorsqu'il sortit dans le couloir, il vit Dray de dos, il était debout les poings serrés, tellement serrés que ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches, puis Hermione et Pansy accroupi, de dos elles-aussi, elle avait l'air de ne savoir que faire. Enfin, il aperçut Harry en face des deux filles, et il eut un choc.

Harry était à genoux, les fesses sur ses talons, ses bras entouraient son maigre torce, il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, les yeux plongeaient dans des souvenirs qui n'avaient pas l'air très joyeux. En même temps avait-il un seul souvenir heureux? Peut être les quelques moments avec Doryan et Sirius? Enfin même pas, car puisque Doryan était mort, Harry ne pensait qu'à cela, sa mort, et pas à ce qu'il a vécu avec ce dernier.

Harry tremblait de tout ses membres, son regard était horrifié, il avait tellement peur qu'il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Les filles étaient bouleversées, elles n'avaient jamais une telle expression de peur sur un visage, de plus celui d'un garçon aussi jeune.

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Nev' en chuchotant et s'asseyant à côté de Pansy, juste un plus en retrait, sait-on jamais avec un Harry en pleine crise.

- Je ne sais pas du tout. répondit Pansy sur le même ton. Déjà depuis que l'on a quitté le réfectoire il était perdu dans ses pensées et tendu. Je pense qu'il avait peur de la classe... mais ça, tout le monde à peur lorsqu'il est nouveau. D'ailleurs on lui a demandé si ça allait, il a répondu que oui, on ne l'a pas vraiment cru mais on bon on ne pouvait rien faire. Puis tu sais lorsque Blaise l'a appelé en souriant, Harry lui a rendu un petit sourire, mais un sourire quand même, il n'avait aucune raison de tomber comme ça à genoux d'un seul coup... En fait il s'est tout d'abord figé, ses yeux se sont agrandis d'horreur, il a commencé à reculer d'un pas, puis il s'est effondré à genoux comme ça, il commencé à se balancer, en s'entourant de ses bras et à murmurer des trucs inconpréhensibles.

Neville tilta tout de suite et se retourna d'un coup, Dray n'avait pas bouger. L'expression qu'avait le blond lui fit mal. Ce denier avait tout de suite compris, dès qu'il avait rejoint les filles. Il avait compris pourquoi Harry était dans cet état là. C'était à cause de lui et ça faisait horriblement mal, il avait l'impression qu'un étau lui broyait le cœur.

- Dray... commença Neville.

- Non, tais-toi. Je sais, j'ai compris. J'ai tout de suite compris. C'était une erreur, une grosse erreur de me le confier. Je ne peux pas m'en occupé et tu sais très bien pourquoi... Désormais, ce sera sans moi. Dis à la prof, que je suis malade et que personne ne vienne me faire chier, je n'ai pas besoin de ça!

- Mais Dray, répliqua Hermione. Tu es le seul à qui Harry parle vraiment et en qui il a le plus confiance. Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça!

- Si je peux, depuis quand je me soucie des autres? c'est n'importe quoi!

- Arrête! reprit Pansy. On sait tous que aime te soucié des autres, enfin non pas des autres mais de tes amis.

- Harry n'est pas mon ami... c'est juste...

- Juste quoi? Dray, ça ne sert à rien de se voiler la face.

- C'est bon! Ta gueule, tu me soule là! Je me casse!

Ils le regardèrent partir, ils n'étaient pas dupes, ils savaient que le blond venait d'être profondément blessé par Harry, même si ce n'était pas sa faute. Les filles avaient à leur tour compris pourquoi Harry avait fait cette crise, lorsque Neville s'était retourné vers Angel.

- Bon, lança Neville. Retourner en classe, ne dites rien à personne sauf à Ron et Blaise, je m'occupe d'Harry. J'ai déjà une affaire à ce genre de crise, je vous retrouve au déjeuner pour tout vous racontez et peut être avec notre petit Harry. Ok?

- Ca marche! répondirent les deux filles. Mais et pour Dray?

- On ne fait rien pour l'instant, je pense qu'il a besoin d'être seul. Par contre, Blaise sera surement quand il sera assez calmé pour qu'on puisse le voir. D'ailleurs dès qu'il sent que c'est bon, il n'a cas y aller et nous ramené notre petit Angel pour le déjeuner.

- Bonne idée, à tout à l'heure et bonne chance!

Les deux filles rentrèrent en classe et furent assaillit de questions et comme elles ne disaient rien, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Pendant ce temps, Harry n'avait pas bouger, ni changer de position, il était complètement renfermé dans ses souvenirs et n'avait rien suivit de ce qu'il s'était passé après sa chute. Neville s'assit au milieu du couloir, juste en face de lui...

- Harry, chuchota-t-il. Harry, c'est fini. IL n'est pas là, il ne le sera jamais plus...

Harry ne releva pas la tête et continuait de se balancer d'avant en arrière. Mais il avait reconnu la voix douce de Neville. Le brun murmura si bas, que Neville dut vraiment tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il disait. Et, plus il parlait plus sa voix se brisait, des larmes commençaient à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues.

- Il est là, je le sais. Je l'ai entendu, j'ai entendu sa voix... il revient pour encore faire me faire du mal. Et puis après il va faire revenir l'autre comme ça, il pourra encore tuer tout ceux que j'aime. Hein? C'est ça, en fait il attend que je me refasse des amis pour mieux les tués après. Je ne veux pas, il ne faut pas que ça se reproduise... non, plus jamais, plus jamais... Je ne veux plus, je n'en peux plus. J'en ai marre...

- Harry, tu n'y pour rien. Et tu sais que Lucius -frisson de la part d'Harry- est mort, tué par Draco. Il ne pourra pas revenir et Voldemort non plus, alors arrête de mettre des barrières entre toi et les autres, puisqu'il n'y a rien à craindre.

- Mais... mais, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu sa voix... C'était la sienne.

- Ecoute, il est mort, point barre. Grave-toi ça dans le crane! Par contre, tu sais qu'il a un fils?

- Bah, oui, c'est Dray...

- Et bin, ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais tu sais bien qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup?

- Oui, je sais je lui ai dit, d'ailleurs je crois que ça l'a un peu blessé quelque part, même s'il n'a rien montré...

- Tu m'étonne! Qui voudrait d'un "père" comme ça, je ne sais même pas si on peut parler de père à ce stade là. Par contre, c'est assez impressionnant, que tu puisses deviner ce qu'il pense ou ressent alors que même Blaise qui le connait depuis des années a parfois du mal...

- bah je... - rouge +++ - c'est... c'est parce que... je ne sais pas, je suis tellement bien avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'être entier, complet, enfin serein...

- Intéressant... bref, Dray et son père se ressemblent donc beaucoup. Mais malheureusement il n'y a pas que le physique, tu l'as remarqué, n'est ce pas?

- Oui, sa façon de marcher, toutes ses manières à table, sa façon de regarder et de traiter les autres. Il m'a expliqué pourquoi il "copiait" son père et je le comprends. Je ne vois pas ... Lucius à travers Dray, au début un peu mais plus maintenant, alors qu'on ne se connait que depuis hier... Ah, oui! il y a aussi sa façon de parler et sa ... voix...

- Je vois que tu l'as bien observé... -rougissement de la part d'Harry- Et que tu viens de comprendre, Dray aussi lorsqu'il est sortit de la classe pour voir ce qu'il se passait, a tout de suite compris en te voyant. Je pense que ça a dut vraiment le blesser... car il est partit je ne sais pas où...

- Non... non! Je ne voulais pas le blesser... surtout lui, il est tellement... tellement... Merde! Je dois aller m'expliquer, m'excuser...

Cette fois, il avait élevé la voix. Il se redressa, sécha ses larmes qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant et partit en courant à la recherche du blond. Juste au même moment Blaise sortait de la classe dans l'intention de rejoindre le blond. Surpris de voir que Nev' n'avait pas bougé, qu'il regardait Harry partir, et que ce dernier pleurait, il se demandait si cela ne s'était pas mal passé...

- Alors? demanda-t-il en s'approchant les mains dans les poches de Nev' qui se relevait. Tu n'as pas réussit à le calmer?

- Hum? Si, si...

- Et pourquoi il est partit comme un dératé en pleurant?

- Il séchait ses larmes, donc il ne pleure plus. Et il partit en courant pour aller s'excuser auprès de Dray...

- S'excuser? Mais pourquoi? Et ça veut dire que je n'ai plus besoin d'aller le chercher alors...

- C'est ça ... en fait, tu vois...

Neville raconta tout à Blaise, de la chute d'Harry jusqu'à maintenant. Ce dernier espérait que le brun serait retrouver le blond, car quand celui-ci dit qu'il ne veut voir personne, c'est vraiment personne ... mais Harry est-il personne?

Sur ce Neville et Blaise rentrèrent en classe en espérant que ça ce passerais bien...

* * *

**_Gomen!!!!! pour cette longue intéruption, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire..._**

**_Donc, voilà j'ai fini mon chapitre 9 ^^ le 10 arrive très bientôt pour me faire pardonner, ainsi que 2 nouveaux chapitres de mon autre fic!_**

**_Encore désolée... reviews?_**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10:**_

Draco marchait d'un pas énergique dans les couloirs, la vision d'Harry mort de peur et totalement recroquevillé sur lui-même était gravé dans sa mémoire et ne cessé de repasser en boucle dans sa tête, ce qui lui faisait mal. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas quelqu'un s'approché de lui et le plaqué violement contre un mur, puis l'embrasser avec tout autant de violence.

De ce fait, il ne réagit pas de suite, gardant les bras le long du corps et les yeux écarquillés. Cependant, lorsqu'il sentit une main baladeuse sous sa chemise, ainsi qu'un bassin contre le sien, il se réveilla et poussa de toutes ses forces, cette personne inconnue.

Cette dernière tomba lourdement en arrière et étouffa un juron. Dray reconnu Cédric Diggory, un de ses nombreux amants qui l'était resté une semaine, le record. Malheureusement depuis, il se prenait pour ce qu'il n'était pas, c'est à dire son fiancé.

Draco en était plus qu'agacé, surtout que Cédric faisait comme-ci le blond était absolument d'accord. Dray avait beau l'humilier en public, l'envoyer promener froidement ou tout simplement l'ignorer, il continuait comme-ci de rien était.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire, Diggory? lança froidement Angel.

- Oh, allez répondit Cédric en se relevant, pas de manière avec moi, tu te souviens tu adorais ça lorsque l'on sortait ensemble officiellement. Parce que officieusement c'est toujours le cas, n'est-ce pas?

- Mais oui, bien sûr et mon père c'est le mec le plus pacifiste que je n'ai jamais rencontré! Tu me soule, là! Dégage de mon chemin. Et je vais te dire une chose je ne suis pas "sorti" avec toi, tu as été un amant parmi tant d'autre, c'est juste que tu étais un peu meilleur que les autres au lit, voilà pourquoi je t'ais gardé si longtemps et de plus je pense que c'est la plus grosse connerie que j'ai faite! Tu as été une erreur, Diggory, tu comprends une erreur. Ne fait pas cette tête là, soit heureux, je suis gentil je ne l'ai pas dit devant tout le monde!! Maintenant dégage!!

- Mais...mais... Draco... je...

- Putain! Mais y a quoi dans "dégage" que tu ne comprends pas!

- C'est à cause de lui, hein!! C'EST CA, C'EST A CAUSE DE POTTER, depuis qu'il est là, tu n'es plus le même... Tout ça c'est de sa faute!!

- Ne crie, tu es ridicule...

- Mais avoue-le, que c'est à cause de lui!!

- ...

- Ah! Tu vois, mais je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu lui trouve... Il est absolument sans intérêt, il est mignon certes, mais il doit être encore vierge... Ce n'est pas pour toi, il n'y a que moi, qui te convienne vraiment et tu le sais...

- Je te préviens tu dis un seul mot de plus et je te tue, c'est clair!

La voix qui venait de sortir de la gorge de Draco, était la même que celle qu'il avait utilisé tout à l'heure en classe, celle de son père. Cette constatation, lui fit tellement mal, que ces traits neutres se crispèrent une infime seconde. Cédric, lui, avait les yeux remplis de désir, la voix de Dray l'excitait au plus haut point. Lorsqu'il l'entendait un long frisson, lui remontait lentement le dos.

Lorsque le blond remarqua le désir dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, il eu une moue dégoutée et tourna les talons, en direction du toit. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Cédric, lui, malgré qu'il n'en ait presque rien laissé paraitre, avait été blessé par les paroles de Draco. Il mit tout ses problèmes avec le blond, sur le dos d'Harry. Tout ça, c'était à cause de lui.

Puis il avait regardé sa montre, elle s'était arrêté, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était plus qu'en retard en cours. Vraiment cette journée commençait très mal. D'abord, SON blond avait défendu Potter devant tout le monde ce matin, ce dernier était nouveau et déjà intégré dans LE groupe de rêve de la fac, celui de Draco bien sûr, alors que lui, avait été sèchement rejeté.

Les autres ne l'aimaient pas, pourquoi? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il était pourtant un mec super sympa, stylé et le seul qui puisse convenir au blond. Non, franchement il ne comprenait pas...

Ensuite il s'était disputé avec l'objet de toutes ses pensées, et pour finir il était en retard au cours de Rogue... -déglutition de l'intéressé- Non, il aurait mieux fait de rester dans son lit ce matin. IL se mit à courir pour rejoindre sa classe, lorsque quelqu'un venant dans le sens inverse lui rentra dedans.

Ooo

Harry avait déjà parcouru la moitié de la fac sans s'arrêter, lorsqu'il aperçut, trop tard, un jeune homme châtain, assez grand qui courrait dans le sens inverse. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas remarqué à temps non plus et ils se percutèrent de plein fouet. Ils tombèrent tout les deux en arrière. Ce fut Harry qui se remit le premier de ce choc, il se releva et tandis la main à l'inconnu qui se frottait les fesses en fermant les yeux sous la douleur qu'enduraient ces dernières.

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry. Je ne t'avais pas vu, ça va?

Le garçon releva la tête et le fixa, son regard mit Harry mal à l'aise. Ce dernier avait toujours la main tendu vers cet inconnu dans l'intention de l'aider à se relever, mais celui-ci restait parterre, fixant Harry d'un regard hautain et dédaigneux. Puis une lueur malsaine passa rapidement dans ses yeux, avant de s'adoucir et de prendre un regard embarrassé.

Harry ne la remarqua pas.

- Ah! Lança enfin l'inconnu en se relevant à l'aide d'Harry. Excuse moi, moi non plus je ne regardais pas devant moi... et puis je viens de me disputer avec quelqu'un, donc je suis un peu sur les nerfs... Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas?

- Euh... oui. Et toi? Qui es-tu?

- Je m'appelle Cédric, Cédric Diggory. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret?

- Je cherche Dray, d'ailleurs tu ne l'aurais pas vu?

- Dray? Tu veux dire Draco Malfoy?

- Oui... alors tu l'as vu? Désolé, je suis assez pressé.

- ... Non, je ne l'ai pas vu... Tu veux que je t'aide à chercher?

- Non, c'est gentil, mais je dois lui parlé en privé. A la prochaine, ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

Harry repartit en courant. Cédric le regarda tourner au bout du couloir et disparaitre. Comment un mec aussi niais et petite nature pouvait attirer l'attention de Draco? C'était impensable, le blond était un dieu du sexe, pas un gentil garçon au service d'un "mec fragile psychologiquement". Mais pourquoi avait-il le droit de surnommer le blond, alors que lui, Cédric Diggory, seul personne au monde qui puisse convenir au descendent des Malfoy, n'en n'avait absolument pas le droit?

Ce n'est rien que des mensonges pour que tout le monde s'occupe de lui, pensa Cédric. Tsss, il est pitoyable! C'est impossible, Draco va revenir vers moi, je suis le seul qui lui convienne vraiment. Quand je pense comment il m'a traité tout à l'heure, grrr, rien que d'y repenser ça m'énerve et tout ça encore à cause de ce "nouveau".

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Plus il se la repassait dans la tête, plus elle lui plaisait. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres suivit d'un rire du même genre. Il reprit sa course à travers les couloirs, toujours en riant. Ce cher Potter, allait voir qui était Cédric Diggorry.

* * *

**_Coucou! Voilà encore des ennuis en perspective, pauvre Ryry!!_**

**_Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce 10 ème chapitre?_**

**_kiss, sanzo244_**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

Harry s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Cela faisait maintenant bien vingt minutes qu'il courrait et aucune trace du blond. Il s'appuya contre le mur et s'y laissa tomber.

- Bon, se dit Harry, si j'avais besoin de solitude où est-ce que j'irai? ... Ma chambre? Non, on m'y trouverait trop facilement et c'est par là qu'on commencerait à me chercher... Les classes à cette heure-ci sont toutes occupées... La cantine est fermée... Mais, je suis con!!! Le toit!

Sur ce il se remit debout d'un coup et repartie en courant en se dirigeant vers l'endroit qui commençait à devenir une habitude pour les rendez-vous! Lorsque le brun arriva devant la porte, il s'arrêta hésitant et si Angel ne voulait pas ou plus le voir? Après tout, il l'avait vraiment blessé même si c'était involontaire...

Harry commençait à angoisser. Il ne voulait absolument pas être séparé du blond, c'était vraiment étrange, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, avoir autant besoin de quelqu'un. Il ressentait cela comme un besoin vitale, il ne pouvait plus vivre loin du blond et de toute façon il ne le voulait pas, alors...

Comment s'était-il attaché aussi vite et autant à lui? Il ne le connaissait que depuis hier! Bon, il y réfléchirait plus tard, là il fallait qu'il s'explique! Il prit une inspiration et ouvrit la porte, il trouva l'objet de ses pensées allongé sur le sol, les bras croisés derrière la tête et les yeux fermés. Apparemment il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à ce que Dray, toujours les paupières closes, commence à parler d'une voix lasse et légèrement agacé:

- Ecoute Blaise, je sais que tu viens là par amitié et aussi pour me faire la morale ou des commentaires, mais j'en ai franchement pas besoin et je n'ai pas envie de parler. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille, on en verra plus tard.

- Euh, je...

Draco reconnu immédiatement cette voix, ouvrit et les yeux et se redressa.

- Harry?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Bah, euh... je voulais m'excuser, pour euh... tout à l'heure! Je...

- T'excuse pas, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est de la mienne... J'ai pas fait gaffe, je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de rester avec toi dès le début, maintenant je te fais souffrir. Tu as déjà assez souffert comme ça, alors je pense que je ne vais plus t'approcher, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Hein?! Mais non, non, non!

La panique commença à submerger le brun, sa gorge se serra à lui faire mal. Des larmes commençaient à faire briller ses yeux.

- Quoi non? demanda Draco surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je ne veux pas! Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant! S'il te plait ne t'en va pas! TU ne peux pas me laisser tout seul!! Tu viens de dire que tu ne voulais pas me faire souffrir alors reste! Reste avec moi! Je t'en pris, je t'en supplie!! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je suis avec toi, même juste être tout simplement à côté de toi, je suis bien!! C'est la première fois, je..., je..., s'il te plaît.

Une vague de joie traversa le blond, suivit rapidement par de l'inquiétude.

- Oui, mais à cause de moi, tu vas souvent avoir ce genre de crise et ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça et de savoir en plus que c'est de ma faute... et je...

- C'est de MA faute, Dray, tu n'y es pour rien, j'ai beau savoir, me le répété sans cesse, que ton père est mort, qu'il ne reviendra plus... j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, cette peur me paralyse pourtant je sais que c'est idiot, mais... bref c'est n'ai pas de ta faute! C'est ton père et ce le sera toujours, tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. De toute façon, on est jamais responsable des actes de ses parents, on ne les choisis pas! La génétique a voulu que tu ressemble beaucoup à ton père, mais tu es très différent de lui et c'est ironique mais je parle en connaissance de cause... C'est à moi de faire des efforts, toi, tu en fais déjà beaucoup trop pour moi... J'ai été traumatisé par Lucius -frissonnement- mais je suis très bien avec toi, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère! Malfoy père était laid, très laid immonde! Mais toi, tu es tout simplement parfait, sublime, magnifique! Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir, mais seulement parce que c'est la vérité! Comme je l'ai dit plusieurs fois, tu ressemble... non, tu ES un ange! Et je pense que je... Ah! Excuse moi, je parle toujours trop, j'ai... j'ai tendance à m'emballer... euh...je

Harry commença à balbutier et à rougir violement! Le blond qui l'avait fixé pendant toute sa tirade, eut un sourire attendri... Il prit les mains du brun, l'attira vers lui puis l'entoura de ses bras. Il nicha sa tête dans le coup du survivant. Celui-ci se raidit avant de se détendre et de lui rendre son étreinte.

- Merci Harry, chuchota Draco.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, sans bouger, craignant qu'un seul mouvement pouvait arrêter cet instant de sérénité et tout simplement magique. Finalement comme d'un seul homme, ils allèrent s'assoir, jambes tendues, dos contre le mur et leurs doigts entrelacés. Ils ne parlaient pas et n'en éprouvaient pas le besoin. Le silence qui régnait était relaxant et confortable. Chacun profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre...

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et la magie se dissipa aussitôt. Le visage de Draco se ferma et celui d'Harry prit une expression un peu triste, il sera un peu plus fort la main de son ange, comme-ci ce dernier allait partir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Diggory! Cracha Draco.

- Tout l'établissement est à tout le monde, mon chéri! répondit Cédric avec un grand sourire séducteur.

Harry baissa la tête et sera très très très fort la main dans la sienne. Il avait appelé "mon chéri", ce fait lui avait fait baisser la tête et une étrange douleur s'installa dans sa poitrine. Le blond vit tout de suite le changement chez le brun et lança un regard noir au gâcheur de bon moment.

- En fait, j'ai eu du mal à vous retrouvez, tout les deux, mais j'ai un message pour Harry...

Ce dernier releva la tête et regarda Cédric droit dans les yeux, avec cette mine toujours un peu triste.

Eurk! .YABLE pensa Cédric, il retint une moue dégoutée et sourit.

- De la part de Rogue, notre prof principal: " Mr. Potter, ne s'est pas rendu une seule fois en cours depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, sauf peut être lors de mes deux heures, hier matin. S'il ne veut pas se retrouver coller tout le week-end, il a intérêt à s'y présenter cette après-midi! De même, pour Mr. Malfoy, ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'occupe de qu'il doit en profiter pour sécher les cours, lui aussi!" Voilà, je vous laisse. A plus tard, Dray. Salut Harry.

- Tu vas encore avoir des ennuis pas ma faute, dit Harry en se mordant la lèvre inferieure.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez viens les autres doivent nous attendre pour manger... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu n'as pas faim?

Le brun se mordait toujours la lèvre, baissait la tête et rougissait.

- Euh... Si si! Euh... Dray?

Le blond qui s'était levé et qui se dirigeait vers la porte, se retourna. Le nouveau se leva à son tour.

- Oui, Harry?

Ce dernier prit une petite inspiration, leva la tête, regardant son vis à vis droit dans les yeux et s'avança à grand pas vers lui. Puis lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il déposa un rapide bisou sur sa joue, avant de se reculer légèrement, les joues en feu. Draco porta doucement sa main où Harry l'avait embrassé.

- C'est pour te remercier, dit doucement Harry.

Angel lui fit un grand sourire, lui tendit la main, que le brun accepta avec joie, et ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire.

* * *

**_Voilà, une petite réconcilation tout mignone^^ lol._**

**_Review? Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Désolée, je répondrai à toutes les Reviews anonymes dans le prochain chapitre._**

**_D'ailleurs, les ennuis vont véritablement commencés dans le chapitre suivant... enfin normalement xD._**

**_kiss, sanzo244_**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Chapitre 12 :_**

Le point de Cédric s'abattit violement sur l'une des tables de la salle commune des Serdaigles. Les personnes présentes se retournèrent et le regardèrent étonnés. Mais il n'en tint pas compte, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Comment ce cloporte, cette fillette, ce merdeux de Potter avait-il réussit à faire changer aussi radicalement le blond en seulement deux jours?

Son fiancé était devenu .... GENTIL, au bord du Poufsoufle. C'était juste à gerber et totalement impossible, c'était un Malfoy. C'est bien lui qui le lui disait à longueur de journée, lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble officiellement: " un Malfoy n'est ni gentil, ni tendre, ni amoureux! Un Malfoy est fier, hautain et méprisant! Un Malfoy ne fait pas l'amour, il baise! Un malfoy est toujours maître de la situation quelle qu'elle soit!"

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de récupérer Draco et de se débarrasser de Potter une fois pour toute. De toute façon, à présent que Celui-dont-on-peut-à-nouveau-prononcé-le-nom est mort, on n'a plus besoin d'un sauveur craintif et fragile! Ce ne serait pas une grande perte, s'il devait arriver un incident fâcheux... genre suicide, n'est-ce-pas? On pourrait aisément conclure que c'est à cause de ses "blessures psychologiques", le pauvre chou!

Un éclat de voix le tira de ses pensées. C'était une fille de première année qui s'esclaffait bruyamment, entouré de son groupe d'amie qui le fixait en chuchotant. Lorsqu'elles s'aperçurent qu'il les regardait, elles tournèrent la tête en rougissant. Il lui fallait un endroit plus calme... Le parc, par exemple.

Il s'y rendit et s'allongea sur le dos dans l'herbe. Il ferma les yeux et profita du calme. Tout un tas d'idées de plus en plus malsaines lui traversa l'esprit, allant des mensonges à la torture psychologique, en passant par la douleur physique. Soudain une voix féminine qu'il reconnu immédiatement le sorti de ses plans.

- Coucou Cédric, que fais-tu là, seul? demanda la jeune fille.

- Oh, salut Ginny! répondit le serdaigle en ouvrant les yeux. Rien, je réfléchissais...

- Ah bon? Et à quoi? Questionna la benjamine des Weasleys.

- ... A des projets, que je voudrais réaliser très prochainement, dit le brun.

- Je vois. Tu ne viens pas manger? Il est plus de midi, tu sais...

- Déjà! Je n'ai absolument pas vu le temps passé, s'exclama Cédric. On mange ensemble?

- Je ne serais pas venu te chercher autrement, répondit-elle en rigolant.

Cédric se releva et ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, Cédric chercha immédiatement des yeux son blond, ce dernier était à une table avec, bien sûr, sa bande d'ami et... Potter. Il s'installa à une table, d'où il pouvait surveiller l'objet de ses pensées. Ce dernier était au petit soin pour le nouveau, ce qui l'agaça...

Cependant, il arrêta ses pensées peu amicale, quand il remarqua que sa compagne de table fixait, elle aussi quelqu'un à la table des plus populaires de l'établissement. Il cru, d'abord qu'elle regardait son frère, mais en voyant qu'elle commençait à rougir. Il fut complètement ahuri de voir, qu'elle reluquait Potter!

- Ginny, ne me dit pas que tu flash sur Potter?

La jeune fille, le regarda surprit, les joues en feu. Elle baissa la tête et bredouilla que non.

- Allez, arrête, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je n'irais pas le répété sur tout les toits... Alors? Tu es amoureuse de lui?

- Bah... euh... je ne sais pas vraiment. Il est très beau, très gentil, plein de douceur, et...

- Ok, Ok! STOP! Tu l'aimes, il n'y a aucun doute! ...

Hey, ça pourrait me servir, pensa Cédric. Si je fais en sorte qu'il ne veuille plus entendre parler de Draco et de son groupe. Je le refile à Ginny et en échange elle m'aide et je récupère mon dû. C'est pas mal, il faut donc que j'organise un plan avec ça et que j'en informe Ginny après... De plus, elle est la sœur de Ron et il l'adore, ça sera d'autant plus facile... Heureusement que j'ai des amis partout, c'est vraiment utile. Mon père avait raison, toujours être sociale et gentil, même envers des personnes que l'on déteste, ça peut toujours servir.

- Dis-moi, reprit-il avec un large sourire taquin, tu veux que je t'arrange un coup? Tu sais que je connais très bien Draco et ses amis...

- Tu... tu crois?

- Oui et puis même ton frère pourrait t'aider je suis sûr qu'il ferait tout pour toi, il t'adore. De toute façon, Harry n'a aucune raison de te dire non, je sais de source sûre, qu'il est célib'! Tu es très jolie, gentille et intelligente, non vraiment il ne dira pas non...

- Et s'il y aime déjà quelqu'un? Ou s'il y est gay, comme toi?

- Hummm, je vais me renseigné de toute façon, je lui ai déjà un peu parlé. Je pense qu'on va très bien s'entendre et devenir ami. Je te le présenterai à ce moment là, ok? Tu ne fais rien pour le moment, surtout toute seule et sans me le dire, ça marche?

- Ok, merci beaucoup Cédric! C'est super sympa! Je suis sûre que vous allez devenir ami, tu l'es avec tout le monde! –merci, répondit l'intéressé- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te remercier?

- De rien, de rien! C'est normal, entre ami. Oh, c'est très gentil, mais je ne peux accepter.

- Si, si, j'insiste! Je ferais n'importe quoi!! Tu as quelque chose que tu voudrais demander à quelqu'un, un service, non?

- ... Vraiment? Tout ce que je veux? D'accord, j'ai une idée, on va faire une pierre, deux coups. Tu vas m'aider pour Draco et moi pour Harry...

- Tu veux ressortir avec Draco?! Comment tu peux l'aimer? C'est un don juan, un connard sans sentiments, hautain, fier et arrogant! (cf: chap 8, ;D) Désolé mais c'est la vérité, après chacun ses goûts... mais quand même...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde me le dit, mais c'est comme ça. Le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ignore, n'est-ce pas?

- Avec un argument comme ça, on ne peut qu'abdiquer!

Et voilà, vraiment trop facile! Quel bon baratineur, je suis! Pensa-t-il en souriant. Il termina de manger en souriant et de très bonne humeur.

* * *

**_Desolé pour l'attente, j'ai eu de gros problèmes personnels, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop :S_**

**_euh... reviews? ^^'_**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Chapitre 13:_**

- Bon alors, que fait-on ce week-end? demanda Ron, tout en se resservant du poulet pour la troisième fois.

- Ron, ne mange pas autant, tu vas finir par être malade! Le gronda Hermione.

- J'irai bien en boîte moi... suggéra Blaise.

- Mouais, répondit Pansy, ce n'est pas très original... De toute façon, je dois rendre visite à des cousins éloignés.

- Ah, merde! Moi aussi, j'avais complètement oublié! Oh non! Je n'ai vraiment pas envi de passer tout mon week-end à voir des gens ennuyeux!

- Pour ma part, je vais passer mon week-end chez les Weasleys, Molly m'a gentiment invité...

- Donc on ne peut pas rester non plus, finit Ron. Et toi, Neville?

- Je reste ici, je dois voir Rogue et puis mes parents moins je les vois mieux je me porte.

- Rogue, pourquoi? demanda Blaise très surpris.

- Je voudrais m'améliorer d'avantage en potion et en botanique. En fait, il faut que je me renseigne le plus possible sur toutes sortes d'ingrédients et je pense, je suis même sur que Rogue peut m'aider.

- Rogue aidé quelqu'un? s'exclama Ron. Ne lui en demande pas trop, il en est incapable et je croyais que tu en avais peur et que tu l'exécrais?

- Non, c'est juste que à l'époque il m'impressionnait tellement que j'en devenais maladroit, mais je l'ai toujours respecté et apprécié en fait.

- Respecté je peux comprendre, reprit Pansy mais apprécié??!

- Bah ouais et alors?

- Je vous signale au passage que vous parlez de mon parrain...

- Désolé Dray, c'est vrai... mais quand même...

- Harry, tu reste là toi aussi?

- Je pensais rendre visite à Sirius, mais il a un empêchement, donc je vais rester ici.

- Il n'y aura donc que Neville et toi, ce week-end.

- Quoi! Tu pars toi aussi, Dray? s'exclama Harry légèrement inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le blond en resserrant la prise de sa main sur celle du brun. Leurs mains s'étaient naturellement enlacées sous la table et n'avaient pas bougées depuis. Je rentre juste chez moi, j'ai encore beaucoup à régler ou à m'occuper.

- Des choses à régler?

- Oui, soupira Angel, je suis désormais l'unique Malfoy et je dois donc tout gérer seul, surtout certains "problèmes" crées par un certain crétin.

- Ah, je vois... courage alors, si je peux t'aider ou te rendre service, n'hésite pas à me demander!

Harry accompagnât ses paroles d'un grand sourire, ce qui surpris agréablement le blond. En quelques jours Harry s'était beaucoup ouvert, bien sûr il n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec ses nouveaux amis et surtout avec les autres en dehors du groupe, mais petit à petit tout changeait. De plus, le survivant faisait totalement confiance à Draco et vive versa, ce qui évidemment ravissait ce dernier.

- Merci, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Je m'en souviendrai!

- Mince! Raaa, j'ai complètement oublié!

- Hein? De quoi tu parles, Ronny? Questionna Pansy.

- Je n'ai pas prévenue Ginny qu'elle devait rentrée elle aussi ce week-end! Ca m'ait complètement sorti de la tête!

- Ce n'est pas grave, déclara Hermione tu n'as qu'a le lui dire maintenant, regarde elle est juste à côté.

- Effectivement, reprit Blaise cependant elle n'est pas en très bonne compagnie...

- ... Elle mange encore avec lui! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver? interrogea Pansy.

- Quoi?! Elle n'est quand même pas amoureuse de lui! s'écria Ron

- N'importe quoi! Répondit Angel. D'abord je vous rappelle qu'il est homo et malheureusement toujours amoureux de moi! De plus, ils ne sont qu'amis c'est Cédric qui me l'a dit lui même.

- Et tu lui fais confiance?! Questionna le rouquin avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

- Juste pour ça, oui.

- Hummm, ok. GINNY! Appela Ron tout en se levant.

LA salle se tut instantanément et tous les regardaient. L'appelée leva ses yeux étonnés vers son grand frère. Celui-ci, répondit à sa question muette en lui demandant de venir le voir deux minutes.

- OK, trois secondes, j'arrive!

Ron se rassit et Ginny se retourna vers son compagnon de table.

- Qu'est ce que je fais, il va forcément me présenté Harry avant de me dire ce qu'il veut!

- Justement, c'est la bonne occasion! Comme ça, tu me le présenteras un peu plus tard et le plan que j'ai mis au point pour qu'il sorte avec toi marchera! Allez vas-y, dépêches-toi! Je t'attends là, surtout ne me regarde pas, je ne suis pas concerné et sinon ça va faire suspect! Par contre, récolte le plus d'info sur eux, ça pourrait être utile pour plus tard!

- D'accord, ça marche ... je

- BON, GINNY! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques!

- Files! Chuchota Cédric. Le brouhaha de la salle reprit, Ron voulait dire quelque chose à sa sœur, rien de bien intéressant...

- J'arrive! Alors? Tu me voulais quoi? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de paraitre le plus décontracté possible, ce qui était relativement impossible, vu qu'Harry était juste en face d'elle.

- Assis toi, je t'en prie!

Elle s'exécuta et prit donc place entre son frère et Hermione, se retrouvant en face de Draco et Harry. Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil discret et s'aperçut qu'ils ne se préoccupaient pas le moins du monde d'elle, ils étaient tout les deux entrains de discuter tranquillement seuls dans leur bulle. Blaise le remarqua et prit une mine accablée.

- Ils sont comme ça depuis qu'ils se sont "réconciliés" sur le toit, soupira Blaise comme-ci la cause était désespérée, ce qui fit rire le reste de la table et rougir la rouquine.

Cependant ce qui surprit la jeune fille, c'est le visage, l'expression du blond. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il souriait naturellement, aucun sarcasmes n'étaient perceptible dans sa voix, c'était vraiment étrange!

- Hey! Dray, Harry. HOUHOU! OH, je vous parle! s'exclama Ron de plus en plus fort.

Les deux concernés le regardèrent surpris.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de gueuler comme ça! Cracha presque le blond.

En entendant le ton et en voyant la tête de Malfoy, elle se demanda si elle avait rêvé l'instant d'avant...

- On n'est pas sourd! Continua le blond sur le même ton. Qu'est ce que tu nous veux?

Apparemment...

- Du calme, blondinet, je veux juste présenter Harry et Ginny et vu que tu le monopolise...

Comment son frère et ses amis pouvaient-ils le supporté à longueur de journées? Et comment Cédric pouvait-il l'aimé? Peut être ne le comprendrait elle jamais... Attends me présenté qui?!?!?

- Donc Harry je te présente ma petite sœur, Ginny et Gin' je te présente le célèbre Harry Potter.

- Enchanté de te rencontrer, Ginny dit poliment Harry mais on sentait qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise.

- Moi aussi, Harry... je t'admire beaucoup tu sais...

- Hein? répondit Harry comme-ci on venait de lui annoncer que Voldy n'avait jamais existé. Co... Comment ... comment peux tu m'admirer?

- Bah... je ne suis pas la seule, bien au contraire. Comment ne le pourrait-on pas, après que tu nous ais sauvé du plus grand danger de tout les temps?

- Je n'ai aucun mérite vraiment, murmura-t-il vraiment aucun.

Ginny était sciée! ... et tout autant attendris. LE grand Harry Potter considérait qu'il pas accompli grand chose et bin! Le pauvre pour dire cela, il avait dû en traverser des choses difficiles...

- N'importe quoi! Tu trouve que tuer Voldy - Ginny sursauta en entendant ce surnom complètement démesuré par rapport à ce qu'il représentait ou plutôt qui il représentait- n'est pas grand chose! Ca veut dire que tuer Lucius n'en était pas non plus! Alors comme expliques-tu que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'achever...

- C'est normal, c'était ton père...

- Et alors, je ne l'ai jamais considérais comme tel! Alors je refuse que tu te rabaisse car ça me rabaisse en même temps et deux fois plus... Je ne le supporte pas!

Tout le monde à la table excepté Ginny comprit que Draco n'aimait pas vraiment être rabaissé mais surtout qu'Harry se dévalorise. Mais bien sûr il ne le disait pas clairement surtout en présence d'une "externe" au groupe. Cependant la rouquine qui ne connaissait pas la vrai personnalité du blond, le prit au mot. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, mais n'en pensait pas moins...

Quel petit connard égocentrique!!

- Bon on se calme! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais pouvoir faire passer le message à Gin'.

- Quel message?

- Tu dois obligatoirement revenir à la maison ce week-end, maman a invité Hermy et la famille au grand complet, même Bill et Charly seront là.

- C'est vrai? Super!! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne les avait pas vus! Bon j'y vais alors, a plus! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant, puis embrassa son frère sur la joue avant de rejoindre Cédric qui parlait avec quelqu'un en l'attendant, lorsqu'il l'a vit approcher, il fit mine d'être complètement plongé dans la discussion. Ginny compris de suite et se réinstalla à sa place tranquillement, finissant son repas.

- Bon, bah on organisera quelque chose tous ensemble la prochaine fois! dit Pansy.

Tous acquiescèrent. Draco et Harry repartir dans leur bulle, comme si de rien n'était. Le reste du groupe les regarda un instant et Blaise ne put s'empêcher une remarque...

- On n'existe vraiment pas dans ces cas là, hein...

- Non, ils sont seul dans leur monde et pourtant ce n'est qu'une banale discussion! répondit Hermione.

- Ca fait vraiment bizarre de voir Harry aussi décontracté, en confiance... c'est rare, mais c'est génial! C'est grâce à vous tous, mais surtout Draco. Cependant, je suis sûre qu'il va encore évoluer en mieux! déclara Neville.

- Moi aussi, il a tellement changé en si peu de temps! s'exclama Pansy.

- Tien, ils s'en vont déjà... Ils ont vraiment fait vite, pourtant on n'a pas cour avant une bonne heure, c'est étrange... murmura Blaise.

- De qui tu parles? demanda Ron.

- Cédric et ta sœurette adorée... J'ai l'impression que notre "ami" prépare quelque chose, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Humm, réfléchis Hermione peut être bien, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre... Ginny a pour habitude de rester jusqu'à la fin de l'heure du déjeuner à discuter avec ses amies.

- Il faut rester vigilant, en respectant ça on ne craint rien, déclara Pansy.

- Je me demandais pourquoi vous n'aimez pas Cédric? Il a l'air gentil et apparemment il s'entend bien avec tout le monde... questionna Neville.

- Oh, parce que c'est le plus grand hypocrite que je n'ai jamais rencontré de toute ma vie! Et pourtant, crois moi, j'en ai vu passer du monde dans mon salon! s'exclama Draco qui venait de finir de parler avec Harry, ce dernier étant parti voir Dumbledor.

- Sérieux?

- Absolument! Il manipule tout le monde, juste pour ces intérêts personnels! C'est d'ailleurs à cause d'une de ces combines à la noix que j'ai commencé à coucher avec lui! Il était pas mal, ce n'était pas le meilleur que j'avais rencontré, mais il ne faisait pas chier à ce moment là... Puis au bout d'une semaine, j'ai découvert sa vrai personnalité, je me doutais qu'il cachait quelque chose, mais si je m'attendais à ça! Il était tout le temps avec nous, il s'était intégré sans que je ne m'aperçoive de rien! Il est vraiment très fort, lorsque je l'ai jeté, il l'a vraiment mal prit. Il m'a d'abord demandé pourquoi, je lui ai répondu que je mettais lassé de lui. Il a essayé de me convaincre de changer d'avis, puis il m'a insulté, me balançant tout ce qu'on disait sur moi. Il a bien vu, que je m'en fichais royalement, ça la encore plus mit en rogne, il a commencé à me menacer, et finalement il s'est calmé d'un coup, il s'est excusé et m'a sorti, totalement sûr de lui, que j'étais à lui de toute façon et que je reviendrai vers lui...

- ... Waouh! Effectivement, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, et depuis?

- Depuis il harcèle et se jette sur notre blondinet favori non-stop! Hein Dray?

- Je ne suis pas votre blondinet favori, Blaise! Soupira le blond. Il faut toujours le surveillé, au cas où, mais sans plus.

- Je vois... Bon, alors si je comprends bien, je dois le surveiller ce week-end, c'est ça?

- Exactement, répondit Pansy.

Ils changèrent de sujet et continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à la reprise des cours. Harry venait de ressortir du bureau du directeur, lorsqu'il vit deux personnes arrivé vers lui. Il les reconnu tout de suite et leur fit un petit sourire mal à l'aise. Arrivé à la hauteur d'Harry, Cédric et Ginny s'arrêtèrent et lui rendirent son sourire.

- Vraiment contente de te connaître, Harry! dit la jeune fille

- Moi de même, Ginny. Ca va... euh... Cédric, c'est ça?

- Oui, ça me fait plaisir que tu te souviennes de moi. Ca va très bien, mes fesses se sont remises de notre "heurt" assez brutale, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, répondit Cédric avec un grand sourire amical.

- Vous vous connaissez déjà? S'étonna la rouquine.

- Vite fait, on s'est juste présenté, n'est-ce pas Harry?

- Oui, oui...

- Que dirais-tu d'un petit tour dans le parc de la fac, en notre compagnie? demanda Cédric avec un sourire charmeur.

Harry rougit légèrement et balbutia un vague accord. Au secours! pensa Cédric, qu'est-ce qu'il fait pitié! C'est ça, qui nous a sauvé de "la plus grande menace de tout les temps"! Et bien, heureusement qu'on ne l'a pas vu avant, personne n'aurait cru en lui et le monde aurai sombré dans le désespoir!

- Super! s'exclama Ginny, allez come on les mecs, on y va!

Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent tout trois vers le parc, en discutant tranquillement.

* * *

**Euh... coucou! c'est moi. Si, si je vous jure, je suis encore vivante!**

**Je suis super mal à l'aise avec tout le retard que j'ai, mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration et plein de chose m'ont empêcher d'écrire.**

**Je suis super désolée, bon j'espère quand même que ce nouveau chapitre (enfin!) vous plaira!**

**Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Chapitre 14:_**

- Dites, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il en met du temps pour revenir de chez Dumby? demanda Blaise.

- Tu parles d'Harry? répondit Draco. C'est vrai, qu'il avait dit ne pas en avoir pour longtemps...

- Les cours vont reprendre, ça fait environs une heure qu'il est partit, ajouta Hermione. Tu crois qu'il s'est perdu?

- Et bien, apparemment non dit Pansy. Regardez qui arrive et pas tout seul en plus!

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase qu'Angel et Ron étaient partis rejoindre le brun. Blaise les regarda s'avancer à grandes enjambées vers Cédric, Ginny et Harry qui revenaient tranquillement en rigolant du parc.

- Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange, commença le noir, que Cédric qui est plus que possessif envers Dray devienne ami avec Harry... Non, parce que je suis sûr que comme nous, il a tout de suite remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre notre blondinet et notre héros national!

Tous acquiescèrent, ils s'étaient dit la même chose. Cependant, aucun ne fit d'autres commentaires... Ils regardèrent tous la scène se déroulant à quelques dizaines de mètre d'eux!

- HARRY!! HARRY!!!

L'appelé se retourna et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant Draco et Ron s'avancer vers lui. A la surprise de tous, il se mit à courir dans leur direction, plantant là Cédric et Ginny qui s'entre regardèrent avant de lui emboiter le pas, mais en marchant. Lorsque le brun arriva à la hauteur de Dray, il se jeta dans ses bras.

Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, ce demeuré?! pensa Cédric. Il croit quoi, là? Draco va le repoussé vite fait et lui... gueuler... dessus... QUOI?! Mais! Je n'y crois pas!!!! Il est vraiment temps que je fasse quelque chose. Tien, au moins Ginny est de mon avis... Elle a l'air complètement conne comme ça, avec la bouche grande ouverte, enfin bon. C'est sûr que c'est surprenant de voir le froid Draco Malfoy faire un câlin à quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un en question est le sauveur du monde sorcier... en fait, surtout si c'est lui! Mais moi, au moins je n'en montre rien! Ah la la, c'est tout un art, mais parfois c'est fatigant de toujours faire attention à ce que l'on fait...

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Harry? murmura le blond à l'oreille du brun. Cédric t'as fait quelque chose?

- Non, non répondit-il sur le même ton, sans relâcher son étreinte. Mais... mais j'étais extrêmement mal à l'aise. Ils sont gentils, cependant il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis vraiment bien, en confiance, moi même en quelque sorte. Enfin, j'aime beaucoup le reste du groupe aussi, je leur fais confiance aussi mais j'ai encore un peu de mal d'être totalement ... relax.

- Je vois... dit-il en desserrant légèrement l'étreinte, collant leurs deux fronts. Puis Draco prit le menton d'Harry qui venait de baisser les yeux et de rougir légèrement, leurs regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre. Petit à petit leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, doucement, encore... encore et là...

- HARRY!

Le concerné se détacha immédiatement d'Angel, rouge comme une pivoine. Il retourna vers Cédric, qui lui lança un grand sourire chaleureux.

- Je trouve qu'on a passé un très bon moment, tout les trois. Il faudra remettre ça, je te trouve vraiment très sympa. Bon à plus tard, Harry! Salut Dray et compagnie! ... Tu viens, Gin'?

- Ouais, j'arrive! Harry, je suis absolument d'accord avec Cédric, ajouta-t-elle, faudra que l'on remette ça!

Puis elle se hâta de rattraper son ami, qui tournait déjà au bout du couloir. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle vit son sourire disparaître.

- Franchement, il est sympa et tout le petit Harry, mais je ne peux pas supporter qu'il l'embrasse devant quand même! Je l'aime, merde!

La rouquine se contenta d'acquiescer, elle était d'accord avec lui, les voir s'embrasser lui faisait mal et la rendait jalouse, honnêtement elle avait été contente que Cédric les arrête à temps! Et en même temps, elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise... surtout lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard de tueur que le blond avait adressé à Cédric. S'il lui avait été adressé, elle se serait ratatinée sur place.

- Raaaa, mais quel connard, pour une fois qu'ils avaient faire quelque chose!! Pesta Blaise. Je suis dégouté!

- Pareil! S'exclamèrent Pansy et Hermione en même temps.

Neville acquiesça, il avait du mal à réprimer son rire. Ils rejoignirent Draco, Ron et Harry. Harry fixait le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante qu'il n'avait jamais vu, Draco avait les yeux fermés, une main entourant sa taille et l'autre massant l'arrête de son nez. Ron passait une main compatissante dans son dos, sans rien dire.

La cloche sonna la reprise des cours et tous commencèrent à se diriger vers leur salle de cours. Ils parlaient comme si de rien n'était, riants. Harry, qui lui restait toujours silencieux jetait quelque coup d'œil, pas vraiment discret vers le blond. Celui-ci lui prit la main et lui souris. Le survivant rougit légèrement, mais lui rendit son sourire.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans les rangs du milieu à côtés du mur, pour pouvoir suivre le cours correctement mais aussi avoir la possibilité de parler entre eux sans se faire remarquer. Remus Lupin professeur d'histoire et de défense contre les forces du mal entra dans la salle et tout le monde se tut sortant ses notes.

- Bonjour à tous. On m'a prévenu que deux nouveaux élèves sont arrivés récemment, je voudrais qu'ils lèvent la main, juste pour que je les voie. Ah, d'accord, comment t'appelles-tu à côté de Cho?

- Neville Longdubat, monsieur! Mais vous me connaissez déjà, j'étais à Poudlard jusqu'en 5ème année.

- Neville! Je ne t'avais absolument pas reconnu! Tu as bien changé! D'ailleurs, j'ai un message pour toi de la part du professeur Rogue, tu dois venir le voir dans son bureau après les cours.

- D'accord, merci professeur!

Tous les élèves le regardèrent comme un extraterrestre, jamais personne ne souriait en étant convoquer par Rogue, car cela rimait forcément avec ennuis! Neville, lui, rayonnait de joie, comme si on venait de lui dire qu'il avait gagné au loto!

- Et le deuxième? Harry! Comment vas-tu?

- Je vais très bien, Remus. J'ignorais que tu étais professeur ici. Je suis content!

- Comme tu vois, héhé! Et Sirius, comment va-t-il?

- Très bien aussi, malheureusement je ne peux le voir ce week-end...

- Je vois. Bon, Neville et toi viendraient me voir à la fin du cours. Nous allons continuer le sujet de la semaine dernière qui ....

* * *

**Quand je pense que ça fesait perpette que je n'avais pas écris et que là, je viens de faire deux chapitre en deux jours... franchement!**

**Bon, en même temps je vous le dois bien^^!**

**Kiss!! Reviews SVP ^^'**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15:**_

- Alors? Comment allez-vous depuis tout ce temps? Vous avez bien grandis, bien changé!

- Merci Rémus... répondit Neville. Et toi? Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu redeviendrais professeur!

- Et bien si, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu être, mais je l'ai déjà été une année à Poudlard, comme tu le sais bien. J'avais arrêté à cause d'un certain... handicap...

- Rem'! s'exclama Harry, faisant sursauté tout le monde. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà répété un million de fois? Termina t'il en roulant des yeux et en soupirant comme si c'était un cas désespéré.

- Oui, oui, je sais... je m'excuse, mais tu comprends que...

- Nan! Je refuse de comprendre et je ne veux rien savoir! Aucune n'excuse n'est valable et tu le sais très bien!

- Ah... soupira exagérément le professeur, tu n'as pas changé à ce niveau là, toujours aussi dur avec moi!

Le reste du groupe s'entre-regarda, légèrement perplexe.

- Harry et Rémus, s'entendent comme les deux doigts de la main depuis toujours!! Les informa Nev' en regardant les deux concernés avec un tendre sourire. Avec Sirius en plus, ils sont infernaux! Je vous jure, de vrais gamins!! Cependant, Harry ne supporte pas que Rémus se rabaisse à cause d'un problème... Personne n'a jamais découvert lequel, c'est un secret que ce trio débile garde précieusement... C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas que Harry ne veut pas que les autres se dévalorisent, alors que lui-même ne fait que ça...

- Ouais... mais non, en fait...

- Euh... c'est à dire Draco? demanda Ron.

- Tien, tien, aurais-tu émis de nous raconter quelques détails croustillants sur Harry et toi? Rajouta Blaise avec un sourire taquin.

- Blaise! Arrête! Tu sais bien, que si tu continu dans cette voix, notre blondinet ne va rien nous dire du tout!

- Hermione a raison, mon cœur! Renchérie Pansy. En lui donnant une légère tape à l'arrière du crâne.

- On discutait tout les deux, tranquilles, je...

- Dans ta chambre? Le coupa vivement Blaise avec un ton rempli de sous-entendu.

- ... tranquillement SUR LE TOIT, et on...

- Seuls, bien évidemment...

- PUTAIN BLAISE, TA GUEULE!

Surpris de se haussement de ton, Rémus et Harry arrêtèrent net de parler et se retournèrent vers Draco.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Dray? demanda le brun.

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste Blaise, comme à son habitude qui me cherche!

- Hein? Répondit outré l'intéressé. Pas du tout! Je m'insurge, je ne fais que reprendre gentiment mon meilleur ami qui oublie toujours quelques détails importants! Je l'écoute toujours parler avec une attention particulière et il trouve quand même le moyen de râler! Vous avez vu comme il est méchant! Hein Harry?

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, mais sourit, ce qui réjouie grandement tout le monde! Harry souriait franchement et de plus en plus souvent maintenant!

Remus, lui, fut choqué. Harry? Sourire franchement et joyeusement? C'était impensable mais... surtout génial!! Il le prit dans ces bras sous le regard surpris et attendris de tous. Harry lui rendit son étreinte. Lorsqu'ils se délacèrent, le professeur en remettant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille du brun lui avoua qu'il était fier de lui.

Blaise cassa toute l'ambiance.

- Alors Angel? Tu en étais à seuls tout les deux sur le toit...

- Angel? répéta Remus sans comprendre.

- C'est un des surnoms de Draco, le renseignât Hermione.

- Que je n'approuve pas, bien sûr! Déclara froidement le concerné.

- Moi, je trouve que dieu du sexe ou ange de la luxure t'irais bien mieux! Beau gosse!

Tous se retournèrent vers la porte de la salle où un élève appuyé nonchalamment contre celle-ci, se regarda une dernière fois les ongles avant de jeter un regard sur le petit groupe dont les visages s'étaient fermés à l'exception de celui d'Harry et du professeur.

- Tu ne sais pas qu'écouter les conversations, c'est malpoli! Ah non, c'est vrai t'es trop con pour t'en rappeler! lança Ron ironiquement. Il s'était avancé d'un pas en se direction et croisés les bras sur sa poitrine. Blaise fit de même en ajoutant:

- Ouais, c'est comme quand on lui dit qu'il n'a absolument plus aucune chance avec Draco, il ne comprend pas.

- Il se voile la face, c'est juste ça et c'est pitoyable! Rajouta Pansy.

- Et... commença Hermione.

- STOP! Intima le blond, qu'est ce que tu veux, Diggory? demanda-t-il comme si il s'adressait à un mur...

Le professeur qui avait tout de suite compris que le groupe et cet élève ne s'entendaient pas, eut vraiment pitié pour ce dernier. Apparemment, il aimait Draco, il pouvait comprendre que ce ne soit pas réciproque, mais la façon dont le blond venait de lui adresser la parole était pire que si comme Blaise, Ron ou encore Pansy, il l'avait insulté! Il lui avait parlé avec tellement de... comment dire... comme si il n'existait même pas, ou un simple objet décoratif! Le pire pour un amoureux et de se faire totalement ignorer par son amour!

Justement, Cédric ne disait rien, il était profondément blesser par le ton de son futur-fiancé! Même le reste du groupe s'était regardés un dixième de seconde, avant d'effacer les remord de leur mémoire... Après tout, il l'avait cherché et le méritait!

- Alors?

- Arrêtes Draco, dit Harry d'une voix douce et le plus calmement du monde. Je ne sais pas ce que Cédric t'as fais et tu as certainement de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir, mais ça se voit qu'il t'aime et l'ignorer est vraiment blessant...

Eberlué, personne ne répondit. Harry tout en parlant venait de se placer devant l'étudiant, comme d'un geste protecteur.

Mais... qu'est ce qu'il fout, celui-là pensa Cédric. Attends, il sait que j'aime la même personne que lui, il a la bonne occasion pour récupérer le blond et il prend ma défense... MAIS J'hallucine! Il est con ou il le fait exprès? Et puis, je croyais qu'il n'avait jamais eu contact avec des personnes de son âge, comment se fait-il qu'il soit si perspicace?...

- Je suis absolument de l'avis d'Harry, ajouta Remus. Tien? Bonjour Severus!

- Bonjour Lupin... salua le professeur de potion d'une voix neutre. Mr Potter, veillez me suivre s'il vous plaît...

- Severus! Le rappela Rémus. Et pour... euh, tu sais ma potion?

- Ah oui, viens avec moi, toi aussi...

- Merci.

- Excusez-moi, professeur! demanda Neville en s'avançant à son tour.

- Quoi? répondit Severus avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. On n'allait pas le laisser partir ou quoi?

- Je voudrais savoir s'il vous est possible de me donner des cours particuliers?

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle le fixèrent... Pardon? Quelqu'un venait de demander à l'homme le plus désagréable du monde des cours particuliers?!

- Bah quoi? En plus, je vous l'avais déjà dit...

- Des cours particuliers, répéta Rogue très surpris bien qu'il ne montra absolument rien. Jamais personne ne lui avait demandé un truc pareil... D'ailleurs qui est-ce? Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant... Ca devait être le deuxième nouvel élève de sa classe... Dumbledor n'avait rien voulut lui dire à son propos, même pas son nom! Je ne sais pas, on verra, viens aussi!

- Yes!! Euh... je veux dire, merci professeur! se reprit immédiatement Neville avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Sourire à Rogue... mais les nouveaux se sont passés le mot ou quoi?! pensa Cédric. Ils ont des réactions inattendues et absolument inhabituelles! En gros, ils sont tout les deux supers bizarres... sérieux ce n'est pas des êtres humains normaux, ce n'est pas possible.

Ils sortirent enfin de la pièce, au contentement de Severus... laissant seuls au milieu d'un silence oppressant, Blaise, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Draco et Cédric...

- Bon, soupira Hermione brisant la gêne entre eux, tu voulais nous dire quoi?

- Comment ça? répondit Cédric.

- Tu es bien venu nous rejoindre pour quelque chose, tout à l'heure, non? Tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici par hasard, tu nous voulais quoi?

- J'avais une information à transmettre à Harry... Il fallait que je lui parle, mais bon, je reviendrai plus tard.

Puis sur ce il tourna les talons et sortit à son tour de la salle. Les amis s'entre-regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert. Ils décidèrent d'aller tranquillement au foyer des élèves. Ce foyer était spacieux, chaleureux et très confortable, avec des livres, des fauteuils, des tables basses, etc...

Ils s'y laissèrent tomber avec fatigue...

- Depuis que Harry et Neville sont arrivés, les choses s'enchainent avec une rapidité effrayante! déclara Ron.

- Carrément! approuva Blaise. Et dire, qu'avant c'était toujours la même routine, le même train-train quotidien!

- Nous qui voulions de l'action, ajouta Pansy, du changement, qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose d'intéressant, et bien on est plus que servi!

- Tout de même, en à peine une demi-heure, nous avons eu coups sur coups: la surprise de voir Lupin revenir comme prof, celle de découvrir qu'Harry et lui s'entendent comme deux frères, celle des demi-révélations de Draco...

- C'est de sa faute, plaida le bond en fusillant le noir du regard, si je ne l'ai pas raconté en entier! Donc, la prochaine fois vous éviterez de me couper, comme ça vous ne serez pas frustrer!

- Ne me coupe pas la parole, Draco...

- Excuse-moi Hermione, je t'en pris continue...

C'est qu'elle ferait presque peur cette fille, avec cette air là... S'il y a bien un truc qu'elle ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on lui coupe la parole!

- Puis, voir débarquer Cédric, Harry qui prend sa défense, le professeur Lupin qui l'approuve, ensuite c'est le professeur Rogue qui débarque, il embarque le petit brun, le professeur lui demande une potion mystérieuse, il se voit donc embarquer lui aussi et finalement Neville demande des cours particuliers!

Elle avait dit tout cela d'un traite, essoufflée elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle les rouvrit, quand la voix de Ron s'éleva.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il le ferait vraiment...

- Tu as tout de même oublié un détail, mais qui a son importance... déclara le blond. Qu'est ce que voulait Cédric à Harry?

- C'est vrai, ça... s'exclama Pansy. Il faut faire attention... On peut s'attendre à tout avec lui.

- Et qu'est ce que Rogue voulait à Harry aussi? Rajouta le rouquin.

- Oui... ça fait vraiment beaucoup de chose à éclaircir... Ah... ça sonne, on en reparle après les cours, on se retrouve tous dans ma chambre. Si vous voyez Neville ou Harry, faites passer le message.

- C'est dommage que l'on n'est pas cours ensemble cet aprèm'...

- C'est normal, Ronny, c'est les options et puisqu'on ne veut pas faire les mêmes métiers, c'est forcé que l'on n'est pas les mêmes options!

- Je sais, je sais. Bon allez, à tout à l'heure!

- A après les cours dans ma chambre! Et ne trainer pas!


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16:**_

- Mais pourquoi putain!! Pourquoi?

Cédric shoota dans une pierre qui se trouvait dans l'immense parc de la fac. Le fait qu'Harry est prit sa défense le perturbait.

Non, il ne faut pas que je me laisse distraire, il a sûrement fait ça pour se faire bien voir par le prof, c'est tout pensa t-il... ouais... c'est juste ça!

- Bah, alors? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Cédric? demanda Ginny en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Ah... salut Gin', répondit-il en esquissant un petit sourire triste, mais qui roulait des yeux agacés intérieurement, je viens encore de me faire traiter comme quelque chose d'inutile... PIRE, même!! Je n'existais plus! Ca m'a fait tellement mal...

La rouquine le prit dans ses bras, elle était triste pour lui... Elle le plaignait, comment pouvait-on être aussi insensible! Malfoy, ne perdait rien pour attendre!

- Je vais en toucher deux mots à Ron, ça ne peut plus durer! C'est un connard, ton blondinet! Regarde comment il te blesse, je peux concevoir qu'il ne partage pas tes sentiments, mais ce n'est en aucun cas la peine de se comporter comme ça!!

- GIN'! Tu ne dis rien à ton frère!! s'écria le brun en se dégageant brutalement de l'étreinte de la rouquine.

- Mais... répliqua-t-elle surprise.

- Rien! reprit-il plus doucement Tu as compris? Tu ne dis rien!!

- Ok, ok... c'est bon, ne t'en fait pas, je ne dirais rien...

- Ouf...merci. Au fait, lorsque je me suis fait ... "ignorer", Harry a prit ma défense...

- C'est vrai!? S'exclama Ginny, les yeux exagérément écarquillés sous l'étonnement.

- Oui... Et je ne sais pas du tout comment je dois le prendre...

- Quoi? Je n'ai pas entendu, tu as parlé tellement bas...

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas!

- ... Bon, je vais y aller Cédric, à plus tard!

- A plus tard.

Il s'apprêtait à faire lui aussi demi-tour lorsqu'il aperçut Harry se dirigeant vers le fond du parc à l'abri des regards... N'était-il pas censé être avec Snape? Avant de n'avoir pu réfléchir aux conséquences que cela pouvait entrainer, il le suivit.

Harry marchait droit devant lui, d'un pas décidé et s'enfonçait tranquillement dans la forêt lugubre au fond du parc de la fac. Cédric hésita, il y avait de drôles de rumeurs qui circulaient sur cette forêt, dans le même style que celle de Poudlard...

Malgré tout, il continua à le suivre... Ils marchaient depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes environs, quand Harry s'arrêta soudainement et soupira.

- Cédric, pourquoi tu me suis?

Le concerné qui s'était raidit à l'entente de son prénom, respira un bon coup et sortit de derrière l'arbre duquel il s'était caché. Il fut surpris de voir que le brun ne s'était même pas retourné pour le "débusqué", ni même pour lui parler...

- Je voulais juste ...

- VITE!! Planque-toi!

- Quoi?

- Mais bouge! Et surtout ne fait pas de bruit. Tu sors des buissons ou parle sous aucun prétexte. Je suis sérieux.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et se cacha un peu en retrait dans des buissons. Cédric ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait se cacher, cependant quelque chose dans la voix d'Harry l'avait persuadé qu'il fallait l'écouter.

Ce qui le frappait le plus, c'est que le comportement d'Harry n'avait absolument rien à voir quelqu'un de traumatisé et de très sensible, bien au contraire il était sûr de lui, on ne peut plus calme, mais surtout froid, très froid. D'ailleurs Cédric avait tout de suite repéré un changement d'atmosphère, elle était devenue oppressante. Un long frisson d'angoisse et d'appréhensions lui parcouru l'échine, il avait la désagréable impression que le nouveau aurait pu faire une des choses les plus atroces du monde, il serait resté imperturbable...

Soudain, un homme apparu devant Harry. Il était grand et très maigre, on aurait dit un squelette vivant... Cédric déglutit, jusqu'au plus profond de lui même il tremblait devant cet... homme? qui semblait incarner à lui seul, le pire des horreurs qu'on ne puisse imaginer. Pire que des détraqueurs, on dirait que le mot même: sentiment perdait toutes significations devant cet être.

Voir Harry se tenir debout devant lui comme ci de rien était, pensa Cédric, vraiment c'est impressionnant. Je dois admettre que je n'en aurais pas pu faire autant...

- Alors Potter?

Sa voix! Oh mon dieu sa voix! pensa Cédric, je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel! Si un jour on m'avaut dit que j'entendrai une voix comme celle-ci... ça n'existe pas des voix comme ça! Même pas froide, comment dire... sans vie, c'est ça, c'est la voix d'un mort... Qui est-ce? Pourquoi est-il ici? Et qu'est ce que le nouveau à avoir avec lui?

- Rien en ce qui te concerne pour l'instant.

- Vraiment... n'oublis pas pourquoi tu es ici... nous surveillons tes moindres faits et gestes... ne l'oubli pas...

- Je n'ai aucune attention de LE trahir. De toute façon, j'ai choisis cela de mon plein grès...

- Je ne te fais pas confiance, Potter.

- Tu ne fais confiance en personne.

- Je suis venu, car c'est l'heure et je veux que par la même occasion que tu me prouve moi ta loyauté, maintenant...

- Bien.

Harry enleva son T-shirt, et s'assit en tailleur devant l'homme et ferma les yeux. L'homme lui tendit un couteau, que le brun prit immédiatement et sans préambule, il s'entailla profondément le poignet droit. Cédric eut juste le temps de mettre la main devant sa bouche pour éviter de pousser un cri de surprise, le brun n'avait pas hésité une seconde, ne semblait pas souffrir le moins du monde et avait l'air de trouver ça parfaitement normal.

L'homme reprit le couteau, tandis qu'Harry fit un large rond et une multitude de symbole inconnu avec son sang sur le sol. Puis il s'y allongea sur le ventre et son vis à vis s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Son visage sembla enfin aborder un infime changement, rien à part une lueur dans ses yeux ne changea. Une lueur de pur folie et de sadisme faisait briller ses yeux.

- Depuis le temps que je rêvais de faire ça!

Et presque délicatement, il enfonça le couteau dans le dos d'Harry, puis lorsque l'objet de la torture fut pénétré à moitié dans la chair du brun, il commença à le faire tourner sur lui même. Cédric fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur, alors qu'Harry n'émettait toujours aucun son, il avait toujours les yeux clos, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, un air concentré sur le visage.

L'homme se mit à reproduire le cercle et les drôles de symbole que le brun avait dessiné au sol précédemment en prenant bien soin de faire le plus mal et lentement possible. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Cédric regardait la scène avec stupeur, il contenait difficilement son envie de vomir et ne pouvait détacher les yeux de tout ce sang qui coulait du dos d'Harry, qui ne disait toujours rien, ce qui était le plus perturbant.

- C'est terminé... dommage. Aller Potter récite l'incantation.

Une noirceur menaçante s'éleva des plaies pendant que le brun débitait des paroles incompréhensibles. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta la noirceur entra par les plaies de Harry et les traces de sang au sol disparurent. L'homme se releva et attrapa violement Harry par les cheveux, qui n'émit qu'un grognement.

- Je transmettrais le message comme quoi tu as passé cette cérémonie.

- C'est trop d'honneur répondit Harry avec un sourire narquoi.

L'homme le jeta par terre et lui donna un bon coup de pied dans le ventre, puis disparu aussi soudainement qu'il était venu... Il y eu un long et lourd silence durant lequel Cédric n'osait toujours pas bouger.

- Cédric tu peux sortir... il est partit, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Lentement ce dernier sortit des buissons où il avait trouvé refuge. Il regarda le jeune homme devant lui, qui se rasseyait tranquillement en tailleur, mais qui était dangereusement pâle. Ce qui n'etait pas étonnant vu tout le sang qu'il venait de perdre.

- Pose là ta question, soupira Harry. Tu en as une, mais tu n'oses pas c'est ça?

Cédric vint s'assoir en face du brun, respira un grand coup et se lança:

- Ok... c'était qui?

* * *

**Désolée, sincèrement désolée pour cette longue absence, je n'ai aucune excuse, honte à moi. Flemme quand tu nous tiens, en plus trop de taf, des problèmes perso, etc... Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira! Euh... une petite review quand même? :D**

**En tout cas, bisoux et merci de lire!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 :

Harry poussa un soupir, il se redressa en esquissant une grimace. Il essaya de détendre un peu son dos douloureux, mais ses mouvements bien que lents lui arrachèrent une plainte étouffée.

- Tu as mal ? demanda Cédric à qui cela n'avait pas échappé.

- Un peu que j'ai mal! Rigola le brun. Qui n'aurait pas mal ? Rajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux, amusé.

- Et bien on ne dirait vraiment pas… Tu n'as pas poussé un seul cri de toute cette… séance et là tu me tapes la discussion comme si de rien n'était…

- Tu n'aurais jamais du voir cela… le coupa Harry d'une voix grave.

- Je m'en doute… mais je l'ai vu et j'attends des explications.

- Je devrais t'effacer la mémoire…

- AH NON !

- Calme-toi. J'ai une autre idée, bien plus plaisante pour tous les deux… Alors voilà ce que je te propose…

Cédric ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

Ooo

Severus Snape faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, l'entrevu avec le jeune Potter ne s'était pas passé comme prévu…

Ça le préoccupait… Harry n'était pas faible, loin de là. D'un côté, il s'y attendait... c'était normal vu qu'il avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres.

Le survivant n'avait pas toujours du être en compagnie de personnes recommendables... Et ses malheurs à répétition avaient dû finir par lui arracher toute naïveté et innocence... Severus le soupçonnait de ne pas être la petite chose fragile qu'il prétendait, qu'il cachait son jeu. D'ailleurs leur petite entrevue l'avait conforté dans cette optique.

Il avait donc le pressentiment que sa puissance n'était pas seulement dû à l'entrainement qu'il avait suivi dans ce but. Il y avait autre chose... La puissance du survivant était sans limite, elle pouvait encore et toujours augmenter et plus elle augmenterait, moins il serait facile de la contrôler. Harry la contrôlait avec beaucoup de self-control, mais le jour où il le perdrait même sans le vouloir…

Severus frissonna, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Le pire, ce serait que quelqu'un de mal intentionné lui prenne ses pouvoirs… Severus soupira et finit par se laisser choir dans un fauteuil.

- Il faudrait que j'arrête d'être pessimiste et que je le surveille de près.

- Tu parle tout seul maintenant ? S'enquit une voix derrière lui.

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à entrer, il me semble.

- J'ai frappé, mais tu étais tellement absorbé par tes pensées… pessimistes? –grognement de l'intéressé- que tu ne m'as pas entendu. A quoi réfléchissais-tu ?

Remus se plaça devant le maître de potion, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-C'est personnel, Lupin. Répondit-il d'un ton sans réplique. Alors? Pas d'effet secondaire notable pour cette nouvelle potion ?

- Non, c'est parfait. Tu l'améliores à chaque fois, je me demande comment tu fais…

- C'est normal, je suis le meilleur, mais ne te demande pas, dis-moi juste ce que tu ressens.

- Toujours aussi froid…

Remus soupira.

- Je croyais qu'on avait plus de secret l'un pour l'autre, qu'on avait mûri, qu'on était adulte et plus des gamins…

- Certes on a mûri, encore heureux surtout pour certain –Remus roula des yeux mais ne releva pas la pique- je sais très bien que Sirius et toi regrettaient etc. Mais ça ne change rien à mon caractère ! Et je fais et me comporte encore comme je le veux !

- Bien sûr, Severus mais je …

- Remus. Intima ce dernier d'un ton glacial

- D'accord, d'accord j'arrête. En fait je passais juste pour te demander quelque chose…

- Quoi ? Aboya-t-il.

- Je vois que ce n'est pas le moment, je te donne donc rendez-vous dans mes appartements ce soir à 20h. Oui, c'est une invitation à dîner et non tu ne peux pas refuser. J'espère que tu seras plus apte à discuter. Je te dis donc : à ce soir !

Et sur ce Remus sortit du bureau en refermant la porte.

Ooo

Cédric fixait Harry, tendu. Il redoutait ce qui allait suivre, mais était avide de savoir. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de lui accorder deux minutes le temps qu'il se soigne… Comment pouvait-il soigné de telles blessures seul ? Surtout dans son état… Le brun avait fermé les yeux et ne bougeait plus, semblait ne plus respirer et sa pâleur n'avait rien à envier aux cadavres…

Cédric déjà très mal à l'aise, se tortillait sur place face à ce silence pesant qui lui s'emblait durer une éternité. Soudain, un léger halo de lumière dégageant une légère chaleur apparu autour de lui. Harry se sentait bien, relaxé et cela se voyait sur son visage détendu. Ce qui tout le contraire de Cédric qui s'était raidit. L'aura que dégageait Harry était effrayante… et tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparu, elle disparu doucement avec l'halo qu'elle propageait.

Le survivant rouvrit les yeux, souris et s'étira. En jetant un coup d'œil aux lambeaux qui lui servait de vêtements, il les rendit comme neuf sans formule, ni baguette.

- Hum, ça fait du bien !

- Dis-moi Harry…

- Oui ?

- Es-tu vraiment aussi fragile et psychologiquement traumatisé qu'on le prétend ? Car tu n'en as vraiment pas l'air…

Face à cette constatation, le sourire du concerné devient mystérieux, indéfinissable… Cédric déglutit, il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise face à ce nouveau Harry.

- Bien, maintenant si tu veux conserver ta mémoire intacte, il va falloir m'aider…

- T'aider ?! Pourquoi ? Et puis, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui était cet … homme, pourquoi était-il ici ? Pourquoi a-t-il voulu tester ta fidélité ? Envers qui ? Et pourq…

- Oh ! Stop, stop ! Arrêtes toi ! Pas toutes ces questions à la fois !! De toute façon, tu ne sauras rien pour l'instant… Tu vas juste faire tout ce que je te demande, quand je te le demande, c'est tout.

- HEIN ?! Mais, je…

- Je ne veux rien savoir, soit tu acceptes, soit j'efface ta mémoire… A toi de voir…

- … Très bien, j'accepte… Mais… euh… quel genre de service vas-tu me demander ?

- Tu verras… mais cela ne sera pas très compliqué, ne t'inquiète pas… De plus, je pense que tu devrais rester le plus possible à mes côtés…. Oui, comme cela je pourrais t'avoir sous la main à tout moment…

- Tu sais que me fait peur… Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres…

- Merci, je prends ça comme un compliment… Au fait, tu ne dis rien à personne naturellement…

Harry tendit sa main paume ouverte vers lui. Cédric sentit une légère chaleur se propageait dans son ventre.

- Que m'as-tu fais ? demanda ce dernier avec angoisse.

- Voilà, répondit Harry, satisfait avec ça, dès que tu diras quelques choses de compromettants, je le saurais immédiatement. Et si jamais, c'est le cas…

Un sourire sadique vint orner les lèvres du survivant.

- Je me ferais un plaisir de te le faire regretter… est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui ! Tout à fait clair, parfaitement clair.

- Génial, bon on retourne en cours alors. Tu te mets à côté de moi à tout les cours à partir de maintenant, sauf quand je te le dirais, ok ?

Le sourire d'Harry redevint gentil, amical presque timide. Le même que Cédric connaissait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt.

- Oui…

Avait-il rêvé ? Le sang qu'il vit sur le sol, lorsqu'il se retourna lui indiqua que non et il se maudit pour avoir voulut suivre Potter dans la forêt.

Ce dernier remarqua qu'il fixait son sang sur le sol et le fit disparaitre sans un mot, juste avec un mouvement de la main.

- Tu ne te sers jamais de ta baguette ? demanda Cédric en se rejoignant Harry qui commençait déjà à repartir vers le bâtiment des cours.

- Si dans des situations particulières, mais ce n'est pas souvent, c'est vrai. Bon, tu viens ? pressa-t-il.

- Je te suis.

Cédric suivant Harry de quelques mètres, il se lamenta :

- Mais dans je me suis encore fourré ! Ce n'est pas possible…

* * *

**Coucou! Voilà un nouveau chapitre que vous allez apprécier, je l'espère!! **

**Je remercie sincérement toutes celles et ceux qui me lisent toujours malgré mes retards! MERCI à mes revieweuses anonymes à qui je ne réponds jamais, mais à qui je pense souvent notamment BRIGITTE, MAKIE, CALIMERO ou encore SAHADA, mais toutes les autres aussi! Ca me touche beaucoup!! :)**

**BISOUS!! et merci**


End file.
